Undying
by Starbreaker195
Summary: A boy who wanted to be a hero. Who's dreams were ruined when he was thought to be Quirk-less. Until one day he was murdered while saving the life of a young child from a villain, suddenly, his Quirk was found... Undying, the power of immortality, how can he become a hero when his Quirk only saves him? Let's find out shall we? (Rated T for now, may change it later)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

"Samael wake up!" A woman's voice called, rousing a boy of about six years old from a deep sleep, he sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes and looking around, looking up at the young woman with sparkling grey eyes.

"What's wrong mommy?" the boy asked innocently, a bright smile on his face as the mother in question picked him up.

"Today is the day we go and see what your quirk is!" The boy's mother said brightly, making the boy grin and wiggle out of his mother's hold.

"I hope it's as strong as all might's! I want to be a hero just like him!" Samael said, literally shaking with excitement, the mother laughed, looked around the room which was practically covered in all might merchandise, from posters to clothes to video games and action figures, and ruffled his fluffy black mess that he called hair, the same hair that his mother had, if he looked at her eyes he noticed that she had the same ones too.

"Well get ready then mister hero, you don't want to be late for your appointment!" She said tickling him, making him squeal and run from her to get ready.

"Noooo mommy don't do that I hate that!" Samael whined, making her mother roll her eyes good naturedly.

"A hero who's ticklish. Ohh my." She said teasingly making Samael huff.

"When I become a hero I will outlaw tickling." Samael said, his mother burst out laughing.

"Sure, but only after you become the strongest." She said gently.

The black-haired child grinned cheekily and ran to get ready.

 **LINE BREAK**

The boy looked near tears, as did the mother, but not for herself, for her child. Her loving baby boy.

Her quirk-less baby boy. "Doctor their has to be some kind of mistake!" She insisted, struggling to keep her voice level. "He doesn't have that toe joint, how can he have no Quirk!"

The doctor that Samael's name couldn't recall raised his hand in an attempt to placate his frustrated and heartbroken mother. "I'm sorry miss, but the way I see it there's two possibilities, one: He is just a regular medical anomaly, it is possible to be quirk-less and not have that extra joint but it is exceedingly rare."

"And the second!?" His mother demanded.

"The second…. His Quirk may be invisible." He explained.

"What the hell is an invisible Quirk!?"

"It's a new classification, I don't know much about it myself miss, but what I can tell you is that even though he may have a Quirk… it's probably nothing useful, or it's something that you cant use actively."

At those words Samael's mother grabbed him and began to march him out of the doctors office, however by accident they both ran into another mother and her child.

Remembering her manners Samael's mother bowed. "Oh I'm terribly sorry! My mistake." She said, to which the other mother looked terribly awkward.

"No please it's quite alright!" She said, Samael looked up at her, tears slipping down his face, she had dark green hair and eyes and a slim composition.

He looked down again at the boy beside her, who was probably in his eyes the epitome of sunshine and happiness, he also had dark green eyes and hair, however as the mothers was held up in a pony tail, his was curly and stuck out in several directions, he also had a splatter of freckles under each eye.

The green-haired child looked at him with concern. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Without waiting for an answer, the child gave him a hug which shocked both the mother's and Samael. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, who are you?"

Samael took a minute to answer, which Midoriya waited patiently. "Samael…. Mizaki."

"I should probably introduce myself as well." The green-haired woman said. "I'm Inko Midoriya, were here today to see what my sons Quirk is."

"We just finished with our test…" Samael's mother said sadly, gently rubbing her sons head. "I'm - Mizaki. A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm gonna be the strongest hero! Even stronger than all might!" Midoriya said. "What's your Quirk?"

The boy blanched away, and the tears that had been dripping occasionally started to fall rapidly, and the boy tried to hold back a wrenching sob. "I'm… Quirk-less."

Midoriya's eye's widened in shock. "Oh… I'm sorry. I-"

Samael screamed in sadness and bolted out of the doctors office. His mother screamed his name but he ignored her, and began running as fast as he could home.

" _Your child doesn't have a Quirk -. I'm sorry."_

"I'm… useless…." Samael had somehow found himself in an alley, crying his heart out. "I'm… Quirk-less…. I cant be a hero, I-I'm sorry All might!" he sobbed brokenly.

A car pulled up beside the alley Samael was in, and he didn't need to look up to know it was his mother, he allowed himself to be led into the car, and barely registered vehicle moving at all throughout the drive.

All his senses were numb, he couldn't feel anything right now.

Not that he wanted to. His mother said something to him, but he didn't really hear. It began to rain. But he didn't really take notice of it.

He didn't take notice of anything.

At least not until the truck crashed into them, killing his mother in the crash.

"M-mommy?" The boy asked weakly. He reached out to his mother, why was his mother in the backseat? Where were her legs? Why was he covered in blood but not hurting?

"MOOOOMMMYYYYY!" The child wailed, suddenly the passenger door was ripped away, and he was being dragged out, screaming bloody murder.

"It's okay boy! I am here!" The man holding him said, the boy sobbing as he held onto his rescuer. His hero, All might.

"Mommy is still in there!" He wailed, All might began to shake and held him tighter.

"My boy… what's your name?" All might asked, trying to distract the child as his own mother was pulled out of the car by the first responders

What was left of her…. Her entire upper body was ripped from her legs, effectively killing her instantly, and the boy, the child of the woman he guessed, was a sobbing mess in his arms.

All he could do until the police and paramedics arrived on scene was distract the boy, to not let him be traumatized further, he was already covered in blood, the child's mother's blood to be exact.

"Samael…." He said. "Samael Mizaki…"

"Young Mizaki. It's okay now, I am here." He reassured, suddenly however, the boy stopped shaking completely, and his entire body suddenly felt colder in All Might's arms.

"My mother's dead. Isn't she?" the boy asked calmly. Too calm.

Unsure of the situation, All Might decided to answer truthfully. "I'm afraid so boy, I was chasing down the people in the truck… I wasn't fast enough. I'm so sorry young Mizaki."

"…Put me down." He demanded, All Might did so gently, and the boy immediately began to walk away.

All Might was so shocked he almost fell over. "W-wait young Mizaki were are you going?"

"You didn't save my mother." Samael said.

"I… I am truly so-"

"You!" The boy turned around, a look on his face so cold it shouldn't belong to a six-year-old boy. "You didn't save her… your no hero."

All Might was shocked at the sudden demeanor change, was this part of his Quirk? Was he able to get over things quickly? "Boy… what's your Quirk?" He asked.

Wrong question, the boy sneered and turned away. "I'm Quirk-less, goodbye, symbol of peace." He said bitterly.

All might let him walk away this time.

 **Several years later.**

"I hate sunny days." An older Samael said to himself, fifteen years old to be exact.

"Why does that memory drag itself forward so often?" He muttered, shielding his eyes from the morning sky, it was a bright day, the same day his mother died.

And he was left alone, not that he isn't used to it by now, ever since he was diagnosed Quirk-less and his mother died people either bullied him or completely ignored him.

He walked up to the gates of hell, normal kids called it school but when you live in a world like this without a Quirk it's hell beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Then again, this entire world is hell, with a sigh he walked through the gates into the school, wishing for all the world that the place would burn down by endeavor, the worlds number two hero.

Who was number one? Fucking All-Might.

Samael made the trek up the stairs and almost made it to class without incident. immediately his hopes were dashed as he was suddenly slammed into a wall by other kids. "Watch where your going Quirk-less freak!" Some boy with the skin of a leopard said, his stupid friends laughing at him.

Samael glared at him, but he was already gone, and he let the glare fall from his face as he walked into the bathroom before class. After doing his business he walked up to the mirror and examined himself.

His eye's were still grey, however they lost the sparkle they once had leaving them a cold grey, his eye's also had shadows under them from long sleepless nights. his black messy hair had turned less messy and switched to curly and his skin was rather pale.

He didn't need to undress to see all the little nicks and scars years of relentless bullying had given him. As well as one scar that spanned his entire torso from one of his tormentors (Also the only one that actually got arrested since it nearly killed him).

His face also a small scar right above his left eyebrow, not enough to mar his face (Which to him wasn't much anyway). But it was there, haunting him.

With a sigh he grabbed his bag and left the bathroom, doing his best to remain unnoticed, when he entered the classroom he almost groaned in frustration, the teacher wasn't there yet which meant he was late, and couldn't stop any bullying that would happen.

 _Not that he'd really try._ Samael thought bitterly. _The scars on my body are proof of that._

"Mizaki-kun." A feminine voice said to him, not unpolite but neutral, familiar. Samael sighed but turned around anyway to face her.

"Yes, Yaoyorozu-san?" He asked tersely, he respected her and her strength, considering she's the only one in their entire school who got a recommendation to U.A, the most prestigious hero school in the country. But he didn't like her, she never outwardly bullied him, but she never even bothered to try and help him.

"As your class president it's my duty to inform you that you still haven't turned in your form for what high school you're going to next year, the deadline is tomorrow." She said calmly, her eye's drifting seemingly involuntarily drifting up to the scar above his eyebrow before quickly shifting back down.

Samael opened his mouth to speak, but another classmate decided to put their own two cents in.

"Hey class Prez!" Some girl with excessively long nails and a snooty voice called out suddenly. "I bet he hasn't decided because he's just an orphan Quirk-less freak!"

A spark of rage burnt hot in Samael's chest, but he swallowed the bile in his throat and did his best to ignore it.

"Enough!" Yaoyorozu said sternly, sending a stern look her way. "If you focused on your Quirk and grades you'd be worth more than what you are, focus on yourself instead of trashing others."

Samael had to hold back a snort after that. "Now." She continued. "You're Quirk-less but you're grades are pretty good. There are still schools that will take you even though you have no Quirk, I can help you find one myself if you'd like."

"No, thanks." Samael said quickly shaking his head. "Wouldn't want to take up your time. Yaoyorozu-san."

"…Okay then." She said, suddenly she procured a form from… somewhere and handed it to him, it was a list of all the schools in the district. "Take some time during homeroom to look at these and decide please."

"Fine." Samael said, however when she turned away he pushed the form further on his desk then leaned back in his chair to gaze out of the window, this continued on for a certain amount of time, one thought being on his mind every time.

 _Why can't I remember my mother's name? I can remember all of that but not her name? What's with that?_ Samael thought. _And… what did I do after walking away that day…. What happened to me?_

He was knocked out of his train of thought by a ball of paper slapping the side of his face, annoyed he turned his head to look in what he guessed was the general direction it was thrown from.

Nobody was looking at him, they were (very badly) pretending to ignore him which just made him angrier. He turned his head back to the window for all of five seconds before an entire book this time was thrown at him, he was leaning back in the seat, and when the book hit him knocked him off balance, causing him to fall back in the chair and hit the ground. Hard.

The classroom roared with laughter at his expense, and Samael just laid there quietly seething.

 _Why are they doing this to me?_

 _What did I do to deserve this? Just leave me alone._

 _LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE._

 _I hate you all._

Slowly, Samael dragged himself up, picked his chair up and sat down back in it, looking at the form he couldn't help but sneer. He grabbed the form and made to rip It up but something stopped him.

At the top of the list of schools, one stood out the most.

U.A. The most prestigious hero school in the country.

 _Where heroes are made._ He thought and looked around at his classmates that were still snickering and looking at him. He looked at their class president again, she was ignoring all of this, just studying away without a care in the world.

Samael got a positively devilish idea, this world was full of pretentious fucks who bullied the weak, he remembered his old dream of becoming the strongest hero, a dream that seemed like such a distant memory now.

He wrote his name and information, placed a check in the box, got up out of his seat and walked over in front of Yaoyorozu's desk and placed the form in front of her.

"I've chosen." He said and watched as her eye's widened when she picked up the form. She looked up at him then back at the form as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"What's up prez?" A student called out. "You look like he just chose to go to U.A!" The entire class chuckled a little.

Yaoyorozu sat the form down, then looked straight into Samael's eyes. "He did." She said simply.

The classroom got real quiet for a few moments. Then they suddenly burst into uncontrollable laughter. Except for Yaoyorozu, who was still staring at him, with an unreadable expression.

"YOU INTO U.A?!" Oh my god maybe you do have a Quirk Mizaki! Uncontrollable dumbassary!"

"Damn man! I'm the next All Might now!"

"Hey Mizaki, stop joking around and being a dick! Just sit there and be at the bottom where you belong."

"I will make it into the school." Samael said, his voice was quiet, but the fierceness behind it made everybody quiet down, maybe it was also because he hadn't stopped looking at Yaoyorozu the entire time, and she him.

"I will do it. Just to spite all of you, I couldn't give a single shit about being a hero. As long as I get to rub your noses in it." Samael smirked and held out his hands.

A chill went down Momo's spine, his eyes changed, she noticed. The dull grey they usually were for the briefest moment, were replaced by a strange sparkle.

"And when I make it. You all will regret the scars you left on my body." With that declaration in place he casually spun on his heel and sat down.

Nobody bullied him the rest of that day, not even when he left the school to go to the recently reopened mall. In honor of all-might's achievements as a hero.

It bugged Samael, but it was convenient. There were several things wrong with his living space, leaking roofs, no hot water. Roaches (oh god the roaches) and a plethora of other shit.

It was time's like this where the depression really hit. And it imbedded itself deep in Samael's heart like an open wound, the realization that he was utterly alone in this world.

His thoughts drifted back to someone he hasn't seen since the day his mother died. The green-haired boy named Midoriya Izuku, the boy was without a doubt the happiest person he's ever met. He couldn't help but wonder how he was doing now, or what his Quirk was.

Samael didn't have a Quirk, and in ways he made his piece with it, but that didn't stop him from daydreaming at times of having one.

"Sir. Are you going to buy these or just stand there?" A positively bored looking teenage girl asked.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." Samael said and pulled out his credit card, swiping it across the panel.

A loud beep made his heart drop to his shoes. And he looked back in dismay as he realized his card just got declined, the girl was about to speak but a glare shut her up, and he quietly placed everything back before leaving. Face burning in embarrassment.

 _I guess the settlement mom left me when she died has run out. I'll need to get a job then, but I'll probably just be denied considering I have no quirk_.

His thoughts were ripped away by a sudden piercing scream, covering his ears In a weak effort to block out the sudden pain, the screaming began reaching a higher pitch, he looked around him and saw other people in the mall unconscious from the sound.

The screaming got even higher, and glass windows all around suddenly exploded outward raining shards down.

Other people were screaming in fear and running in the opposite direction of him, bumping into him and nearly sending him pitching to the floor, the screaming _finally_ stopped, and Samael managed to raise his head.

Standing in front of him, holding an unconscious male child, was a woman, with an incredibly thin composition, almost anorexic, her hair was black, long and stringy, and her eye's were completely charcoal, along her hip was a jagged dagger. The most striking thing about her was some sort of mechanical device that was digging into her neck, revealing the inside of her throat, showing her vocal cords, blood dripped down the opening in single red lines.

Fear wiggled it's way into Samael's chest and his legs buckled, He suddenly found himself unable to breath, the woman smirked a horrible smirk and spoke in a raspy voice.

"You know who I am?" She asked, and Samael nodded numbly, how could he not? This was the villain classified as screamer, an A rank villain that captured children, _and raped and murdered them._ She had the ability to raise her voice to higher pitches, enough to explode brains from the inside.

She raked a finger down Samael's face, and looked at him curiously. "Hmm, your handsome, but you're a bit to old for me, I prefer mine young." She said with a smirk at the end, gesturing to the child on her shoulder.

Samael tried to find his voice. "w-w-why are you d-doing this?" He managed to say, Screamer sighed, a ringing sound that hurt Samael's ears.

"Because I want to?" She said with a bored tone in her voice. Then she smiled a cold, damning smile at him. "If you want to stop me, use your Quirk."

Samael's eyes widened, and Screamer seemed to come to a realization. "Oh. Oh _my_. You don't have a Quirk, do you?" Samael began to shake, and he put his hands to the floor and looked down, tears started spilling from his eyes.

"Oh you poor thing." She said sardonically. "Allow me to put you out of your misery."

Samael suddenly found strength in his legs, and right before the dagger hit him he managed to jump out of the way, though not without stumbling a bit. He managed to stay on his feet and turned back to face the A ranked villain.

The child seemed to have regained consciousness and was now screaming and thrashing in her grip, crying and kicking, giving Screamer a bit of trouble as she was scowling and punching the child in the face trying to knock him back out.

The boy locked eyes with him and Samael froze. " _HELP MEE! MOMMYY!"_ He screamed at him, or to him.

Samael's mind ripped it's way back through his memories, back to when he was crying out for his mother after the car crash, the sudden calmness and numb feeling he got when he realized she was dead, the rage he felt when he realized All Might couldn't stop the truck that killed her in time.

Screamer screamed, a loud sound that made Samael's mind shake and knocked the boy out again, the sight of the boy now made him snap, and he was reacting before he could think.

"Leave him ALOOONEE!" Samael yelled and rushed the villain, intending to slam into her and force her to drop the child, Screamer's eyes widened as she suddenly felt him slam into her, the force knocking the kid out of her hands, a loud _'thunk'_ sound as she hit the floor.

"Th-that actually worked?" Samael said aloud, before pivoting on his heel and turning back to the kid. "Hey, hey _kid!_ Wake up you need to run!" He screamed in the boy's face.

Slowly the kid woke up, and Samael sighed with relief, that relief was dashed when he suddenly felt agony split through his chest, the boy was suddenly wide awake and screamed in fear and crawled backwards away. Samael looked down and saw a dagger in place where his chest should be, he also felt hot breath in his right ear.

"You _little shit_." Screamer snarled. "I usually use this dagger for my victims. But I'll make a special case for you." She yanked the dagger out violently and blood splattered the marble floor.

"Kid… _Run."_ Samael managed to say through the blood pooling through his lips, then immediately coughed up about an ounce of blood.

 _She must have punctured a lung, I can feel it building in my throat_ He managed to deduce through his pain fogged mind, he was barely aware of the child sprinting for all he was worth away from them.

Screamer made a 'tsk' sound, and moved around him to his front, then crouched in front of him. "The police are here, which means the Heroes are, hey kid. Guess what, you get to die quickly today, any last words?"

He looked at her and smirked. "I'll see you in hell." He spat at her. Screamers eye's filled with rage and stabbed the dagger straight into his heart, killing him.

 **LINE BREAK.**

All might had just arrived on scene when the boy came barreling through the mall doors. He only had ten minutes left on his transformation, the boy collapsed into his mothers' arms blubbering about somebody still in there.

"There's two heat signatures inside the building, there may be two villains!" One of the officers said, a young officer, with the Quirk to sense body heat.

The police suddenly got more active, he walked up to the boy and kneeled down beside him. "It's okay now, I am here, what's going on?"

"Th-there's somebody still in there! He's fighting that screaming lady! He saved me, but he was stabbed in the chest!"

 _Screamer…._ All Might realized, _A dangerous one… wait… a boy was hurt!?_

"Can you tell me more about this guy fighting this villain?" All Might asked gently.

The boy opened his mouth to speak when the same heat seeking officer suddenly yelled out: "One of the heat signatures have disappeared! He may be dead!"

All might was already through the doors before he even finished his sentence, rushing through the large hallways of the mall he mentally checked how long he had left on his transformation.

 _Seven minutes._ All Might reminded himself. _Please still be alive sir._

He rounded a corner and stopped, his heart dropped when he saw the damage, windows were smashed, blood was everywhere, people were unconscious.

Then he saw Screamer, and his throat clenched when he saw her yank the dagger out of the heart of someone.

Someone he could swear looked familiar, that didn't matter right now, Screamer turned away and locked eye's with All Might, she let out an insane laugh which made his blood boil.

"You made it in time to stop me, but not to save this boy." She taunted. "He was young you know, probably hadn't even made it into high school yet, not that many would take a Quirk-less boy anyway in this… pitiful world."

All might began to shake with rage. "He… was Quirk-less… You killed someone who couldn't even fight back!?"

Screamer rolled her black eyes. "He fought alright, gutsy kid too, told me he'd see me in hell, right before I plunged the dagger into his heart, if he had a Quirk he might have made a decent hero."

All Might was so angry his smile left his face. "Screamer, you are coming with me!" He lunged, he felt the power of One for All flow through his body as he raised his fist, tightened his chest and clenched his butt cheeks.

Screamer tried to get out of the way, but she was too slow. "Detroit SMAAAASSHHH!" He rocketed the punch into her abdomen, holding back just enough not to kill her as he sent her straight through the ceiling, nearly collapsing it all around them.

 _Two minutes…_ All might thought when the dust settled. _That was close._

"All Might!" A familiar voice called, bringing him relief, he allowed himself to lose his muscular transformation, showing his true form, barely more than a living skeleton.

Ignoring Tsukauchi's call he knelt beside the boy Screamer killed. His heart clenched as he examined him, he really _was_ young. He brushed the teenager's hair out of the way of his face as Tsukauchi put his hand on the number one hero's shoulder. Opting not to speak, he knew how All Might was feeling right now.

"….I know this boy…" All might realized, and right then it was all he could do not to break down crying.

"Knew him well?" Tsukauchi asked gently. All Might shook his head, some of his eye's shadowed.

"Six or seven years ago…. I was chasing a band of criminals…. They crashed into a car… All of them died on impact… but…" All might was crying now, quiet sobs as he told his story.

Tsukauchi finished the story for him. "That car they crashed into, was this boys mother's car wasn't he? I remember you telling me that when I arrived on scene, she died instantly and he survived, covered in blood but unharmed."

"Y-yes… He was so angry… he didn't deserve this Tsukauchi-san. He didn't _deserve_ this." All-Might said.

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time… he was Quirk-less right? I'll make sure the world knows he died a hero. I'll notify his-"

"He moved." All-Might interrupted.

"Toshinori… It was probably a death rattle, the body ca-"

"Look! His wounds!" All-Might interrupted again, pointing to the hole's in his chest, Tsukauchi's eye's widened as they closed completely, as if they were never there.

Suddenly the teenager woke up with a gasp, gripping his chest he sat up and looked around, eventually resting his eyes on the two adults.

"Wha-what happened? I-I died just now, who are you? Where's Screamer!?" He stood up and immediately lost his balance.

Tsukauchi grabbed his hand to keep him from falling, still processing what just happened, All Might found his voice again.

"Screamer is down, I knocked her out." All Might said. "You… just came back to life, you were dead."

"I…" Samael looked to be in utter disbelief. "Are you… All Might?" He asked, looking to the living skeleton in wonder.

"…Yes, this is my true form, young Mizaki." He admitted.

"You remember me?" Samael asked surprised.

"I remember everyone, I remember you also said you were Quirk-less."

Tsukauchi was gonna need a drink after all of this. "Seems like he just found it, you have an amazing Quirk young man."

"I… you didn't bring me back?" Samael sat down on a nearby bench, rubbing his face he took shuddering breath. "What does this mean?"

All Might hesitantly put a hand on the boys shoulder. "It means my boy, that you have a Quirk after all, Immortality of some sort."

"I don't know what your thinking All-Might. But what I'm thinking is that this young man could be a spectacular hero one day." Tsukauchi said.

The boy jolted. "Me… a hero?" A sparkle came to his eyes, All Might noticed, a hesitant flame seemed to burn in the child, waiting to ignite into something more.

All Might would have given One for All to the teenager right then if he hadn't already passed it on to somebody that was once Quirk-less.

All Might smiled, "What do you want boy?" he still hadn't removed his hand from Samael's shoulder. "What is your dream?"

"My dream…" The boy echoed. "…I want to be a hero!" he said. And All Might saw the flame burn, brightly, almost blinding.

Then he saw it fade, as the boy slumped over. "But how can I be a hero with this… Quirk? I cant help people."

All Might let out a laugh, then transformed into his muscular form. "My boy! Your Quirk defies death! You are immortal, you can be an amazing hero!"

The boy's eyes widened, and he smiled widely. "O-okay!"

Tsukauchi walked over and held a hand out. "Then allow me to be the first to shake your hand." He said and smiled. "Immortal Hero."

Samael grinned, and shook the detective's hand.

 **Line Break.**

Yaoyorozu was home watching the news, broadcasting all the action, shook reveal the teenager who saved the child's life with her family, her jaw dropped when she saw Samael Mizaki's face appear on screen in front of cameras.

That source of those grey eyes, someone she never spoke to out of fear. Because the way he seemed to hate everybody because of their Quirks. She knew about what he went through and never lifted a finger to help.

That's why she was also very impressed when he chose U.A school, just to be a dick to everyone in the room.

"Hmm, Momo darling. Isn't that your Quirk-less classmate?" Yaoyorozu's mother asked, but she wasn't listening. She was focused on the screen, as the reporter, a pretty young woman spoke to Mizaki.

"Right before All Might ran into the building, one of the officers who can read body heat lost your signature, which normally would mean you died, can you tell us your trick? Is It your Quirk?"

Yaoyorozu found it amusing how nervous he appeared to be, but he managed to speak without his voice catching.

"No, uh… yes. I-I thought I was Quirk-less until today, my heat signature was lost because I was in fact killed by Screamer…. My Quirk seems to be something akin to Immortality, because after I was killed I came back a few minutes later, miss." Samael said.

Yaoyorozu, and most of the world watching this news channel without a doubt lost their collective shits at the revelation. The bystanders down there with him certainly did and nobody could blame them. A Quirk that doesn't allow it's user to ever die!

"Is it just from physical wounds you cant die from?" Another reporter asked, or are you completely immortal?"

"W-well since this is my first time dying… I don't know. I'd say testing would be in order but I'd have to… well… die, I can say that my body healed itself completely after I came back which is why I have no injuries… but… it hurt."

Suddenly an officer in a brown overcoat with a matching hat came into view blocking Samael from sight. "That's enough questions for the kid. Be on your way all of you!" He commanded, forcing the reporters to scatter.

The tv cut off, and Yaoyorozu whipped her head around to see her father holding the remote. "The news rot's brains anyway, all this talk about immortality. Peh." He said and walked away.

Her mother rolled her eyes and smiled at Yaoyorozu. "Next week you graduate middle school, and a couple months after that you are going to U.A. I'm so proud of you honey."

"Thanks… mom." Yaoyorozu offered a weak smile, her mother however, noticed something was wrong immediately, which was something that probably had to do with her Quirk empathy: which allowed her to sense the emotional state of other people.

"What's wrong honey? Are you thinking about that Mizaki boy?" She asked.

Yaoyorozu sighed but nodded her head. "For years… he was bullied for years because of his lack of a Quirk… when all this time he had one that powerful, you just couldn't see it… I never… I never did anything to help when I should have, I want to be a hero, but I never tried to help somebody that clearly needed it."

Her mother was silent for a while, then she came over and sat beside her daughter, hugging her. "Your still young." She said. "You have a lot to learn, I don't approve of you never helping him. But I understand why you didn't. Let me guess, he hated the world and all of it's Quirks."

Yaoyorozu began to cry. "Yes… but even so… I should have at least tried!" Momo's mother hugged her as she broke down in her arms, until she fell asleep.

Yaoyorozu's mother didn't move her, just gently pulled a blanket over her and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well my little hero."

 **LINE BREAK SOME TIME LATER**

Samael's heart nearly beat out of his chest as he stood walked into the examination sight, his nerves were on fire and was fairly sure he was close to puking.

He closed his eyes while walking to take a big breath which was a mistake, as he accidently shoulder checked a girl with pink skin and hair, with horns and black sclera with yellow irises.

"Sorry." He muttered out and kept walking, ignoring the curious glance she sent him but otherwise took little notice.

"DEKU, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Someone suddenly shouted, Samael looked back and saw someone with green hair basically shoved away from where he was walking by an some douche with blond hair and red eyes.

Samael decided on a whim to be an asshole to the asshole, as subtly as he could he made his way in front of the blonde haired teenager and started walking incredibly slow.

It almost instantly got the reaction he wanted. "HEY GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The blond said, Samael looked back with a blank look on his face.

"Who me?" He asked innocently. "I mean you could just go around me."

"SHUT UP!" he growled, his hands popping. "Get out of my way or die!" he threatened.

Other people stopped their walk to watch the action, the green-haired boy as well watched with wide eyes.

"You cant kill me, so go ahead and try." Samael smirked. It was a little bit of Quirk abuse, but he wanted to put this guys ego in place a little, he was a stereotypical bully and Samael _hated_ that.

The blond's teeth ground together, and he almost literally was fuming with anger. But instead of attacking he walked around Samael who smirked when the blond backed down.

Samael smiled as the green-haired boy from before walked up to him nervously. "Hey, uh… sorry about bakugo… he's a bit tough to handle. I've had it rough today, a girl had to save me from tripping earlier."

"He bullies you, I cant stand bullies. I know the feeling. What's your name?" Samael asked while walking beside him.

"Oh, uh I-Izuku Midoriya." He said politely. And Samael's eye's widened.

"Midoriya!?" He practically shouted. "It's me! Samael!"

Midoriya looked confused for the briefest moment before his eyes widened and he grinned. "Woah! I didn't even recognize you! How've you been man I saw you on the news!"

 _Still the epitome of sunshine I see_. "Ahh, you know. Life's been difficult for me, the day we met… my mother died."

Midoriya's face fell. "I'm… so sorry. I didn't know. The last I saw you in person, you were crying about being Quirk-less, but-"

"It's fine. Please don't be sorry, how about you, what was your Quirk that day?" Samael asked smiling.

Midoriya suddenly looked nervous and he started fidgeting with his hands. "o-oh w-w-w-well the thing i-is, i-… they thought I was Q-quirk-less as well, but I was j-just an incredibly late b-b-bloomer, my quirk didn't m-manifest u-until last year."

"I see…" Samael said in sympathy. "Hey don't feel bad, I thought I didn't have a Quirk until I died."

"Oh yea!" Midoriya realized. "Immortality… that's your Quirk right?"

"Yes technically but that's not the actual name of it." Samael confirmed.

"Then what did you name it?"

"I call it, Undying."

"Cooolll." Midoriya said. "Nice swords by the way."

Samael blushed as he realized he completely forgot about the dual blades on his back.

 _A gift from All Might_. Samael remembered. _He told me these blades were strong enough to block a punch from him, since I don't have a quirk I can physically use he gave me these and helped me train to use them_.

"T-thanks. It's adamantite, unbreakable."

They found themselves inside a massive auditorium, easily capable of holding thousands of people at once, Izuku waved goodbye to Samael and sat down beside the bakugo person that bullied him. Samael was confused by this but didn't bother to interfere.

Without really thinking about it he picked a random seat and sat down in it, he realized pleasantly that his nerves had calmed down completely, so he was able to relax in spite of being around thousands of people that were stronger than him.

Somebody tapped him on his left shoulder, he looked above him and nearly fell out of his seat when he saw a girl with familiar black hair.

"Seems like you made it despite being weak." Yaoyorozu said, it wasn't an insult, not on purpose despite the way she said it, merely an observation.

"Did you think I wouldn't come?" he shot back, raising an eyebrow. "And why are you even here? Didn't you get in through an official recommendation?"

"I did, on both things. And I chose to go through the exam anyway to see if I was worth my salt, as you could say."

"Even though you were the strongest in our entire school?"

Yaoyorozu smiled. "Was that a compliment?"

Samael huffed. "I always respected your power, I just didn't like you because you never used it to help people." He turned away from her before she could respond and began to listen to the pro hero present mic talk to the students, feeling a spark of anger in him when some uptight guy in glasses called out Midoriya for muttering, causing a lot of people to laugh at him.

Eventually, Present Mic had every student file out of doors and onto buses, a forty-five-minute ride later filled with potential students who were all relaxed and confident. They were surrounded by open fields, however behind tall walls were false cities in which the candidates would take they're tests.

A boy with spiky red hair and teeth like a shark was doing stretches, and his skin would change periodically, as if hardening. In front of them there was a kind with bright blonde hair that literally sparkled and wore a large buckle around his stomach.

Samael for his part was doing last minute drills with his adamantite swords, he only really learned some of the basics, as All Might couldn't train him often because he was training someone else that inherited his power.

Samael was shocked when All Might told him everything, including about his own limitations and the origins of one for all, including that he had passed on his power to somebody.

That somebody in fact, was supposedly in the crowd today, though All Might wouldn't tell him because he wanted it a secret. To be frank, he still wasn't sure why All Might told him all that, he chalked it up to him apologizing for not saving his mother in his own way.

"Woaahhh cool swords!" A voice said behind him, he turned around to see that the red head with shark teeth was admiring his blades.

"Uh… thanks." Samael said awkwardly, other than Izuku and Yaoyorozu (Not counting Bakugo) No one had spoken to him.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima, manliest of man and soon to be student of U.A." Kirishima said boisterously.

"Your pretty confident, the test hasn't even started yet." Samael noted, Kirishima just smiled.

"Well, I have to show courage even if I don't feel courageous at times. How am I gonna be a hero if I don't!?" He shouted this, and Samael kind of sweat-dropped.

"Good luck to you." Samael said, right as another announcement was made.

"BEEEGGGGIIIIIIINNNN!" Present mic suddenly yelled out across the compounds, everyone looked around confused.

"What's wrong! The test has started so get going!" Present mic yelled, Kirishima grinned.

"Good luck on your test!" he said and sprinted away before Samael could speak.

"W-wait a minute!" Samael sheathed his swords and sprinted after them. _Damnit, I'm already lagging behind!_

Heading into the compound Samael found people fighting already, the blonde douchebag from earlier was smashing his way through the competition, dominating the metal one pointers.

And there were _hundreds_ of them. Running ahead, jumping over a dead one pointer he heads further into the false city, hoping to gain some ground on his fellow candidates.

Eventually he came to a run down part of the compound, this area was being slowly retaken by nature, broken pipes, cracked windows rusted buildings.

A loud metallic groan resounded behind him, and he spun around and jumped back just in time to dodge a strike from a big creature.

This one looked bulky, bulkier than the one pointer machines, however on the flipside it was a lot slower. it looked like a type 3.

 _It sacrificed it's power for speed, that's good for me, I'm faster than it._ Samael thought and drew both swords from the sheaths on his back, the sun gleaming off the blue green blades.

Suddenly, another metal creature jumped from the skyscraper behind him and landed on his flank, it had a humanoid shape, however in place of hands were two large black swords.

 _That must be a type 2. This one's looks more human than the rest, it's probably a lot faster as well._ Samael thought.

His heart picked up speed as the type 3 and type 2 attacked at the same time, Samael dashed forward and rolled under the type 3 as the type 2 swung it's mech blade, slicing into it's mechanical comrade.

Samael crawled under the type 3 further and stabbed both his blades into what counted as it's stomach, it groaned as if in pain and Samael ripped the blades out and rolled out from under it as it collapsed.

The type 2 ran forward again and did a front flip, locked both of it's hands together and brought down it's mech blades hard, Samael managed to dodge the attack however his right hand sword was knocked out of his hand from the impact.

Then the type 2 held both it's hand swords up and started spinning rapidly, suddenly it tilted itself towards Samael and rocketed to him, blades in a spiral.

"Shit!"

Samael once again jumped to the side, gripped his sword with both of his hands and swung as hard as he could, the impact split his hands open but also cut the head off of the type 2, oil burst out of it soaking the ground as it collapsed.

Breathing heavily, Samael allowed himself to grin as he grabbed his fallen blade and sheathed his swords, continuing his run deeper into the false city.

 **Line Break Observation room.**

"Well now that's pretty impressive." Present mic said. "He took down a type 3 and type 2 by himself without using his Quirk, that's not easy to do even with a Quirk. Especially with those type 2's"

"I'm wondering why he didn't use it, it leaves less injuries for me to deal with later if they use their powers." A short old woman in a nurse outfit said.

"Maybe he can't use his Quirk…" A man grumbled, his shoulder length black hair partially hanging in front of his face.

 _Oh. That's right. I forgot to tell them that Mizaki boy's Quirk doesn't activate until he's dead._ All might realized. _Hmm, should I tell them? No it should be fine, there's little chance of dying here._

 **Line Break Exam site**

Samael ran through an alleyway searching for something, _anything_ at all. His ears pricked as he heard the sounds of fighting up ahead. Running through an alley as the main way was blocked by rubble he came out behind two candidates.

And _god damn_ they were in trouble. Both of them were surrounded by type 2's. One of them he didn't recognize, his most striking feature was in place of his head was the head of a crow, and coming out of his stomach was some sort of black demon.

He groaned as he recognized the other one, Yaoyorozu was fighting for all she was worth, however neither of them could keep up with the suddenly endless amount of type 2's

Bracing himself he jumped in the battle, running forward he drew his swords and stabbed a type 2 in the back, breaking into the circle that had formed around the teenager with the crow face.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked when Samael stood beside him with his weapons drawn.

"Talk later, fight now!" Samael responded as one of the type 2's rushed forward, wind milling it's mech blades, The crow's shadow demon came up from behind and bit it's head off, killing it before it could reach him.

Agh!" The crow yelled in pain, as one of the mechs cut into his arm, Samael lunged forward bringing both of his swords down in a horizontal slash cutting it in half.

One of it's blades went wild after it died and spun and flung itself into another type two's chest killing it instantly.

" That was convenient." Samael muttered. Suddenly he heard the crow yell out a warning. And pain exploded down his back, one of the machines had lunged forwards and slashed its blade down his entire back.

He turned around to kill it but found that the crow had done so already, Samael turned to say thanks but instead threw both his swords on instinct at two more type 2's, killing one and severely injuring the other which the crow finished off.

The crow grabbed both of his swords and threw them both back to Samael, who caught them and stabbed another type 2 killing it. Just like that, the Type 2's surrounding the crow were dead.

Without missing a beat he nodded to the crow and took off towards his former classmate, ignoring the pain his injuries were causing him. One of the type 2's surrounding Yaoyorozu turned around to attack Samael, who ducked under the swing and counter struck, severing both of its arms.

 _Thank god for All Might's training_ Samael thought as he once again jumped into the thick of it. Yaoyorozu saw him and her eyes widened, on instinct they both got back to back with each other, however this caused pain to shoot through Samael's back.

"L-looks like you could use some help!" Samael said, gritting his teeth in pain, his breath was coming in ragged gasps.

Yaoyorozu didn't look too bad, however her breathing was hard and she looked noticeably thinner than before. "I'm a bit embarrassed to say this, but I could use the help."

"Heh, maybe I should have gotten the recommendation letter instead of you."

"Don't make me stab you." Yaoyorozu said as she stabbed a type 2 with her staff.

"Eh, I'd just come back!" Samael lunged forward spinning his entire body, attempting to mimic the attack the type 2's would do, it succeeded as both of his blades cut through several type 2's. he only killed one, but he damaged the others which gave Yaoyorozu the opportunity to kill all the others.

They got back to back again. "Not bad beauty queen." He complimented, smirking as he stared down the last five type 2's.

"You've done better than I expected you too." She responded in kind, Samael snorted. It was a very 'Momo' compliment, both insult and genuine impressiveness.

"I gotta keep moving." Samael said. "Think you can handle the last four?"

"Four?" Yaoyorozu echoed. "But there's fi-" She was interrupted by Samael dashing forward swinging his blades and cutting a type 2 in half, the force of the swing sending Samael tumbling forward, who rolled then dashed off, sheathing his swords as he ran.

Momo rolled her eyes and kept fighting, taking out the last four with little effort.

"Two minutes remaining!" An automated voice suddenly rang out, and Samael doubled his efforts.

 **Line Break Observation room**

"Hmm, this is concerning. Midoriya Izuku and Samael Mizaki haven't used their Quirks yet, is it possible they're Quirk less?" A talking animal said, rather strange in it's appearance it seemed to be made up of multiple animals.

"Well the way it's looking now it sure seems that way." The long-haired man said. "There's a striking difference between them though."

"Oh? And what's that?" The old nurse asked.

"Izuku Midoriya has done… literally nothing this entire time but look like he's about to faint. Samael Mizaki however, he's not only fought and destroyed several type 2's, but he's protected his other candidates, the people he's supposed to be competing against, all without using a Quirk. Granted… his attacks are sloppy."

"I agree, on all counts. Aizawa." Present mic said. "Samael's kind of been flailing his arms around and getting lucky."

"Luck doesn't last in the hero world…" Aizawa mumbled.

"Regardless… we cant allow people who are Quirk-less to join our school, it would be unfair to the others with Quirks who have fought to be here." The animal said.

"Principal Nezu." All Might spoke up for the first time in the conversation. "Isn't it also unfair to not accept a student who has done exceedingly well on the test? Even if they have no Quirk? That especially seems like prejudice."

"It does seem like that." Nezu admitted. "But I will take the flak for it, it's for the best. I don't want to be inevitably responsible for a young man's death."

"Sir… are we still talking about Samael, or Midoriya?" All Might asked.

Nezu didn't answer that. All might clenched his hands with tension. _Young Midoriya…. Young Mizaki…._ He thought concernedly.

 **Line break Exam Site**

"Midoriya!" Samael called, the green-haired boy turned around and his eyes widened when he saw him.

"Samael!" He ran up to him and froze, Samael was covered in oil and blood, his breathing was heavy, and he looked tired.

 _Even Samael has been doing something…_ Midoriya thought, his hope's dropping. _Why cant I do anything?_

Suddenly, the ground shook hard enough that it nearly knocked both teens off balance, Samael and Midoriya's eyes widened as an entire _skyscraper_ fell down, revealing an utterly giant mechanical creature.

"Everyone run! It's a type 4 gimmick!" A candidate screamed out, and all hell broke loose, Midoriya collapsed to the ground and stared up in fear, and Samael's legs were shaking as candidates ran past them.

"Wh-what the hell?" Samael's voice cracked, and he took a couple steps back.

"W-w-w-we need to ru-"Midoriya began but stopped, his eyes still held paralyzing fear in them, both for himself and for someone else.

Samael looked through the smoke and saw a girl that was trapped under the rubble, and a candidate attempting to fight the thing, he had to suppress an eyeroll when he realized that it was in fact Bakugo fighting the giant metal monstrosity, and losing badly, very quickly the volatile blond was thrown by one of it's legs, he hit a gas pipe on his way down and fell unconscious beside the girl.

Midoriya was up and running before Samael even realized it. "Mi-Izuku no!"

Too late, something seemed to possess the green-haired boy and when he got close enough power seemed to charge through his legs, so strong it tore his pants legs apart.

Samael's eye's widened as he watched in awe as Izuku charged up a punch and hit the thing, crushing it's skull in and sending It rearing back, debris began to slowly fall off of it and hit the ground.

Izuku suddenly had nowhere to go but down and began to scream as he fell. Samael's chest nearly exploded with fear as he began running forward in a desperate attempt to save his green haired candidate.

He didn't need to, the girl had managed to free herself and use her Quirk, some sort of floaty ability to levitate herself on a piece of the rubble, rising up and saving him from death.

Samael let out a laugh of pure relief as the brown-haired girl came down. Allowing himself to feel relaxed.

Then all hell broke loose, as the brown-haired girl stepped away from both unconscious boys the head of the giant robot broke off and began to fall.

Target? Right on all three of them. Just like Izuku, Samael dashed forward before thinking, grabbing the girl first he pushed her out of the way, then as quick as he could dragged the unconscious Izuku from under impending death.

He reached Bakugo and had just enough time to push his half-conscious body out of the way, before the robot head landed on him. Samael had just enough time to hear every candidate scream before his world went black.

 **Line Break**

Yaoyorozu was there when the giant robot head crushed Samael's entire body, she knew about his Quirk, but regardless watching someone die shook her in a way she didn't think possible, especially since it was someone she technically knew.

She also knew that there were many others who didn't know about him in the massive crowd, and those people were currently standing there wide-eyed and in disbelief that someone actually _died_ during the exam.

Well, them screaming in horror also cemented that too, her own legs were shaking as she watched the brown-haired girl collapse on to her knees, staring in disbelief at the fallen gimmick head.

Suddenly, though Yaoyorozu was not sure where from, the heroes appeared, the only ones she recognized being All Might and Present Mic themselves as they ran towards the fallen head.

"You better be right All Might." The one with the long hair said.

"I hope he is." An old woman in a nurse's outfit said. "even if he's alive, repairing those injuries will end up killing me."

"Trust me everybody." All Might said. "He wont even be injured." He declared as he effortlessly picked up the Gimmicks head and threw it, All Might did flinch a little but nevertheless he pulled out the mangled corpse of Samael.

It was all Yaoyorozu could do not to throw up, other candidates started whispering among themselves. Seemingly against her will she surged forward, ignoring the bile in her throat as she got closer to her former classmate.

"Hey, you. Don't move any closer." The man with the long hair said. Yaoyorozu wanted to protest but didn't. instead clutching a hand to her chest in worry as she looked at him.

Then suddenly, Samael started coughing. The man with the long hair forgot about Yaoyorozu as he turned around shocked. Samael was sitting up, holding his head, his clothes were covered in blood, but when he took his shirt off his entire body was completely unharmed.

Her heart did a double take as she examined his body, scars literally covered his torso, and an especially nasty one that spanned his entire torso from the bottom of his stomach all the way to his left shoulder.

 _I could of stopped all of that._ She thought guiltily. _Yet I stood by_.

The Long haired man said something, whether to All Might or to Samael Yaoyorozu couldn't tell because most of the students around her were freaking out that someone literally _came back to life_.

Yaoyorozu snuck closer so she could hear the talking.

"He really is uninjured…" The old nurse said. "This is remarkable, I never thought I'd live to see the day where someone on this earth would have a Quirk that never lets them die."

"I can still feel it…" Samael muttered. "The pain of dying, then the cold after… I may not be able to die truly… but that doesn't mean it doesn't suck still."

"That's good." The animal said. "Don't ever let yourself grow used to death, even if your Quirk defies it."

"Advice from our loving principal I see." Present mic said.

"Just words of wisdom to one of our students." He responded with a smile.

"I didn't realize we were accepting people already." The long-haired man sighed.

"Come now Aizawa, after the way he displayed himself, he's more than earned the right to be in our school." The animal man said.

Aizawa just grunted.

"U-um… excuse me?" Yaoyorozu hesitantly asked, she managed to keep her composure when all the teachers looked at her.

"I thought I told you to stay back." Aizawa's eyes narrowed as he spoke to her.

"I… you did but I was worried sir." Yaoyorozu said. "He's a former classmate of mine."

"I'm fine Yaoyorozu-san." Samael grunted as he stood up. "I cant die."

The statement sent a chill down her spine. But she nodded to him anyway and gave a small smile. "I'm glad."

Samael's cheeks turned red a little as he turned away. "I assume the test Is over? If so can I go home?"

"Yes, we will mail you a letter later on whether you've been accepted or not." The animal said.

Samael rolled his shoulders and walked away, ignoring the people staring at him as he walked by.

"As a matter of fact!" Present mic yelled, projecting his voice across the area. "The test is now over, you can all go home now!"

After more mumbling by the students they all slowly shuffled out of the compound, still in awe at what they just witnessed.

Once the teachers were alone All might switched back to his true form and Aizawa decided to speak. "His existence is dangerous…"

"We must guide him carefully." All Might said. "And he can be an amazing hero."

"He can also be a deadly villain."

"That is true." Nezu agreed. "We can't hide his Quirk, and the villains could have some major use for it, if they were to ever capture and convert him."

"I don't think you understand just how dangerous he is." Aizawa insisted. "He literally can't die, granted we don't know the extent of his Quirk, but if he _literally can't die,_ then if he turns villain… then All for one will have a field day with him."

"We haven't heard anything from All for one since Toshi-san last fought him." Present Mic said.

"Like I said, we guide him. And we don't let him fall into the villain's hands." All Might said.

"I hope your right… Toshinori…" Aizawa said.

 **A/N: This is kind of a test for a story I've been mentally brewing in my mind for some time now, clearly I've made some changes to the canon as you can see here. I honestly have little clue how you all will feel about it so make sure to let me know if you like it. I always take criticism however if you straight up flame me you will be blocked.**

 **I also take suggestions, so if you have an idea leave it in a review. Also as a side note, not all chapters will be ten thousand words like this… I just started writing and couldn't stop lol.**

 **Anyway that's about it, tell me your thoughts I'm interested in hearing them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I told those jack-asses I would make it." Samael muttered to himself, smirking smugly as he walked to his class.

"Class 1-A… I wonder if Izuku is In that one." Samael mumbled again, ignoring the strange looks some other students were giving him.

A small commotion up ahead caught his attention, and he smiled to himself as he watched his green haired friend beet red talking to the girl with brown hair that he saved, she was waving her hands excitedly and throwing punches at the air.

That smile grew a little when he noticed that they were standing beside the door to his class, which meant they were most likely in his class.

Class 1-A, not wanting to be a cockblocker Samael merely smiled at Izuku and gave him a thumbs up as he passed by, his green-haired friends expressions varied multiple times, from happiness to see him, embarrassment at his predicament and despair that Samael wasn't going to help him.

That smile left his face slightly when he saw Yaoyorozu looking at him curiously, he blinked once, twice. Then took a deep breath and walked over, sitting in front of her.

Then he turned in his seat towards her. "Yaoyorozu-san. Hello." Samael said awkwardly. _This is going swimmingly_ he mentally chided himself as she tilted her head at his greeting.

"…Momo." She responded.

Eh? Samael's confusion must have shown on his face because she actually huffed in amusement.

"My first name is Momo, you can call me that If you wish, Mizaki-kun."

 _This must be her way of trying to bury the hatchet… hopefully not in my head later._ Samael thought. "Okay… but for now I'll stick to your last name."

She merely nodded and looked at the door, where a yell from Izuku caught their attention. Samael nearly choked when he saw a man in a sleeping bag drinking an apple juice box on the ground.

Everyone quieted down immediately, however the man with the long hair still sighed. "It took eight seconds for you to quiet down, unacceptable, as a hero, time is a precious resource. Consider this your first lesson."

A tall teen with straight black hair and glasses stood up with his hand raised. "Excuse my impudence sir, but who are you!?" He asked boisterously.

With probably a look so blank only the invisible girl Samael noticed in the back of the class could probably match he spoke. "I'm your homeroom teacher… Shota Aizawa, pleased to meet you. Lida Tenya."

 _ **This guy**_ _is our homeroom teacher?_ Samael thought. His jaw dropped when Aizawa reached into his sleeping bag and started throwing clothes at them, Samael tried to catch his but ended up getting plonked in the face by it instead.

"Change into your gym clothes and meet me at the school grounds." He simply said, then without a care in the world crawled back inside his sleeping bag, rolled out of the classroom and down the hall way.

"Ehhh!?" The entire class went. The guys walked out of the class-room, except for one short kid with balls on his head who had to be dragged out nails scratching the floor.

"Soo… where do we go to get changed?" Samael asked, not entirely willing to show his scars to the class yet.

"We'll just have to make do right here like the girls in there." A deep voice said, Samael turned and smiled a little as he saw the speaker.

"You're the crow!" He said, and stuck out his hand, the crow shook it. "But where's your shadow demon?"

"My actual name is Tokoyami Fumikage, and Dark shadow is inside me currently, I can retract and extract him at will." Tokoyami said. "Thank you by the way, for helping me during the exam."

"No problem, I was only really helpful because of my swords." He said smoothly, gesturing to the blades on his back, he turned around and saw everybody was already in their gym clothes.

Except him. _Shit shit shit_

"Samael, something wrong, they don't fit?" Izuku asked.

"O-oh no i…" Samael trailed off.

"We've seen the scars already." The red-haired boy that Samael spoke to before the exam started said, instead of the happy playful expression from before this one was genuinely somber.

"Yea, our entire class has actually… not close up, but we saw them, after… you came back from the dead." An impressively tall teen looked at him, his most striking feature being the fact that he had six arms.

"…Oh." Was all Samael could say.

"Enough of this!" A rough voice said, suddenly the shirt he was currently wearing was _literally_ ripped off of him, showing his whole upper body.

"Kacchan what are you doing!" Izuku said in horror, Bakugo wasn't listening however, he was too busy burning Samael's shirt in his hands.

"Getting this shit-stain's shit in gear, we gotta go the girls are probably already dressed!" He snarled finally.

Quickly Samael put on his gym clothes, face burning red from embarrassment, he had slipped his shirt on just in time as the girls shuffled out of the classroom.

"All present an accounted for?" Lida asked, and huffed. "Then let's go!"

 **Line break**

"Oh this is not good…" Toshinori thought to himself as he read up on U.A's teaching curriculum. "Aizawa is known for expelling students, last year he expelled an entire first year class just because he didn't like them."

"To be fair." Nezu began. "Six of those ended up becoming villains."

"Regardless sir… I'm worried about…" He trailed off.

"Izuku Midoriya. Your successor." It wasn't a question, Nezu already knew the symbol of peace had transferred his power, as well as an old friend of his, recovery girl…

And the kid that can never die, according to Toshinori himself Samael knows everything _except_ who the power was passed down to.

"Yes… sir." Toshinori admitted. "I know I shouldn't indulge or show bias."

"I understand why." Nezu said, smiling at the symbol of peace.

"Thank you, sir." Toshinori said.

 **Line break**

Samael was internally panicking. _How the_ _ **hell**_ _am I supposed to test my Quirk with these tests?_ He thought, his mind brewing for a solution.

"Oh and one more thing." Aizawa said and looked straight at Samael. "You, in particular. You cant use your swords, give them to me. This is a test of Quirks, not a test of equipment."

Reluctantly, Samael pulled the swords from his back and handed them to Aizawa, taking his place back in line he suddenly felt very naked without them.

"Alright, everybody, take your place on the line. The 50 meter dash is designed to test how fast you are, and how fast you will be able to get to an area when people need help."

Samael breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped up. He was good at this, he ran a lot from bullies (which helped him avoid even more scars) and had one of the fastest times on the physical tests in gym class, he was currently beside a girl that was completely pink and Izuku… who honestly looked even more nervous than him.

 _Cant blame him, it has to be frustrating. If his Quirk didn't break his bones he'd probably be able to dominate all these events effortlessly._ Samael thought in sympathy, he gripped his hands together and did some stretches, grunting as he felt his back pop slightly.

"It will be okay." Samael whispered to him. "Aizawa was lying about expulsion, don't ask how I know, just trust me." Izuku nodded but that didn't change his nervous expression, it was almost like he didn't really hear him.

"Alright everybody ready?" Aizawa asked. "Run!"

Samael took off like a rocket, surprising everybody with his speed, the only people in front of him were Lida (who had super speed so not surprising) a frog girl, and a guy who was using ice to freeze the track, making him go super-fast.

He didn't look back to see who was behind him, he ducked his head and crouched while running in an attempt to decrease wind resistance on his body and increase his speed.

He saw the white chalk on the ground that signified the end and stopped just in time to avoid plowing into the ice guy, dancing around him as he collapsed to a knee.

"Samael Mizaki! 5.12 seconds." Aizawa called, Samael barely heard from the thumping in his ears from his own heartbeat and the heavy breathing he was doing.

"Impressive running there Mizaki-kun!" Lida said patting his back. "Especially from someone without super speed."

Samael just coughed up a lung in reply. He allowed himself a look back to see the competition. The frog girl finished right after him, and Yaoyorozu after her.

Izuku was last. He somehow managed to be slower than the short pervert. And Samael could almost _feel_ the frustration coming from him. Especially since Bakugo, his archnemeses had the second best time in the class.

"Event one is done, everybody walk over to those tables and pick up those grip strength measurers, it will test how strong your grip is obviously, and how well you can keep your hold on a person you have rescued." Aizawa explained as they walked over and grabbed the items on the tables.

Samael gripped the measurers as hard as he could, suddenly aware that Yaoyorozu was standing beside him. confident he wouldn't do… terrible. He looked at it with an unsatisfied expression.

78 Kg. weaker than he expected, he snuck a glance at Yaoyorozu's and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

178 Kg. Samael's eye twitched. _She's_ _ **stronger**_ _than me!?_ He thought in disbelief, however upon closer inspection she noticed she had some contraption in her hand that was also connected to the measurer, enhancing her strength.

"Alright, that events over, on to the next, the standing long jump, I don't feel like explaining this one." Aizawa said.

This one was done two pairs at a time which gave Samael some time to rest, admittedly, his breathing was still a little rough from the first event.

Fate was decidedly not on Izuku's side, every single event so far he seemed to be side by side with Bakugo, and he watched in sympathy as bakugo made him look like a fool.

"Man… he's really struggling." Kirishima said, genuine sympathy in his eyes.

"I can see where he's coming from… it's been no picnic for me either… granted I've done better than him but still." Samael agreed.

"Yeah. Except the running portion, you were incredible, and without using a Quirk too! Super manly dude." Kirishima slapped his back, and Samael was just thankful his skin wasn't hardened currently.

"I'm just a good runner, that's about it." Samael waved away the compliment.

"Mizaki! Kirishima! Stop talking and move up!" Aizawa shouted. Thoroughly chagrined, both boys moved up.

 _I have no idea how to do this._ Samael thought, he bent his knees but all information in his brain left him on how to do a standing long jump, he glanced over to Kirishima who used his Quirk to give him extra leg strength, his jump sending him flying.

Aizawa said something to him, but Samael didn't hear. Instead Samael bent his knees and tilted his upper body forward and jumped as far as he could.

He landed on his feet, but when he turned around his face turned red as he realized that… that sucked. A lot. He probably only moved about six meters away from the jumping line.

Chagrined, he stepped off the sand and moved out of the way for the other students. _I jumped farther in middle school… I'm out of practice with that._

He watched the icy teenager and Yaoyorozu both jump, Yaoyorozu using a pole to launch herself as far as possible, while the boy just floated with ice until he felt like stopping.

The rest of the tests went similarly, Samael was perfectly average or below average in all categories, including endurance running in which he nearly passed out in, he let out a smile when Izuku threw further than Bakugo with just a _single_ finger.

At the end Izuku was almost crying, terrified of being expelled.

" Oh, by the way. The expulsion thing was a lie." Aizawa said with a shit eating grin.

"Ehhhhh!" The entire class went, including Izuku, Samael sighed.

"Of course it was… why would we be accepted into a school like this just to be expelled on the first day?" Samael said.

"Y-you knew!?" Izuku asked in shock. "You knew that he was lying?"

"I literally told you during the fifty meter dash, did you not hear me?" Samael countered, causing Izuku to look suddenly embarrassed.

"I… I didn't hear you… I was too worried."

Samael sighed. Izuku's eyes suddenly widened and looked up. "But what if you were wrong and he did expel the person with the lowest score, what if that person was you?"

"Well… I wouldn't really care honestly." Samael admitted.

"WHAT!?" The entire class screamed, Aizawa suddenly focused an intense gaze on him, and Samael knew he had to pick his words carefully.

 _Fuck it, let him expel me for speaking my true thoughts._ Samael thought. "I simultaneously care and don't care about being a hero to be honest, I only took the test to spite the people who said I couldn't do it, at the time of my decision I thought I _was_ Quirk-less, then I got killed by screamer."

Izuku looked at him like he grew a second head, his eyes widened again and he let out a squeak and fell backwards as one of Samael's own swords were put to his neck.

Not Izuku's, Samael himself. "You don't… care about being a hero?" Aizawa asked behind him, Samael could feel the anger coming off him in waves.

Samael should have been worried, his instinct told him to feel that way, but what really happened was suddenly he became very numb. Apathetic really, the last time he felt like this was…

When his mother died.

"Are you going to kill me? Sensei? In front of my classmates, you know I'll just come back." Samael said coldly, from behind him, Aizawa's eyes widened at the dead tone in his voice, there was absolutely no emotion whatsoever.

It was almost like a switch had been flipped, he remembered Toshinori telling him about the day his mother died, how he seemed to just… go numb, and then suddenly angry.

Hesitantly, Aizawa lowered Samael's sword from his throat, Samael turned around to face him slowly and had his swords thrust into his arms again, he looked up confused and saw Aizawa glaring at him.

"Get out of my sight, All Might will deal with you tomorrow." The long-haired hero said coldly. And looked at the rest of the students. "Class dismissed, you all passed."

Eraser-head walked away, and without a word Samael did the same, not bothering to heed some of the calls after him.

"Did… you all see that?" The frog girl, Asui asked. "He went completely emotionless."

"It was like a switch had flipped in his brain." Kirishima confirmed. "Is anyone else surprised he doesn't care about being a hero?"

"During the entrance exam…" Tokoyami began. "He helped me and Yaoyorozu-san out of a tough situation, he seemed very heroic then."

"I really thought Aizawa-sensei was about to kill him… his anger was startling." Uraraka said.

"I don't give a shit about this, it's obvious he was just bluffing, pretending to not be sacred because of his fucking Quirk." Bakugo barked.

 _No… your wrong Bakugo-kun._ Yaoyorozu thought. _That apathy was real… just now, he really didn't feel anything at all._

"Y-yaoyorozu-san, y-your thinking about something r-right?" Izuku Midoriya asked.

Yaoyorozu smiled. "No not really, just hungry." Kirishima grinned and patted her back.

"Let's all go get some good food then!" He said enthusiastically. "I found this awesome restaurant just nearby."

"Fuck that." Bakugo said and walked away, everybody else agreed as well.

"I'll pass too, I need to go to recovery girl for my finger." Izuku explained, it had gone numb, which Izuku had gotten progressively more worried about.

"All right, see ya' Midoriya-kun!" Kirishima waved, leading everybody away.

 **Line Break.**

"For a second, I really did think you were going to kill him." All might said to Aizawa, who had his back to him.

"I said he's dangerous before and I've cemented my opinion of that now considering the events that just happened." Aizawa drawled. "Did you hear what he said."

"I heard all of it." All Might admitted. "But I don't think he would be here if there wasn't at least a _little_ bit of him that wanted to be a hero."

"I read the report of him." Aizawa said. "And do you know what I saw Toshinori-san? That day when he walked away from his own _mothers_ crash site he disappeared for _four years_ , only to reappear mysteriously with no memory of those same years, when he walked away, did it seem like a switch flipped inside his brain? Like his emotions suddenly changed?"

"Yes, but I don't see how-"

"Aggh don't you have any forethought? Toshinori. Today that switch flipped right _in front of my eyes_. What the hell happened to him, and where the _fuck_ was he for those four years where nobody could account for him, and where is his father?" Aizawa ranted.

All Might was silent, he had no idea what to say because all of what Aizawa said was absolutely true. When he stayed silent Aizawa continued.

"Something's not right here, normal people don't do the things he does, I also read his file, did you know for his mothers name he only put her last name, not her first?" He asked.

"I knew that…" All might said. "He said… he doesn't remember his mothers name."

"Has he told you anything else?"

All Might told him what little he knew, Aizawa ran his fingers through his long hair. "We need to speak with principle Nezu about this, we need to have an investigation on him. At least find his father."

All Might seemed to hesitate for a long moment, and with great reluctance, gave a small nod. "I understand." Aizawa sighed in relief.

 **Line break**

Samael blinked as he realized he was back home holding his two swords in his hands, he knew where he was but despite that he still looked around in confusion. Questions burning in his mind.

 _Why am I at home? Why aren't I at school taking tests, the last thing I remember is the ball throw… and that was it._

Samael dropped his swords as his head throbbed in pain. "Why the hell cant I remember anything?"

Walking over to the counter of his home, he grabbed a glass from a nearby cabinet and filled his cup with water from the sink, chugging it down.

He noticed suddenly a letter was sitting on that same counter, he nearly dropped it upon reading the lettering on the front, written as if the writer was blind.

 _From, father._

"What the hell?" Samael practically ripped open the letter, and scrawled in the same terrible handwriting was as single sentence which sent a chill down his spine.

 _I'm watching you son, keep going._

 **The next day**

"No time to dally!" All Might practically boomed. "Today's activity is battle training!"

The entire class perked up at this, happy at the prospect of doing something actually interesting instead of slogging through boring subjects like English.

"And in accordance with the Quirk registry! Along with the special requests forms you filled out…" All might pulled a sheet off of a long rectangular box, revealing a glass pane with clothing and numbers inside.

"COSTUMES!" The entire class practically screamed with excitement. Samael managed a weak grin, sweat-dropping slightly, he didn't fill that out because he couldn't think of anything that would help utilize his Quirk.

"Oh and Samael. You didn't fill out the special request form. So just wear what you want." All Might said.

"Ehh?" Ashido turned around in surprise. "You didn't fill one out?"

"I… couldn't think of anything." Samael admitted, a blush creeping up his neck. However, despite that he had more important things to be concerned about.

The letter from his father… the father who his mother never talked about, and when brought up (from what he could remember) she became very somber upon mention, as if the mere mention of him sent her into a spiral.

"Why now… after all this time?" Samael muttered to himself.

"What was that Samael?" Izuku asked, Samael jolted in his seat, he looked up to realize everybody was filing out of the classroom. Samael was the only one who was still sitting down.

"O-oh nothing." He said, shuffling out of his seat and following behind the rest of his class.

 **Line break**

Everybody was standing around waiting with relaxed expressions, mixed with anticipation for what was to come.

"Sensei!" Lida raised his hand to get All Might's attention. "This appears to be the same field we used during our entrance exam! Will we once again be using city maneuvers?"

"Excellent question young lida! But no! This time we will be doing in door battle training!" All Might said.

All Might explained the logistics of today class, and how you will win, and how teams will be decided.

"Young Samael! You actually make an odd number of students, 21 actually, so you will be on a team of three instead of two!" All Might said and held a box out to him.

Samael hesitates. "Wouldn't that be unfair?" All Might grins and shakes his head.

"Nope! As a matter of fact your Quirk is a passive Quirk in a way. You cant activate it willingly, just when you die. And I doubt anyone here will want to kill you."

"Cant speak for Bakugo though." Mineta said. Causing said person to snarl at him while everyone else laughed.

Samael shrugs his shoulders and draw a small paper from the box, casually he walks over to Ojiro and Hagakure and show's them the paper to which they smile (assuming Hagakure smiles) and begin conversing with them.

Yaoyorozu was staring at him, a surprising disappointed feeling in her chest. As was Izuku, who was hoping he'd get to fight with his friend. (but was happy he was paired with Uraraka).

During the first fight, it was Uraraka and Izuku vs Bakugo and Lida, and intense emotional match that resulted in the heroes winning. Samael managed to refrain from cheering when his green-haired friend flipped Bakugo on his back, and he cheered with everyone when Izuku basically blew up the building with just wind pressure, giving Uraraka a chance to use her ability.

About half an hour later (and a change of buildings since between Bakugo and Izuku's powers it was trashed) the next lot was drawn.

"Alright, next up is… Team I as the villain team and Team B as the Hero team." All Might said.

There were murmurs from their classmates as they looked at each other, Samael, Hagakure and Ojiro followed All Might to their paper Mache bomb, while the Hero team went somewhere else.

 **Line break.**

"This is going to be sooo fun to watch." Ashido said bouncing on her heels.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Kaminari asked.

"It's a three on two, a handicap match for the Heroes, and just in my personal opinion, Samael could pull off a villain really well!" She said, grinning deviously and blushing.

"I don't think your thinking about a traditional villain." Asui said. "It's not like a movie where the villain is really hot for whatever reason."

Kyoka Jirou smirked. "Even though Mizaki-kun is pretty hot." She said, Kaminari gave her a brief look of discontent but quickly focused back onto the screen.

"If Hagakure was here I can guarantee she would have a lot to say about our registered pretty boys." Kirishima quipped.

Ashido sighed dramatically. "I'm so jealous of her… she gets to fight with and against a hot guy."

"Yaoyorozu-san." Asui looked to the black-haired girl. "I usually say whatever comes into my mind. I noticed you've been pretty quiet, in your opinion, who do you think is better looking, Todoroki-kun or Mizaki-kun?"

Yaoyorozu blinked once, twice, then her face exploded into a deep red. "I-I-I will not answer that question!"

Asui laughed in that way that says, _you'll answer one day_ and turned back to the screen. "Personal opinion? Todoroki is the most attractive."

"Ehh personally I'd give it to Mizaki-kun." Jirou said. "He's got more of a personality, Todoroki's kinda rude, like Bakugo, he's cute but he's a dick."

"I cant choose…" Ashido groaned. "Can I have both?"

Everyone said no at the same time. "I think Deku's attractive…" Uraraka said, probably without realizing it.

The girls did, and they jumped on her like a shark to blood. "Whaaa-!?" Ashido went. "He's kinda plain, and he's too nervous all the time."

"Well the curly hair is cute, but he's a crybaby. Dude's got one heck of a Quirk though." Jirou said.

Kaminari snapped. "Can you all stop talking about this already!?" for some reason he was glaring at Jirou who was laughing.

It was quiet for a while, then Asui spoke again.

"Todoroki." She said.

"Mizaki." Jirou countered.

"Both." Ashido sighed. Yaoyorozu stayed quiet (but her face turned red again), as did Uraraka.

Kaminari groaned. Kirishima laughed.

The people on the screen started moving.

The fight began.

 **Line Break.**

"All right what's the plan, because the way I see it were in big trouble." Ojiro said.

"Don't worry!" Hagakure said from… somewhere in the room. She had taken her gloves and shoes off, and Samael was trying to ignore the fact that while he couldn't see her she was currently stark-naked. "I can just sneak up on them and get them with the capture tape."

"I can come with you and act as a distraction." Samael suggested. "Also, does anyone else realize that it's… rather cold in here?"

Ojiro wrapped some of his body up with his tail. "It totally is, probably because of Todoroki's Quirk."

"Then we need to move now if we want to have a chance, Hagakure, we should go now." Samael said and went to run out of the room.

"Oh, one more thing, don't sleep on Mezo Shoji! He can replicate his body parts at the tip of his tentacles." Ojiro called out.

"Got it!" Samael and Hagakure said at the same time.

 **Line break.**

"Look at that, Samael's already moving out!" Ashido said.

"Like a man! He's gonna charge them head on!" Kirishima said, flexing his right arm and holding the muscle with his left.

"We cant see her, but Hagakure is probably with him somewhere." Sero said.

"Which means she's n-n-n-n-naked." Mineta drooled. Kirishima hit him upside the head.

"Merci! I am excited to see how our immortal friend handles them." Aoyama piped up for the first time.

"Children please be quiet." All Might asked. _Let's see how you handle the strongest student in this school… Young Mizaki._

 **Line Break**

"That must be the direction Todoroki and Shoji have gone." Hagakure said, pointing down a hallway completely encased in ice.

"Could be a trap, your invisible so can you scout ahead?" Samael asked, he wasn't sure if Hagakure gave a nod but he did hear her walking in that direction, so he assumed she listened.

It turned about to be a mistake, because the minute she was around that corner he heard ice coming at him from behind, Samael drew his blades and turned swinging, shattering the ice and keeping it from hitting him.

He got into a defensive stance as he stared down his opponent. "I didn't think you were the type for sneak attacks, Todoroki-kun." Samael said.

Todoroki's eyes were as calm and ice cold as his voice when he spoke. "3 vs 2, and I can't see Hagakure-san because she's naked."

"Heh. Don't remind me."

Todoroki decided the talking was over, as he suddenly lunged forward propelled by ice under his feet, too fast for Samael to react as he was kicked in the chest knocking the wind out of him as he fell backwards.

He managed to stab his swords into the ice on the ground to keep from falling, he attempted to get his breath back, but Todoroki was relentless, sending more ice after him along the ground. Samael sliced it apart with his left-hand sword.

Todoroki surprised him by speaking first. "I'll be honest, I am curious about your Quirk… you cant die… I wonder how that feels."

"It sucks." Samael grit his teeth, he didn't realize it until now but one of the broken shards of ice lodged itself in the left of Samael's ribcage and he yanked it out with a hiss. "I still feel the pain, even when I come back, I still feel the pain."

"I wonder… how would you come back if I cut off your arm? Would the arm regenerate or would you come back with one less arm, if I cut your head off… Will you stay dead?" Todoroki said, curiosity in his voice.

"I'd rather not lose one of my appendages thank you." Samael said, a cold tone that rivaled his foes ice in his voice.

Todoroki hummed and attacked again, his ice shooting like a projectile, Todoroki was getting ready to attack again, in anticipation of his dodge.

Instead, he found his eyes widening as both of his ice shards struck home, one in Samael's right leg and another right in his left shoulder, forcing him to drop his sword. Despite it being slow, the immortal hero in training's attack caught Todoroki off guard, and he grunted in pain as Samael's blade struck him, cutting into his chest.

Then Samael lifted up his left leg and launched a kick into Todoroki's chest, the same area that he cut into. Pain exploded in Todoroki's chest as he was launched back, hitting the ground with a thud.

His vision was blurry, and he held back a scream of surprise when Samael looked at him, smirked then slit his own throat with his sword, collapsing dead in front of Todoroki.

 **Line Break**

"MIZAKI!" All Might yelled into the microphone, his heart beating out of his chest as he watched the fight.

"Wh-what the hell!?" Kirishima yelled, his hands in his hair. "He just freaking killed himself!"

Everybody was staring in horror, on the screen Todoroki actually took a step backward, and like a zombie Samael rose up again, and picked up his fallen sword.

"He's… back up just like that?" Kaminari was shaking as he spoke.

 _He revived even faster this time._ All Might noticed. _I… should I stop this? As a teacher shouldn't I stop this?_

 **Line Break**

"E-enough of this." Todoroki said and put his right hand on the wall, suddenly ice started covering the wall at near Mach speed. Within seconds the entire building was frozen, and everything suddenly felt near subzero temperatures.

"Trying to freeze the entire building, stopping me and everything else in a single move while you secure the bomb?" Samael guessed.

Todoroki didn't respond, instead once again he propelled himself at Samael on his ice.

"That won't work a second time!" Samael declared while swinging his swords. Todoroki however jumped at the last second, kicked both of Samael's swords out of his hand and kicked him to the floor.

Samael attempted to get up but his legs were frozen down, and Todoroki quickly froze his hands to the ground as well. Samael struggled but couldn't break his icy bonds.

Todoroki was breathing hard, shocked at himself. _How long has it been since I've struggled in a fight?_ He thought, gripping his right arm as he struggled to move it.

 _He brought me to the point where I almost gave myself hypothermia_. Todoroki realized. _Bastard, I underestimated you_.

As Todoroki walked away to secure the objective, he had one thought on his mind.

 _That wont happen again_.

A few minutes later, All Might announced the Hero team winning, Ojiro apparently couldn't even fight back, his feet were stuck to the ground, and Hagakure at some point got knocked out by Shoji.

It was a total defeat for the villains, they never really had a chance, after the ice melted the rest of the students took their turns with varying results for each side, however one thing was certain.

All Might was impressed by their teamwork, even the people who lost fought together and did it will, only losing because their Quirks weren't as strong, and also how there were no serious injuries (other than his own Progeny) and Samael who no longer had his injuries.

"Excellent work everybody! Especially the teamwork since this was your first exercise." All Might said sincerely.

"Now, all of you get back to class and change out of those costumes, not in that order though!"

"Now! I'm off to give Midoriya his evaluation!" He said and sprinted off before they could say anything to him.

The student's looked around and began walking back, as did Samael who thankfully didn't have to waste time changing.

 **Line Break.**

Toshinori was in his true form, listening but not listening to Recovery girl scolding him for allowing Midoriya to end up in this state. He had other things on his mind.

Like Aizawa privately investigating Samael's background, with permission from principal Nezu.

"Are you listening Toshinori?" Recovery girl asked, he jolted in the seat he was resting in.

"Uh…"

"Of course not." Recovery girl sighed, rubbing her temples. "If I heal him with my Quirk at this point it could kill me and him. I've given him first aid and an Iv drip but all we can do is wait for him to keep going."

Midoriya eventually regained consciousness, and after stern instructions from recovery girl was allowed to go back to class.

Upon opening the door he was bombarded by people, who were talking to him all at once. Uraraka upon noticing bounded up to him in worry, fussing over him.

He did notice one thing though in particular. "Where's Samael?" he asked.

At his name everyone got quiet, and the tension built until Izuku fidgeted while standing. "Is somebody going to answer me?" He asked again.

"He's not here." Tokoyami said. "He's with Aizawa and All Might, they're probably reprimanding him."

"What? Why?" Izuku asked, confusion on his face, it was Yaoyorozu who answered.

"You weren't here but during the exercise he had to go up against Todoroki and Shoji… and when he was fighting Todoroki at one point he… killed himself."

"…What…" Izuku couldn't find the words to speak, Todoroki surprisingly spoke up.

"He killed himself to heal from the injuries I gave him, actions like that are not really that of a hero, so I'd guess they're fussing him out over it."

Izuku had to sit down, actually he was forced too, his legs buckled. Uraraka saw the devastation on his face and decided to speak up.

"We shouldn't be scared of him because of what he did." She said to everybody, drawing looks of interest to show that they were listening. "He fought as hard as he could, and he took advantage of his Quirk in the only way he knew how. It's not his fault his Quirk is so scary!"

Yaoyorozu smiled. "Your right, but I wasn't scared of him for the record."

"Yea, none of us were." Kirishima agreed, slinging an arm around Uraraka. "We were all worried about him."

"Momo-san being worried more than others." Jirou teased.

"I was not." Yaoyorozu blushed.

"So that fussing you did over him when he got back to class wasn't you being overly concerned?" Hagakure teased.

"You all don't get it." Yaoyorozu said, a sudden stern look in her eyes, mixed with a pain that surprised Midoriya. "When he was thought to be Quirk-less he was bullied horribly for it, and I've known him since the beginning of middle school, I never did anything to help despite knowing I should, and I've regretted it since… so excuse me for showing concern now when I really should have shown it years ago…"

It was silent for a long moment after that. Ashido came over suddenly and hugged Yaoyorozu. "Sorry Momo-san."

"Yeah. Were sorry, we won't make jokes like that anymore." Asui said, patting her head.

Everybody (Aside from Bakugo and Todoroki) came over and patted her head and apologized, especially Kirishima who was actually crying.

Izuku smiled, and felt happy watching his classmates come to this.

 **A/N: The revenue for the first chapter surprised me, I wasn't expecting that especially since it's centered around an OC and I know people have a tendency to hate those with a passion. 8 favs, 13 follows and three reviews, that's more than I was expecting.**

 **I want to answer reviews but one of the reviews asked a very good question that's spoilery so I cant answer it, and I don't feel right skipping out on a persons review so this time I'll say thank you for the reviews and encouragement.**

 **On a side note this chapter probably sucked because it's nearly impossible to make any deviation to the cannon that doesn't seem ridiculous, It was kind of an info dump that I tried to make interesting and I struggle with that, anyway regardless of this I hope you enjoyed some of this chapter, peace out guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Izuku? What are you doing here?" Samael asked, standing in the doorway of his own home, on the steps the green haired boy in question looked nervous and was fidgeting with his hands.

"I… uh… I'm not sure honestly?" Izuku phrased it like a question. "I sort of tracked you here and kind of wondered since we were friends and it seemed like you had a rough time recently I sorta kinda wondered if you wanted to hang out at all." He said in a quick burst, Samael struggling to keep up.

"Uh… sure, why not?" Samael asked and stepped away from his door hands gestured in an invitational way. "Just… don't judge me for the state of this place."

"Never." Izuku said without a hint of his previous nervousness, he strode in casually and looked around, internally he held back a wince, the house was clean (about as clean as it could get), however it looked ragged, as if there hadn't been any proper care to the place in hears. There was a half full bucket of water on the floor and drips of water would sporadically drop into it. The drywall was old and cracked, peeling off at the corners, a certain eerie darkness hung in the room like curtains over a window blocking out the sun, (which the windows were actually currently like).

"Terrible… isn't it?" Samael said from behind him, Izuku turned to look at him, Samael's head was lowered, unable to look at him, his body hunched with his hands in his pockets. "I haven't been able to keep up with it properly since my mother died… I'd go somewhere else but… with what money?"

"You… didn't get any money when your mother died? No trust fund or something like that?" Izuku asked, if possible, the darkness that seemed to always hang over Samael became thicker, and the shadows under his eyes more pronounced.

"I… don't remember, I… have gaps in my memory, the day my mother died I walked away from the crash site, and then I disappeared for four years… my most recent memory is the day she died, but after that is the four years of nothing, then the cops holding me while they tried to figure out what to do with me." Samael explained.

"…Oh." Was all Izuku could say. He wasn't expecting the sudden confession of his life story from his black-haired friend, honestly he couldn't even give a reason why he came over in the first place.

An awkward tension settled over the two boys, and Izuku made a split-second decision he knew he would regret later. "I probably shouldn't tell you this…" Izuku began, Samael looked up curiously.

"I… was Quirk-less." Izuku admitted, Samael's eyes widened. "I lied to you when I said my Quirk manifested extremely late… the truth is I really didn't have a Quirk… until mine was given to me by the person I admire most."

Samael's lips parted in surprise. "All Might… passed One for All on to you?"

Izuku prepared for the rage to come, even closed his eyes as he prepped himself to take the angry back lash from lying to his friend.

Imagine his surprise when Samael put both hands on his shoulders and spoke in an excited voice. "I already know a lot of it… but tell me everything, I want to know."

Izuku stared in disbelief for the briefest moment before breaking out into a grin. "S-sure."

 **Line Break some hours later…**

Both teenagers sat on Samael's couch, the Immortal Hero contemplating, drinking a glass of water as he connected the rest of the dots.

"So because your barely able to even hold one for all, using it shatters your bones." Samael repeated.

"Yes."

"And your version of controlling it is to imagine an egg in the microwave not exploding."

"Sounds stupid but… yes." Izuku said with a blush.

"A little plain but not stupid." Samael smirked in his direction. "So far you haven't been successful though, considering your bones still go snappy-snappy."

Ignoring the fact that Samael said snappy-snappy Izuku cleared his throat and spoke. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong." He admitted, looking at his hands. "Even when I do imagine said microwave it still blows up on me, literally."

"Hmm…" Samael put his right hand to his chin in contemplation. _If imagining the one area of his body to not explode doesn't work... then that means he just cant do it yet… if an egg gets hot enough on one side, that side will collapse while the less hot side stays intact…. Or something like that._

"Uh… Samael?" Izuku raised an eyebrow, his friend had been silently humming to himself for the past few minutes.

"I think I know how you can use it without accidently merking yourself." He piped up suddenly, Izuku's eyes brightened.

"Really!?"

"You put all your power into one area and hope it doesn't explode, spoiler alert. It still does. Have you even thought about spreading the power throughout your entire body evenly?"

Izuku's mind went blank. _Are you serious? No I never thought about that._ His thoughts must have shown on his face because Samael laughed.

"If even then you still cant use all the power without sending yourself to oblivion then try using… maybe a certain percentage of the power, like instead of 100% use like… 3%?" Samael offered. "Or however much your body can handle."

"Samael… you may be on to something." Izuku said and stood up abruptly. "I… I need to go. I need to practice this!" Izuku began moving to the door. "I'll let you know how it goes!"

The door snapped shut, leaving Samael alone with his now empty cup of water, letting out a huff he pulled himself off the couch and put his cup in his sink, taking care not to trip over the bucket.

"Rude, just leaving like that…" He muttered, but the smile on his face was unmistakable. "Glad I could help… sort of."

 **Line Break.**

"Rescue training?" Izuku echoed along with the rest of the class.

"Correct, from fires to floods we will be preparing you to rescue civilians, not just how to fight villains, myself, All Might and one other Hero will be taking part in this exercise with you." Aizawa explained.

Sero raised his hand. "So basically it's a special class right? Since there's three teachers that are gonna be with us."

"That's the long and short of it… oh and by the way, it's optional whether or not you want to wear your hero costumes, since…. Some of them are not exactly suited for this exercise."

He stared pointedly at Bakugo who just glared back at him. Kaminari groaned and flopped over his desk. "Sounds like it's gonna be another rough day…"

"Right!" Ashido agreed.

Kirishima for his part flexed and grinned. "I'm freaking pumped! This is what being a hero's all about!"

Asui croaked. "I'm right at home in a flood."

"Hey! I wasn't done." Aizawa said irritably. "The training site were going to is a bit remote, as to not deal with outside interference we'll be taking a bus so get ready now."

 **Line break.**

Izuku marveled at how Samael fell asleep practically as soon as he got on the bus, since he was the last one on and he made an odd number of students he got a seat on the bus alone (much to the envy of his classmates). He didn't even flinch when Lida yelled in despair at how the bus was laid out.

"Dude's out cold." Kaminari snickered. "He was nodding off during Aizawa-sensei's explanation and he instantly clocked out here."

Izuku let out a laugh, and adjusted himself in his seat, being wedged between Asui and Kirishima was less than comfortable, but he was happy he was beside people that were reasonably friendly.

"I wonder if he's sleeping properly." Lida said in concern, pushing his glasses back up on his face with some flair. "A healthy sleeping pattern is essential to a good learning life."

"I don't think sleep is something that comes to him often." Asui said bluntly. "Look at the shadows under his eyes, they are as dark as Tokoyami's dark shadow."

"You didn't have to put it like that Asui-san!" Izuku said.

"Call me Tsuyu, Midoriya, Also I generally say what's on my mind."

"Hmm?"

"Your Quirk resembles All Might's." She said this with such a straight face that it took a second for Izuku to process it.

When he did his heart nearly stopped, and he began waving his hands rapidly. "W-w-w-w-w-whaaaat?! No way!? I-I m-mean I…"

Kirishima unwittingly came to his rescue. "Hold on Tsuyu-chan, they're very different since All Might doesn't break his bones using his Quirk."

Izuku blushed a bit at the reminder and felt a sudden need to defend himself. "For your information Samael helped me out with that…"

"Really?! Merci, how'd he help you out." Aoyama asked, his face literally sparkling.

"H-he told me to t-try spreading all my power throughout my body, as much as I can handle it without hurting myself." Izuku explained hesitantly, tapping his fingers together.

"Ohhhh? How much can you handle so far without shattering your bones?" Ashido asked.

Izuku was suddenly embarrassed and he mumbled something while avoiding eye contact with all of them.

"Huh?" Ashido asked again. "What you say?"

Izuku sighed. "It took all day yesterday to figure out how to do it… I can only handle 2% of my own power right now… and even then I can barely move while doing it, I need to practice more."

"Two percent is still better than breaking your bones!" Uraraka suddenly called out from the very back seat, the only one behind Samael (who somehow still didn't wake up).

"I agree… 2% may be pathetic, but it's proof of how quickly your progressing." Yaoyorozu said in her very special way of insulting and complimenting at the same time.

Bakugo growled and mumbled something under his breath.

"Let me tell you though, the strong guys in this class are definitely Bakugo and Todoroki." Kaminari said. Bakugo heard this and made a 'tsk' sound and looked out the window.

"That is true. But Bakugo's unhinged, he will never be popular." Tsuyu said.

Bakugo proceeded to explode in anger, proving Tsuyu's point, Izuku held his head in stark disbelief as he listened to Bakugo get bullied, a sort of savage satisfaction in his gut.

And through all of this, Samael still didn't wake up, Lida seemed to notice this too because he hummed and pushed his glasses again.

"You wanna know who has the most interesting Quirk in this class?" Kaminari whispered as if it was some big secret.

"Let me guess, our lovely Immortal classmate that's unconscious currently?" Ashido whispered back.

"Well duh, I mean seriously… he comes back from the dead, that's pretty terrifying." Kaminari said with a shiver.

"Says the boy that can fire electricity." Izuku said dryly.

"Coming from you mister 2% that's rich." Kaminari deadpanned, everybody chuckled.

"But seriously." Asui suddenly said. "That Quirk is Op, he literally is a Gary stu."

"That's the author's fault not his." Kirishima said, everybody looked at him confused but he merely shook his head. "Never mind. The point is that even though his Quirk brings him back from the dead… there's got to be some sort of limit, I mean we haven't seen any of his limbs cut off."

"I'd rather not have that happen either to test that personally." A voice suddenly said above them.

Kirishima and Kaminari let out very unmanly shrieks. And the other's jumped in their seats, attempting to act nonchalant, Samael stared in disbelief at the sheer idiocy.

"You all were talking about me… and it woke me up, I'm not stupid you know." Samael said and strode past them, going to the bus's restroom.

"THAT'S what woke him up?" Ashido asked in disbelief. "Are you kidding?"

"That… that is terrifying." Kaminari shivered again.

"The dude has some serious villain eyes going on right about now." Kirishima said.

"Yea…" Ashido agreed, then smirked. "He's still cute though."

"Oh no! Were not doing this again!" Kaminari put his hands over Ashido's mouth.

"Uh… what do you mean 'again'?' Izuku asked.

" _Don't ask Midoriya_." Kaminari said sternly, shutting any response Izuku could have made, he _did_ notice Kaminari glanced to his right in Jirou's direction, a look of relief coming to his face when he realized she wasn't paying attention.

At that moment Samael came out of the restroom, casually walked past them and sat down again, he proceeded to blink once, then twice, then suddenly fell back asleep, snoring as if he never woke up in the first place.

 _ **WHAT THE HELL!?**_ Every student on the bus thought, even Bakugo was looking at him strangely.

"The things I would do to fall asleep that fast…" Kaminari sighed.

"He's like a bear, dude's hibernating for battle." Kirishima quipped, drawing a couple of laughs from his classmates.

"Never heard of a bear that rescues people." Kaminari joked with him, getting even more laughter.

"I wonder if he stashes food in his house like bears." Uraraka said, poking Samael's face, who didn't budge. ( _ **HOW)**_

Suddenly, Aizawa was there beside them. "Get ready, were here." he said, promptly walking to where Samael slept, shaking him awake.

"W-huh?" Samael said, rubbing his eyes.

"Get up and get ready, were here. And for further notice don't sleep on the bus next time, it can give you neck pains." Aizawa walked away.

"Yes _dad_." Samael muttered with a snarky tone of voice, but nevertheless grabbed both his swords and slung them over his shoulders, striding off the bus with the rest of the group.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Kirishima said while walking beside the Immortal Quirk user.

"I was having a good dream." Samael responded. "I didn't want to be awake."

"In a world full of Quirks you'd rather stay asleep?" Aoyama asked, a horrified look on his face.

"There are times I would like nothing more than to be in a world without Quirk's like the old days. Then there are times when I want to be a hero and protect people, because I was never protected from this cruel, scary world." Samael walked away at that to stand by himself.

"I… have no idea what to say to that." Kirishima said, his face scrunched up in confusion.

Izuku, who had heard the short exchange looked at his friend in sympathy. _That's right… he was once bullied because he was thought to be Quirk-less like me. The only difference was that in order for his Quirk to be found he had to die… as to where I never had one to begin with._

"It's Bipolar disorder." Lida suddenly said from beside him. "Or manic depression, which may explain why he's how he is, and why he sleeps heavily."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Uraraka asked, looking at Samael with a empathetic gaze.

"I… do not know the logistics, I suppose the best we can do is try to be his friend." The super speed hero lamented.

"Everyone settle down." Aizawa commanded, and stepped to the side to reveal someone behind them.

A figure that was neither boy nor girl inside a space suit they took a bow as Izuku and Uraraka oohed and aahed at them.

"It's the space hero Thirteen!" Izuku said, a positively fanboy grin on his face. "They're a gentle hero who does they're best work in rescue operations!"

"I loooove thirteen!" Uraraka said, pumping her fists and jumping between both feet.

"Hello kids! Welcome to USJ. I built this facility myself, it includes ever natural disaster you can think of from mass flooding, landslides, conflagration to mountains and even collapsed cities!" They said proudly.

Aizawa looked around for a moment then walked up to Thirteen, a question in his eyes. "Thirteen, where's All Might, he's supposed to be here right now."

You couldn't see they're face, but Thirteen somehow managed to pull off looking sheepish as they scratched they're helmet. "Well, about that senpai…" Thirteen pulled Aizawa over to the side to whisper to him.

"Well the thing is that this morning he just about reached his limit during his morning commute." Thirteen explained, Aizawa sighed irritably. "He's currently in the break room, he wanted me to tell you he's terribly sorry and he'll try to make an appearance by the end of class, and he also would like you to update him about… something he didn't really tell me about, he just said you'd knew."

Oh Aizawa knew alright, he managed to not glance at Samael when Thirteen said that, but just barely, with a groan he looked back towards the space man. "So be it, let's get started then."

"Before all that I have two points, or three… or seven… okay a lot of points." Thirteen announced.

They're voice took on a tone that was somber. "As I'm sure your all aware, my Quirk can create black holes, it can suck in and tear apart anything, if I were to make one big enough, I could possibly suck in and destroy this entire world."

"B-but you've used it to save all sorts of people from natural disasters!" Izuku protested, to which Uraraka nodded vigorously to.

"Indeed… this is true, however my power could easily kill, which I have no doubt some of your powers have the capability of doing." Thirteen agreed. "The usage of Quirks is strictly controlled in our superpowered society, for example people who aspire to be hero's or are hero's are not allowed to kill unless the situation is extreme, and even then that hero will be scrutinized and labeled for the rest of their life."

"Regardless, it is monitored. And while our system seems stable… one uncontrollable Quirk can end up being catastrophic. One example is in America. A 16-year-old kid, who wanted to be a hero accidently activated his Quirk… and something very bad happened." Thirteen said.

"What happened?" Samael asked, Thirteen seemed to hesitate before taking a deep breath.

"He was brought into a very emotional state last year and his Quirk brought down over half the city of St. Louis. He had the ability to cause earthquakes depending on his emotional state, and he ended up creating the first 10.0 earthquake in history… and he killed 252,345 people."

The entirety of class A seemed to suddenly have a cloud of gloom fall over them, Thirteen continued. "Never forget, one mistake Is all it takes, during Aizawa's physical tests, you came to learn of your own hidden potentials, you experienced the dangers that your Quirks can oppose to others during All might's battle training."

"For example, you Denki Kaminari, your Quirk is truly very powerful, to fire electricity is a very rare ability. But you cant control it, if you fire it you could hurt your friends severely, Todoroki Shoto, you have both fire and ice, two Quirks, extraordinarily rare, you can accidently hit someone with your fire and burn them to death, or you can hit them with your ice and freeze them to death."

Thirteen locked eyes with Izuku. "Izuku Midoriya, you knocked down an entire building with a single punch, breaking your arm in the process, with that much power you could completely obliterate someone, even yourself if you're not careful."

They're mask moved to Bakugo who actually froze under his gaze. "Katsuki Bakugo, your explosion Quirk is self-explanatory, I don't need to tell you what you need to be careful with." Bakugo growled but looked down and didn't respond.

They're eyes moved to Samael last, "And you… it's more a matter of you remembering."

"I-I don't understand." Samael said, feeling suddenly naked despite the clothes on his body.

"You need to remember… just because you can never die doesn't mean everyone else cant as well, though I suppose that's just common sense, your Quirk is somehow the strongest one here, and the weakest, you cant allow yourself to grow apathetic to death."

"I… I know that… Thirteen-sensei." Samael said, hugging his body as if he was cold. "My scars will never let me forget."

"Good." They said. "But despite all of this!" Thirteen's voice was suddenly full of genuine cheer. "This class will give you a new perspective! Today you will learn how to use those amazing powers to save the lives of other people! You're powers are not meant to inflict harm to the innocents, I hope you leave here today with an understanding of that!"

Thirteen suddenly bowed deeply. "Alright! That is all, thank you very much for listening!"

While the students were cheering Aizawa heard a strange swirling sound, suddenly anxiety crawled into his stomach, and he whipped his head around to see what looked like a black vortex in the air down by the fountain where they were supposed to observe the students.

That vortex exploded outward, and suddenly _dozens_ of people started pouring through said vortex, Aizawa's anxiety started a tap dance in his chest as he turned.

" **EVERYBODY HUDDLE UP RIGHT NOW AND DON'T MOVE!"** He commanded, the students stared in confusion at their teacher, including Thirteen themselves.

Regardless everybody closed in on each other and huddled together, that's when they saw their long haired teacher flip his goggles on.

"What's up down there? More battle robots?" Kirishima asked, Samael's eyes widened as he stared down there, at one person, he couldn't see his face, because it was covered by a hand but…

"Everybody don't move, those are villains!" Aizawa commanded again.

Shit got real in a matter of seconds, everybody froze and a fear came slamming into them like a Detroit smash, more and more villains came through the portal, grotesque in appearance.

"Why aren't the sensors going off sensei!?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Must be one of their Quirks!" Lida said. "That black portal thing might be a person, not a device."

"That means we can kill it!" Bakugo growled.

"You will do nothing like that!" Samael snapped, the outburst shocking not only him but the group as well, _why did i…_

Aizawa was so focused on the villains he didn't react to the strange outburst. His focus was on a villain that looked more monster than man, it was all black with muscles that might have been larger than All Might's, it had the head of a bird and a beak with teeth that lined the inside, looking sharp enough to bite through steel, however it's most terrifying feature was the fact that you could see its brain from the top of it's head.

"This is a well-coordinated attack, and this place is rather isolated, be careful sensei." Samael spoke up, this time Aizawa listened.

"This place is far from campus and they picked a time where there'd be few people, they're not as dumb as they seem so they must have an objective… Samael's right, this is a well coordinated sneak attack, and I'm willing to bet the black vortex Quirk person is also able to bring them back to wherever they came from." Todoroki said.

Aizawa felt something inside him brew that he hadn't felt in a long time, and he shoved it away with such savagery that he had to take a deep breath. "Thirteen, protect the kids. I'm going down there."

"Thirteen, begin evacuation, they have electric types so the sensors are probably jammed because of that, Kaminari, try using your Quirk to call them on your radio."

"R-right." Kaminari said, fear in his face.

"Sensei don't! You cant fight them alone, head on battle isn't your specialty against that many people!" Izuku begged.

Aizawa didn't look at him, but he did stop. "No good hero is a one trick pony."

"Bring me with you!" Samael said, and Aizawa completely froze this time.

"Absolutely not."

"I won't be in danger sir! My Quirk-"

"I won't let you go down there and fight just because you cant die!" Aizawa snapped.

Samael was frustrated, he looked back down to ground level, something gnawing at his brain as he looked at the one with the hands on his body and face, Aizawa noticed this and suddenly grabbed Samael roughly.

"Do you know him." Aizawa said. "The handsy guy."

"Wha-"

"Do you _**know**_ him!?" Aizawa yelled this time and Samael went pale, the rest of the class stared in confusion and sudden worry.

"F-for some reason." Samael began, tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes, however he seemed more frustrated then anything. "I know his name… I cant remember anything else…"

Aizawa's blood turned cold. _I knew it!_ He thought, and let Samael go. "What's his name Mizaki."

Samael looked back towards the battlefield, the vortex had disappeared and in place was a single shadowy figure. _So it was a person_ Samael thought. "Shigaraki… Shigaraki Tomura."

Aizawa pushed Samael further away, the latter letting out a cry of surprise.

Then Eraser Head jumped into the battlefield.

 **A/N: Another chapter down, hope you all like it. Peace out fellas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aizawa was barely on the ground before Bakugo was attacking. His Quirk making everybody's ears pop as he struck at Samael, who barely jumped out of the way.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT TRAITOR FUCK MUFFIN!" He screamed. "I'll KILL YOU!"

"N-no… I-I'm not a traitor!" Samael protested his hands in front of his face in a placating gesture. "I swear I'm not!"

Samael's classmates looked at him differently, warily. But at the same time they looked like they wanted to believe him but were afraid too.

"THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HANDSY PANSY FUCKS NAME!?" Bakugo snarled, hands popping like firecrackers and being held back by Izuku, Todoroki and Kirishima.

"Don't get us wrong Samael… we really want to believe you but…" Kaminari trailed off, an uncertain look on his face.

"Considering what you just revealed… we cant trust you." Tsuyu finished for him in no uncertain terms. "And you seem to know their leader."

"I… I don't know why I know his name! I don't remember!" Samael practically begged them to believe him, fear in his chest.

"Oh the amnesia trick, like we haven't heard that before in every B-rated movie!" Mineta said then pointed. "We have to restrain you, until your innocence is proven."

Samael snapped. "It's not a fucking trick!" Mineta jumped back and hopped onto Ashido's chest, who proceeded to piledrive him into the ground. "I… I cant remember half my damn life! After my mother died, I disappeared for four years and I can't remember shit…"

Samael didn't mean to say so much, but he was desperate and scared, tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes. The class couldn't help but soften in pity. Aside from Bakugo who looked at them in disbelief.

"Are you all FUCKING IDIOTS!?" Bakugo yelled and pointed at Samael. "ARE YOU ALL ACTUALLY BUYING THIS GUYS CRAP! WHAT ARE YOU ALL SMOKING AND HOW DO I AVOID IT?!"

"Shut up Bakugo!" Izuku suddenly yelled, the blond-haired boy's jaw dropped in utter disbelief, the entire class was staring in surprise at his sudden outburst, Izuku suddenly felt very constricted and naked under the stares of his classmates.

"I-I-I just believe we should wait for more information b-before w-we pass judgement on him, he-he's been on our side so far, w-why would he turn traitor on us?" Izuku spoke up in Samael's defense, and walked over to him, making a statement.

"I believe in you Samael." Izuku said, the immortal boy nearly collapsing in relief.

"…As do I." Yaoyorozu said, and walked over to him, her voice was quiet, however it held a firm strength to it, she walked over to Samael and to even her own surprise took his hand. "In some religions, your name means the LightBringer, and I believe that instead of darkness like the name he gained when he fell… you will continue to bring that light."

The only reason Samael wasn't blushing was because he was still scared, but he was able to give a smile so gentle it sent a strange feeling through Yaoyorozu.

"Thank you… Momo-san." He said, that smile still in place, that feeling suddenly exploded through her entire body, before gently fading into something that made her chest.

"Tch." Bakugo sneered. "Whatever, traitor."

"Everyone!" A voice called, turning around they saw Thirteen running back to them awkwardly, they're space suit making it difficult. "I have the exits open! We need to run!"

 **Line Break.**

Aizawa hit the ground with a thud, his mind whirring with questions and worries.

 _Who are you Samael Mizaki? Are you good or bad?_

"Hey, who is this idiot?" One of the villains asked, there was nothing really noticeable about him other than his left hand, or lack of one, a gun being in it's place. "Taking on all of us alone doesn't seem like a smart idea."

"Our intel said it was just supposed to be Thirteen and All Might, so whose this chode?" Another villain said who was packed with muscle and had the head of a bull.

"Doesn't matter! Coming at us all alone was a stupid idea, now kill him!" The villains rushed all at once.

 _Samael is a mystery, one I intend to solve…_ Aizawa thought, canceling out the gunner in the back with his own Quirk as he used his alloy rope to choke the bull villain unconscious.

"Why didn't you shoot him idiot!?" A villain yelled.

"Cause I fuckin couldn't asshole!" The gun hand villain snarked back.

 _But for now…. Even if he is a bad guy, I have to assume he's not. And protect him… I will_ _ **protect him**_ _._ Aizawa lunged forward, launching a kick into the gun hand villain's abdomen, and sending his alloy rope to choke down four more bad guys.

"Wait… YOU DUMBASSES, THAT'S ERASERHEAD. He can cancel out your Quirks just by looking at you!" A villain called out.

"Let's see if that works against heteromorphic types!" Another villain chuckled darkly, he had two extra arms, and his body was more diamond than skin, except for his head.

Aizawa sent an uppercut hammering into the villains face. "No, it doesn't." He said calmly, he dashed under the legs of the diamond villain bringing his Alloy rope with him to trap his legs. "Only against operative or transformative types, but you bastards shine in close combat, and I've got counter measures for that!" Aizawa snapped his fingers and the rope closed in on the diamond villains body with such force that it knocked him unconscious.

From a distance, Shigaraki Tomura scratched his neck irritably. "He's good at hand to hand… and his Quirk cancels out other Quirks, and his goggles hide who he's looking at." Shigaraki was scratching at his neck hard enough to where it was rubbing his fingers raw, but he didn't seem to care.

"I fucking… _**hate**_ pro heroes… ordinary villains don't stand a chance in hell…" Shigaraki snarled, glaring at Eraser head with red eyes.

 **Line Break**

Upon the area where Aizawa jumped from, Izuku stared down with wide eyes. "Amazing! He can hold his own even when he's outnumbered! I have to write this down!"

Lida looked back in disbelief. "This is no time for analysis Midoriya! We have to run now!

A laugh resounded around them like a rock concerts drums. "No, you don't, I cant allow that."

A black vortex suddenly appeared and burst outward, seemingly attempting to swallow the class of U.A High school. Aizawa's eyes widened and he cursed. "In the blink of an eye he appeared up there, he may be the deadliest one here."

The black vortex suddenly shrunk into a flame figure of a man with white eyes, upon closer inspection he also had some three lined metal bars along what was assumed to be his neck.

"Greetings." The shadowy figure said in a voice that was friendly, almost conversational. It sent a chill down everyone's spine. "We are the league of villains, forgive our intrusion, but we've come here today with only a single objective, to kill the Symbol of peace."

Izuku's legs shook with a mixture of fear and unbridled anger. Beside him, Thirteen unflicked the cap on his index finger. The shadowy figure continued speaking in that conversational tone.

"We were expecting to see him, that the symbol of peace would be here to protect his 'precious students', clearly he isn't here…" The shadowy figures tone suddenly changed, and his voice slipped into a dark angry baritone. "No matter. My role remains unchanged."

The black vortex began to file out from the center, making to swirl around the students and Thirteen, revealing a bit more of his body, under the shadow he wore what looked to be a tuxedo.

Bakugo and Kirishima attacked in joint, The formers Explosion Quirk creating a loud bang as it struck metal, and the latter's attack making a screeching sound that gave Samael goosebumps.

"Not if we end you first!" Bakugo said, a smirk on his face.

"Betcha didn't see that coming asshole!" Kirishima grinned his shark-like grin.

The center of the black vortex shimmered in and out. "That **was** rather close." He admitted. "Students you really are, rookies you may be, but you are the best of them."

The black vortex suddenly appeared again. Thirteen yelled at them to get back, but they couldn't in time, Samael didn't think he just attacked, drawing his left sword he lunged forward and swung up with all his strength.

He flinched in pain as he realized his hand was bleeding, and the shadowy figure was holding the blade staring at him with widened white eyes.

"What….? You're… you're here?!" the shadowy figure asked, then shook his head. "No matter, it seems you've turned. And that surprise attack wont work a second time."

Samael ignored the comments and drew his second sword swinging it hard, anger fueling his attacks, he felt a agonizing pain in his back and he cried out as the shadow figure had somehow used his Quirk to teleport Samael's own attack at his back, cutting it open.

"Hmph, you've grown weaker… young master… BEGONE!" The shadowy figure snarled, the vortex suddenly exploded outward at a speed almost too fast to see, and enveloped several of the students into it including Samael.

Suddenly, all the students were separated, some in groups and some alone, leaving them scattered and at a disadvantage.

The shadowy figure stared at the boy who managed to grab two others while dodging his vortex and hummed to himself. _Super speed… I cant keep up with him._

"Writhe in eternal torment… _little_ Heroes." The shadow figure mocked.

 **Line Break**

Izuku screamed as he fell from the sky into the flood zone, nearly swallowing a mouthful of water as he attempted to assess what the hell just happened.

 _He teleported us! That black vortex has to be his Quirk_. _What happened to everybody else!?_

"There you are." Izuku heard a garbled voice say, he turned and let out a scream that caused him to lose a lot of his air, he wasn't alone. Inside the water with him were several villains.

The villain that spoke however opened his jaw wide, revealing a horrifying set of shark teeth. "Nothing personal kid, but say goodbye!"

Izuku Quickly spread what little he could control of One for all throughout his body, And while it being slow he managed to kick the shark in the stomach, launching him upward.

Swimming as fast as he could manage, Izuku strained his body and punched the same villain he just kicked in the face. The shark looked dazed for a moment before he suddenly glared fiercely, making Izuku scared.

"Aight kid, now it's fuckin' personal." The shark made to lunge at nearly double the speed from before, and Izuku couldn't react fast enough.

Thankfully he didn't need too, because suddenly Tsuyu was in the water frog kicking the sharked out villain, knocking him out of the way, then Tsuyu shot her tongue out and wrapped it around Midoriya and jumped out of the water, bringing him with her.

What Izuku didn't immediately realize was that Tsuyu was holding Mineta under her arm, who looked like he was turned on and scared at the same time.

Izuku grunted as he was launched onto the boat, and Mineta into the side of it (probably because he was being a pervert). Tsuyu coming up soon afterward.

"A-Asui-san?" Izuku coughed up a bit of water then got to his feet shakily, he wasn't able to tell if his fatigue was from using One for all or because of the water forcing him to expend more energy.

"Call me Tsuyu." She insisted. "And we seem to be in a bit of trouble here." As Mineta got up the boat she looked over it as did Izuku, and noted with nervousness how they were surrounded by villains.

"These guys know our schedule…" Izuku said. "That means they somehow got it, which I can only assume they caused that media rush and snuck in somehow… Todoroki and Samael were right… they've been waiting. And they've prepared well."

"Samael was only right because he's a traitorous jerk." Mineta declared, holding his hands out. "And before you get angry at me Midoriya hear me out, he knew The guy with the hand on his face. He knew his name, and that guy with the vortex Quirk knew him… even called him young master!"

"That doesn't mean he's automatically on their side. I don't believe Samael would do something like that. And I'm not alone, Yaoyorozu-san believes in him too." Izuku protested.

"I have to agree with the perverted freak right here." Tsuyu said. "What if he wants to kill All Might as well? For revenge of some kind, that's motive enough to be a betrayer."

"I'm not having this argument." Izuku said, his patience surprisingly wearing thin. "I'm choosing to believe in him because he's our friend, and he's done nothing to even hint of him being a traitor."

"You don't think he's the traitor despite all of the evidence?" Mineta said in disbelief. "I wouldn't be surprised suddenly if you both were in cahoots with the villains!"

Izuku suddenly hauled off and punched Mineta in the face, nearly knocking him off the boat and back into the water which would have most likely gotten him killed, he looked at his hand surprise, as if he couldn't believe he'd do something like that.

However, he went back to glaring at the short perverted classmate of his. "Don't ever call me a villain ever again, just because I believe someone is innocent, your actions are worse anyways, sexual harasser."

Mineta went quiet at that holding his cheek in surprise, Izuku felt the anger leave his body, and he sighed and turned away from him.

"We need to find a way to get the hell out of here, we cant wait forever." Izuku mumbled.

 **Line break**

Toshinori sighed. "I shouldn't have put my hero work before my teacher role… How will I teach young Midoriya if I cant even spare time to do it?"

The door in the teachers lounge slowly opened. And in walked principal Nezu. "Toshinori." He said gently, a smile? on his face.

"P-principal Nezu!" Toshinori went into his muscular form. "Your coat is looking absolutely divine today sir!"

Nezu seemed to enjoy the ego boost. "My secret is Keratin. No human in the world can produce this luster."

The principal of U.A pulled out a touch pad. "Anyway, take a look at this." Toshinori left his muscular form and took the touch pad.

 _All Might resolves three incidents in under an hour._ The article read, Toshinori let out a small smile at his work and Nezu took the pad back.

"Ne'er-do-wells in this city haven't stopped doing what they do, even when you came to town, but rushing off at the first sign of danger is so very like you All Might." Nezu let out a sigh, but it wasn't one of annoyance or exasperation. "You really haven't changed at all."

"Because of your never say die attitude, and because of your injury and Izuku Midoriya, I recommended you to teach here, but you mustn't strain yourself. So try taking it easy once in a while." Nezu hopped off the couch and walked to the door with his hands behind his back.

"You did offer the position to me…" Toshinori muttered.

"I did offer you the position here, but you also accepted it." Nezu said sternly. "so, I'd appreciate it if you could try harder to prioritize your role as a teacher, as well as for Midoriya, he cant use his the power you gave him without critically injuring himself, our city has plenty of heroes to deal with common criminals."

Toshinori hung his head down and sighed. "Your right sir… but I was about to head to USJ right now."

"Where you would be forced to return soon after. No?" Nezu hopped over and began pouring tea. "So enjoy some tea and crackers with me while I tell you my theories about education."

Toshinori sweat-dropped. _Your already pouring it… so I don't really have a choice it seems… the call I made up there didn't go through… that worries me_.

 **Line Break.**

"Where is everyone!? Can we confirm their location!?" Lida practically went into a panic, he just watched his closest friends be absorbed into the vortex.

Shoji scanned the around the area with one of his tentacles. "They're still in the facility, but they're scattered all around… Midoriya is with Ashido and Mineta… Yaoyorozu is with Jirou and Kaminari… Kirishima and Bakugo are together, and Todoroki and Samael are alone…. "

Sero began to talk in a shaky voice. "This guys Quirk makes Physical attacks worthless, he just warps away, w-we cant do this man, were just kids!"

Thirteen ignored Sero and turned to Lida. "Class president!" Lida snapped to attention and looked to their teacher with wide eyes. "You need to run! Run back to the school and report what's happening!"

"What!? No way I cant abandon this class! And our friends are still out there!" Lida protested, keeping a sharp eye on the shadowed figure, who was standing there patiently.

"Just go Lida!" Sato snapped. "There are alarms outside and they're not going off! Which means these guys are only affecting the inside."

"Use that speed of yours to get the hell out of here to bring reinforcements!" Sero said. "That shadowy bastard cant keep up with you! He wont catch you!"

"Please, use your Quirk. To save us all!" Thirteen said. Lida clenched his jaw and fists to stop from shaking, taking deep breaths.

Uraraka laid a hand on his shoulder. "You can do this, Lida! Just like in the cafeteria, we can provide all the support you need!"

Lida's lip quivered. And he felt a surge of emotion, without missing a beat he took off like a rocket, everyone's ears popped as he broke the sound barrier, kicking dust and wind up in all directions.

The shadowy figure suddenly became enraged "You damned fools! What sort of idiots discuss strategy in front of the enemy! You won't get past me!"

Thirteen's fingers began to seemingly drag in literally everything. "It doesn't matter if you overheard, you cant stop us." They said in a vicious tone of voice.

 **Line break**

"Tch. That's all you got?" Todoroki said, his eyes cold as he stared at the fifteen frozen villains all around him. "You all lost to a single kid. Good job idiots, aren't you supposed to be adults?"

"Th-this kids a monster!" One of the frozen villains groaned in pain as he felt the cold numbing his body, hypothermia setting in very quickly. Todoroki froze the villains mouth.

"Shut up, I'm a kid." Todoroki mumbled, he observed his surroundings for any information. _I'm in the landslide zone, I can see pretty much everywhere… there's a lot of villains…_

"Hey, you." Todoroki glared at a villain that was trying to struggle out of the ice. "How many of you are there anyway."

The villain scoffed. "like I'd tell you anything you little shit, when I get out of here I'll-" His eyes widened as Todoroki put his left hand on the guys face.

"I have two Quirks, ice and fire, my left hand is fire. I prefer not to use it, in fact I use it so little I only know how to go all out with it, now… how fast do you think this will take to kill you?" Todoroki wondered, a wide smirk on his face.

"F-four hundred!" The villain squeaked. "There's four hundred of us! And were here to kill All Might! Spare meee!"

"Hmph." Todoroki let his hand drop and he used his ice to completely freeze the villain. "You wont die, but that's gonna suck."

 _So they're here to murder All Might… are they going to take Samael with them too? He seems to know them._

"You." Todoroki glared at another villain who froze in fear at the teenager's stare. "What's your leaders name, and who's the guy that can teleport people?"

"O-our leaders named Shigaraki Tomura. And the teleporter is Kurogiri, I-I don't know his last name, or if he even has one." The villain spoke quickly. "P-please don't freeze me over."

Todoroki nodded. And the guy sighed with relief, not realizing that's not why he nodded. _So… Samael really does know him, he isn't mistaken._

"One last question, and if you answer right I wont freeze you over." Todoroki glared at the villain again who nodded rapidly.

"Anything! Ask anything!"

"Do you know who Samael Mizaki is?" Todoroki asked. The villains eyes widened like saucers, and he told Todoroki the answer.

The only reason Todoroki froze the villain was out of shock, as his own eyes widened…

 **Line break**.

Samael hit the ground with a thud, not having time to groan in pain as he was immediately sent to dodging attacks from all directions, he groaned as a lighting bolt struck his back however to his own surprise he remained standing.

"Jesus Christ! Cant give a guy a break can you?!" he growled at the villains around him, there were at least twenty of them if not more.

The villain behind him chuckled, and he turned around to look at him, that had to be the guy who hit him with lightning, as his body sparked electricity, he wore an all yellow and red skin tight body suit, which revealed more than Samael wanted to see.

"We can break you, if that's what your asking." He said threateningly. He shot more electricity in Samael's direction, and the immortal hero swung his only sword at it. (His other disappeared somewhere from the teleportation) His blade making the electricity arc outwards, sending it in all directions.

"I'd rather not die today if I can help it, it kind of sucks." Samael said, his eyes narrowing.

The villains around him chuckled as if they thought it was funny. "You say that… as if you died before!" The electrical Villain lunged at him with his fist raised to strike, electricity coated around his hand like brass knuckles.

Samael swung his blade at the electric hand, intending to arc the Quirks power off the sword, it didn't work, he screamed in pain as his body took god knows how many electrical shocks through it.

"That wont work when I augment the electricity straight through me instead of firing it at you!" the villain announced.

The electric villain reared back and swung again, and only missed because Samael fell to his knees, his breath coming in ragged gasps he mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that you little shit?" the electric villain grabbed Samael and showboated his seemingly impending victory, the villains cheering his efforts.

"…I… said… Your electricity aint shit… asshole." Samael smirked at him, and the look in his eyes that seemed to suddenly appear shook the electric villain to the core.

"Y-you… fucking bastaaaarddd!" he yelled grabbing the teenager by the throat and activating all the power his Quirk had to offer, wanting to hear the boy scream in pain.

Samael didn't… because he was already dead, The electric villain let go and stumbled back, slipping onto his but as he stared at the charred corpse of the teenager.

"Hey, Crisis, Whatcha freaking out about man he didn't even get a chance to fight back." One of the villains taunted his mate.

"I… I don't know…" Crisis stood up shakily. He couldn't figure out why he was suddenly terrified of the boy even though he was dead. What happened next made him realize why.

The teenager's corpse turned back to it's normal look, and slowly he stood up and picked his sword up from the ground.

"You piece of shit…" the revived teenager spoke suddenly, and the voice sent a chill through the hearts of every single villain, finding it absurd how they could be scared of a kid.

Crisis let out a cry when the kid glared at him with eyes that were so cold and dead they reminded him of their leader. "I told you… I fucking told you dying sucks."

Crisis took a step back, and Samael took a step forward. "E-everyone! K-kill him now!" He screamed out.

All the villains attacked Samael enveloping him in a sphere of death, Crisis grinned shakily as fire, water and his own electricity hit him all at once.

That grin slipped away as he stared at the still standing Samael, who was completely unharmed. That's when Crisis noticed it, faintly surrounding Samael, growing even bigger was a black aura.

And that aura began to shimmer and shake, and Samael threw his head back and laughed and laughed and laughed, when he was done he glared at everyone around him.

"I told you!" He repeated insanely. Letting out a few more broken laughs. "Now I'll show you!"

Samael let out a piercing scream as that black aura _exploded_ , tendrils of darkness hitting the villains around him as he was wrapped in a ball of black.

Crisis didn't even had time to scream, neither did the other villains. Because they were all dead before they hit the floor.

 **A/N: That's another chapter down guys, I love that you enjoyed the aspect of mental health that I brought in, and I hope this chapter showed you just how fucked up Samael is.**


	5. Chapter 5

They were dead before they hit the floor, but somehow, when they hit the floor they were alive, not conscious. But alive. In fact, somehow the one who died _again_ was Samael, as that massive mysterious attack somehow made him kill himself.

He slowly came back to life with a gasp, pain racking his body surprising him, usually when he came back from the dead he came back feeling a little sore but otherwise fine, this time however he could feel every inch of his body burning in agony.

"M-monster!" A voice whimpered behind him, with a grunt of pain he flipped onto his stomach to look at his oppressor.

Turns out there was someone conscious still, though just barely. "Y-you're a monster man! Stay the hell away from me!"

Samael pushed himself up to his feet, trying to ignore the way his legs were shaking, using his sword as a walking stick, he shuffled over to the still conscious villain.

That villain screamed and practically jumped back. "No! No keep away!" he cried out his hands in front of him as if to ward off evil, that thought put a sick feeling in Samael's stomach.

" _you_ attacked _me_ you know." Samael deadpanned. "How are you scared?"

The villain looked at him in outrage. "You _killed_ all of us! Then you somehow brought _us back to life_!"

Samael blinked. _I did that? What the hell happened?_ He shook his head then slowly turned away from the petrified villain.

"Sorry, but you killed me." He walked away at that, his intent to find he rest of his pals, and his other sword. All Might gave him the swords, and he'd be ashamed to lose one.

Suddenly footsteps rapidly approached behind him, and Samael swung his last blade backwards, the impact of metal on metal made Samael's hand numb, but he took the but of his blade and slammed it into the villain's skull hard, he slumped and fell too the floor, finally unconscious.

"Seriously man? How about not sounding like a rhino when you try to sneak attack someone." Samael drawled.

The villain didn't respond, and Samael felt a little sheepish. "Oh, he's… unconscious. My bad guy." He let out a sigh and began to make his way to the mountain district. "I wanna go to sleep… I'm tired."

 **Line Break**

Yaoyorozu heard Samael's scream and her blood went cold, she actually froze up while fighting which almost got her beheaded. Luckily Jirou used her earlobes to stab into the villain's ears and knock him out with her own Quirk.

"I know your worried Yao-san but we can't worry about him right now! Try to remember even if he dies, he just comes back!" She said jumping and spin kicking a villain beside her, in junction with a swing of the sword that Yaoyorozu gave to her. Cutting the villain's torso.

"AAAHHHHH!" Kaminari yelled, wildly swinging a blue-green sword as he ducked and dodged the bad guys, with a dramatic dive he landed on his butt in front of his classmates.

"That's Samael's blade." Yaoyorozu noted cracking her polearm across the skull of another villain.

"It came through the portal with us! I picked it up so none of the bastards would get bright ideas, and so I could fight." Kaminari explained, sloppily brandishing Samael's sword.

"You idiot just use your Quirk to fight! Jirou said, her stomach sinking as her back touched the rock behind them, realizing with fear that there was nowhere else to go.

"Were you not listening to me Jirou!? I can't use it without hurting you! I can shield myself and discharge it, but I can't control the discharge, and if I use too much I'll end up shorting myself out!"

Jirou kicked Kaminari into the nearest villain. Also making him drop Samael sword which Yaoyorozu snatched up. "Then be a freaking stun gun while we focus."

Kaminari's Quirk activated, and suddenly the villain he was touching became paralyzed by electricity, thousands of volts worth of pain burning through him.

"Hey, I'm actually pretty strong!" Kaminari gave a thumbs up and Jirou sweat dropped.

"You cheeky fuck I got you now!" A villain charged at Kaminari, not realizing how stupid that was, as he got in striking distance the electricity formed a conduit between the three electrifying him too, the length of the charge began to strain against Kaminari's brain, but he grit his teeth and kept using his power.

Another villain went to attack but a net appeared in front of him. "What the fu-" he couldn't even finish his sentence as he was suddenly enveloped and trapped in the net.

"Get serious you two, were completely surrounded now!" Yaoyorozu said, looking in every direction the villains had managed to entrap them in a large circle.

With a gasp Kaminari was forced to let go, his Quirk almost frying his brain, he took a small solace in the fact that the two villain's he electrified were now down for the count, but there was still several more problems to deal with.

"Damnit Kaminari, I had a good plan, that's all you can manage?" Jirou said, exasperated.

Kaminari glared at her while breathing hard, taking Samael's sword back from Yaoyorozu. "I need…. A minute… if I go… anymore… I'll short out."

"We don't have a minute!" Jirou yelled back, grunting under the weight of a battle axe she clashed with, the villains were getting closer.

"…Damnit…" Kaminari muttered. "If I went all out, I could take them all down, but I'd hurt you guys badly."

Yaoyorozu had been trying to create a blanket that could block Kaminari's lightning, but she couldn't anymore, she was practically starving to death already, anymore might put her down.

"You brats put up a good fight, but now it's time to die!" A villain declared, the other's around them shouting out their approval.

"Looks like this is it…" Kaminari said, fear pounding at his chest. Jirou looked like she wanted to cry, and Yaoyorozu just looked frustrated.

The villains took a few steps forward, but that's all they did.

"You guy's look like you need some help!" A familiar voice called out. Yaoyorozu broke out into a wide smile as she looked up above them. The villains all turned as well.

Standing on top of a nearby hill was Samael, without a word he jumped down and charged forward, drawing his blade and spinning it with a wild smirk.

"One of you little punks won't make a difference! Kill the brat!" two of the villain's charged, a fire type and earth type.

"Combined attack! Forest fire!" They yelled in sync launching tendrils of wood and fire, the fire setting the wood ablaze as it flew towards Samael.

Samael stopped and spun on his heel, gripping his sword with both of his hands he swung, cutting the burning wood down in a spinning slash.

"Wh-what the hell!" They both yelled, and Samael lunged, he did a quick roll and lunged up with the hilt of his blade. Slamming it into the teeth of the fire type.

Blood spurted from the gums of the now shattered teeth as the villain groaned in pain and Samael yanked the sword out and backhand stabbed the earth type right through his right shoulder. The earth type passed out from shock.

Another villain ran forward and activated his Quirk, and his ears popped as he clapped his hands together, blinding Samael. "Take this brat! My Quirk, flashbang, when I clap my hands together with anything, I release a blast of light equivalent to a flashbang!"

Suddenly he howled in pain, Samael had lunged forward while _blinded_ and chopped off the left hand of the flashbang villain. "Then I'll just have to make sure you cant use your Quirk!"

They guy howled in pain and fell to the ground writhing, the villains stared in abject horror at him.

"Hey guys!" Samael called out, catching the attention of his friends. "You wanna help me out?"

They grinned and rushed forward, ducking and dodging and striking when the could as they fought there way to their immortal classmate.

"Hey that's my sword!" Samael said to Kaminari when the reached him.

"It came with us, want it back?" Kaminari asked. Samael grinned cheekily.

"Actually, how much electricity can you discharge before you go full retard." He asked, Kaminari ignored the insult and thought for a second.

"About six hundred thousand volts, why?"

"Jirou! How high can you regulate your heart before you kill yourself?"

"Deafeningly explosive levels." She answered immediately, Samael grinned.

"Kaminari, my swords can conduct electricity and shoot it anywhere you want! Conduct enough and it will arc out in every direction, if were close enough to the sword we won't be hit."

"I like where you're going with this!" Kaminari grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"If we arc the electricity and combine Jirou's Quirk we can take them all down!" Yaoyorozu realized.

"Exactly." Samael grinned.

"AS IF WE'D LET THAT HAPPEN YOU FUCKING BRATS!" The villains all charged at once.

"KAMINARI NOW!" Samael screamed.

"YOU GUYS ARE FRIED! RRRRAAAHHH!" Kaminari let out almost all his power, the sword absorbing it and blasting it in all directions like a lighting bolt striking a power line, the electricity Kaminari was giving off as he held the sword in the air was striking every villain in the area, while leaving his friends safe in their own electrical dome.

"NOW JIROU HIT THEM ALL!" Samael screamed to the girl.

"You guy's are going down!" Jirou connected her earlobes to the ground and raised her heartrate as high as she could go without dying.

"COMBINED ATTACK! ELECTRICAL DEAFENING!" They both yelled out.

The ground around them began to shake and tremble. And the villain's if possible, seemed to scream even louder in pain, Kaminari was forced to stop using his Quirk and Jirou the same way, both of them collapsing the second they stopped.

There wasn't need to worry though, Samael's friends were unharmed, and the villains were all unconscious.

"Jirou-san! Are you okay!?" Yaoyorozu asked in worry.

"Kaminari, you still with us?" Samael laid a hand on his back.

"Y-yes." Jirou said.

"Ugh… I'm so damn tired." Kaminari complained. "Two more seconds I would have discharged…" Samael held a hand out for Kaminari to grab which he took with a tired grin. "Although, that was the most control I've ever had over my Quirk, even if I needed your sword to do it."

"That was… an immaculate plan Mizaki-kun." Yaoyorozu said. "How'd you know that would happen?"

"Long story, honestly I didn't know." Samael deadpanned, his classmates stared at him in disbelief.

"For someone who's supposedly a traitor you… saved our lives." Jirou said, Samael visibly tensed up and cringed away from her, however Jirou put a gentle hand on his arm and smirked. "Eh, your pretty chill, I'll back you up from now on."

"I… uh.." Samael's face tinged pink from her words and he smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Jirou-san."

"Same from me, if it wasn't for you we would have died, even if you are a traitor, but I don't think you're a bad dude actually, sorry for doubting you." Kaminari grinned and fist bumped Samael's chest.

"It's fine, you had reason to." Samael gave a nod, suddenly his faced turned inquisitive. "Do you guys know where the others are?"

"They're scattered around, Tsuyu, Midoriya and Mineta are at the edge of the flood district… near the central plaza…and the others are scattered everywhere else, but I cant really tell where…" Jirou had once again plugged her earlobes into the ground and was listening intently for a sign of their friends.

"I need to get down to the central plaza where Aizawa is." Samael declared, taking his other sword back from Kaminari. "I have to confront Shigaraki Tomura, see how he knows me, and that shadowy bastard that teleported us also knows who I am."

"Then we'll come with you." Yaoyorozu said, Samael was already shaking his head.

"I'm not putting you in danger Momo-san." Samael said, a fierce look in his eyes, he blinked once. Then pink dust rose on his face. "And I'm not putting Kaminari nor Jirou-san in danger, not when they're so tired."

"I… cant complain with that!" Kaminari agreed. "Honestly, even trying to summon electricity right now will probably short me out, I'm surprised I haven't already."

"You sure complain a lot for a man…" Jirou snarked.

"Whatever, you love me." Kaminari grinned cheekily. Jirou began to blush faintly and turned away from the electrical Quirk user so he wouldn't see.

"…Fine." Yaoyorozu relented. "But don't be stupid."

Samael rolled his shoulders and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not Kaminari." He said and sprinted off, stifling a chuckle as Kaminari yelled something at him. In the distance near the collapsed city he heard faint explosions rocketing constantly and sounds of enraged yelling.

"That's probably Bakugo." Samael muttered. "I… I'd rather not go over there. He might try to kill me again."

 **Line Break**

Lida sprinted towards the door, straight past the shadowed figure so fast he could barely keep up.

"What arrogance, you wont be going anywhere!" The shadowy figure suddenly started moving after Lida at a speed that rivaled his.

Feeling a surge of bravery Uraraka touched parts of her body to make herself lighter and began sprinting after them.

"Uraraka no don't!" Ashido called out, who was kneeled over a half-dead Thirteen. Uraraka wasn't listening, all her focus was on the metal bars attached to the shadow.

 _Can I kick down those automatic doors or are they too strong for that!?_ Lida thought, he slowed down a fraction to ready a highspeed kick straight at the door.

Too late, suddenly the shadowed figure was right there, nearly covering his entire body. When the shadow spoke nothing but rage remained, all pretense of friendliness gone. "You underestimate me you four eyed bitch! Now your going to die!"

Lida almost let out a scream, but suddenly Uraraka was there, and she had a strong grip on the bars covering the shadowy figure. "I'm not sure why you're wearing this… but if you are then that means your not ethereal, you have a real body!"

 _She got my body!?_ Kurogiri thought in surprise, suddenly, he felt weightless, then his body was thrown into the air, too high to stop the super speed boy.

"RUN LIDA NOW!" Uraraka screamed, behind her Sero had grabbed the human shadow in his tape, he made to slam him down into the ground but the tape painfully ripped from his arm as the villain twirled in the air to break the grab held on him.

The villain made to go after Lida but it was too late, he was already gone. "Shit…" Kurogiri mumbled. "If he calls for help its game over."

"Little heroes!" Kurogiri called out. "You win this round, but mark my words, all of you will die."

And with that, Kurogiri disappeared.

 **Line Break**

Aizawa screamed in pain as the giant creature called Noumu snapped his arm like a toothpick. Izuku and his two friends watched in horror and paralyzing fear as Aizawa was slowly being killed.

"Heh heheheheh. Erasing Quirks, pretty sweet but nothing special, you're a Quirk-less runt when you go up against someone with strength of his caliber."

Shigaraki heard a rumbled behind him and knew who it was before he even spoke. "Is Thirteen dead?" He asked impatiently.

"He's incapacitated, but…" Kurogiri seemed to hesitate and Shigaraki snarled at him. "There was a student who managed to escape to the outside because I wasn't able to port everybody away.

Shigaraki gave him a blank, cold stare. "Oh." Was all he said, and he began to disturbingly scratch his neck so hard he was peeling some of his skin off. "Huhhhhh huhhhhh Kurogiri…." He growled. "If you weren't our ticket out of here I'd turn you to mere dust on the ground. We wont stand a fucking chance against that _many pro fucking heroes_."

Shigaraki stopped scratching his neck. "it's game over… for now at least."

"Shigaraki. We cant leave yet." Kurogiri said.

"Of course not… not until we leave a few de-"

"No, we cant leave because… Young Masters here." Kurogiri interrupted, normally Shigaraki would be enraged at someone interrupting him, but what Kurogiri just said put him into a shocked silence.

"If your lying to me, I'll kill you and screw all of us just because." Shigaraki said.

"I wouldn't lie about this. You know that." Kurogiri sighed…

"And where is he?"

If a shadow could look sheepish he did right now. "I don't know… I may have teleported him because he attacked me… he doesn't seem to remember us."

"For _**fucks sake**_ Kurogiri…" Shigaraki would have facepalmed if he didn't have a hand already there. "I would be surprised if he did remember, he did take a pretty bad fall two years ago escaping from us."

"Pretty bad fall? He fell from almost five hundred feet Shigaraki."

"So what? He's got cheat-codes." Shigaraki mumbled. "Regardless, before we find him… let's kill some kids!"

 **Line break**

"You hear that?" Mineta asked. "They're talking about the traitor!"

"He's not a traitor." Tsuyu. "For a smart guy your pretty stupid, they clearly said he got hurt escaping from them."

"A five-hundred-foot drop will do something to your memory… even if your immortal." Izuku mumbled.

"Hey quiet." Tsuyu ducked down. "They're about to do somethi-" Suddenly, too fast to see Shigaraki was right in front of them, and his hand was aiming for Tsuyu's face.

It happened in slow motion. Izuku saw Aizawa's disintegrated elbow flash in his mind, then the image of a dead Tsuyu. And even though he was right _beside_ her, he couldn't do anything but watch her die.

Suddenly though, what sounded like the pop of a gun rang out, however It wasn't a gun, instead, Samael had suddenly appeared, and he was _gripping_ Shigaraki's hand.

Behind the hand on his face Shigaraki stared at Samael with widened eyes, who was looking at him in such a fierce glare it practically burned through him. Samael's hand was disintegrating, but he didn't seem to be in pain from it.

Shigaraki yanked his hand away and continued to stare with wide eyes, then to the shock of everyone there he slowly took off the hand on his face, revealing his entire face instead of just the eyes.

"I… I cant believe it… it's really you…" Shigaraki pointed at Samael and grinned and actual grin that wasn't full of insanity, in fact if anything it was full of a genuine excitement that surprised the four teenagers. "Sensei's son! My best friend! Sammy-chan!"

 **A/N: Took me a bit to write this chapter, had an awkward case of writers block that wouldn't go away. Hope you enjoy it everybody.**


	6. Chapter 6

The sickening genuine grin on Shigaraki's face slowly drifted away, and faded completely when Samael raised an eyebrow in confusion, the his outwardly calm disposition was just a front to his inner thoughts.

 _What the fuck-what the fuck-what the fuck?! My_ _ **father!?**_ _Shigaraki's best_ _ **friend!?**_

"Huh… I guessed you didn't remember…. But I really hoped my guess was wrong..." Shigaraki began to vigorously scratch his neck. "Haaaahhhhhh, maybe that's why your on these…. _Heroes'_ sides."

"Sh-Shigaraki…. W-why cant I remember you? I can remember your name…. but that's all I can remember." Samael attempted to pry answers from the clearly mentally unstable villain.

Said villain gave him a look of what seemed like pain and stopped scratching his neck. "I suppose I should be happy you remembered my name… Sammy-chan, though I'm not surprised you cant remember… Sensei… your father did cut your head off and drop you from five hundred feet in the sky."

Samael almost threw up at that news, and Shigaraki continued unbridled. "You… tried to escape from us…. The experiments done on your mutated Quirk-"

"Shigaraki!" Kurogiri snapped quickly. "You cant reveal all of that, he's no longer your best friend, he's on the side of the heroes now."

Shigaraki was silent for a moment longer, then put the hand back on his face. "Fuck… fuckkkkk…. Your right…. He's…. he isn't Sammy-chan now…."

Shigaraki looked Samael dead in the eye, and everything in Samael went cold with fear, gone was the surprisingly happy tint in his eye, all that was left was a cold hatred. "I'll lay you to rest… by killing you!"

Samael blinked and suddenly he was gripped violently by the throat by Shigaraki. He felt a white-hot pain explode through his neck, he tried to gasp for breath but suddenly he found he couldn't breathe, and blood pooled around his lips.

Shigaraki didn't let go until Samael's eyes rolled back into his head, and his body went limp and his two swords fell from his hands. Izuku stared petrified as arguably his best friend collapsed dead in front of him.

The shadowed figure: Kurogiri. Sighed. "You know he cant die Shigaraki, you know that better than anyone."

"It will keep him down… for now… but somethings strange about Sammy-chan."

"What's that?"

"He's… a lot weaker than I remember, the old Sammy-chan not only would have dodged that but he would have hit me back… and his black aura is gone."

 _Black aura?_ Izuku thought. _What the hell?_

"Years of not using a Quirk can make it weak, maybe he forgot he had a Quirk or something."

Izuku was done listening, suddenly he jumped up from the water, the full power of one for all spreading through his right arm, anger and fear fueling his attack, anger because he just watched his friend die, (granted he'd come back soon) and fear from the backlash of his own attack.

"Taaaakkkeeee thiiiissss!" He yelled out, Shigaraki's eyes widened in shock right before Izuku connected with the punch. A burst of air from the contact point rocketed through USJ, Causing the water in the flood zone to become unsettled, shattering light's all around the building.

Izuku expected to feel the pain of his arm breaking, but when he didn't feel anything, he looked at his arm and was surprised to fine that in fact, it wasn't broken.

 _ **Now**_ _is the time I can regulate my power!? I know that attack connected so did i…_ Izuku's own thought process trailed off as he looked up at what he _really_ punched.

Somehow the Noumu had gotten in front of Shigaraki and protected him completely from the blast, Izuku began to shake as he realized that the Noumu was also completely and utterly unharmed from the attack.

The Noumu snatched his arm and began to squeeze, instantly bringing Izuku down to a knee in agony. "Quite a move you just pulled off… heh heh, some hero you are… that punch would have probably killed me if it connected you know."

"Luckily, I had my friend here, Noumu: Shock absorption. That's his Quirk, your probably better just chopping him into little pieces, not that he'll give you the chance heh heh." Shigaraki chuckled darkly.

Suddenly, Shigaraki grunted as the hand on his face was knocked off, and the _entire arm_ of the Noumu holding Izuku was severed, Izuku instantly leaped back to inspect his arm, sighing in relief when he realized it was sprained at worst.

"Cut him to pieces? You shouldn't have said that. Touma-chan." Samael said, who was suddenly standing again, there was dried blood on his lips, and he looked a bit more pale than normal, however he was standing with a fierce glare on his face as he stared at the Noumu writhing on the ground.

Izuku looked at Samael and his eyes widened. _W-what is_ _ **that**_ _?_

Shigaraki normally would have snapped and begged his father for forgiveness, but this time he just calmly picked the hand up off the ground and put it back on his face, grinning madly at Samael.

"Sammy-chan… He he. There you are!" Shigaraki laughed insanely as he stared at his best friend, or more specifically, the black aura surrounding his right hand and arm. "But… it's still weak, your not completely there are you?"

"If I said I knew what this was I'd be lying…" Samael admitted. "But for some reason… I remember the nickname I used for you… Touma-chan… And for some reason I'm using this strange power… against my will. I don't know how I'm doing this."

Suddenly the Noumu made a screeching noise as to Samael's surprise, the arm he had cut off had began to regenerate rapidly. The sight suddenly shot a memory into Samael's brain, causing him to sway on his feet.

 _A fallen city, dead people all around, Samael looked and felt nothing. How could he? When this was his life? A constant living hell that he couldn't escape from._

 _He stepped back from the target he just defeated, he couldn't remember how he did it. Maybe the Hero was holding back since he was a child._

 _Big mistake. Samael didn't even feel like a human anymore._

" _H-how! How can you take my Quirk away from me!?" The hero cried out, stumbling away from a figure all clad in black, Samael couldn't see his face, it was covered by a black metal mask. He didn't need his memories to know that for some reason… that monster was his father._

" _I think you should be more worried about the boy that defeated you… especially since his Quirk is only hyper healing." The black-clad man said, his entire disposition caused fear to burn in Samael's being, nearly buckling him under the pressure._

" _Y-you son of a bi-" before the hero could finish his sentence, black metallic looking tendrils struck themselves into his chest, he screamed and writhed in pain as his body seemed to fold in on itself, and suddenly he went limp._

" _Samael… my son. Come here." His father said, Samael didn't want to at all, but he walked over when suddenly utter and total rage was sent into his direction, making his legs shake and driving so much fear into him that he complied._

 _The now Quirk-less Hero was still conscious, and he looked scared. His eyes rapidly switched back and forth between the child and the grown man._

" _Here, my son. My gift to you. Because I love you." The masked man stuck those same tendrils into Samael's chest. Pain exploded through him and he screamed in agony, doing everything in his power not to fall out of consciousness._

 _Suddenly, it was over, and Samael was breathing hard, he groaned as he felt an unfamiliar Quirk pass through his body._

" _Because I love you, my only family. I not only let you keep your natural… weak Quirk of hyper healing, I give you hyper regeneration now, a Quirk too powerful for someone so undeserving as this pathetic hero. As long as you do one thing." The masked man said._

 _Still breathing hard, Samael looked up with a burning hatred in his eyes, whether his father was aware of this was unknown. "What. Father."_

" _I want you to kill this… former hero." He said, the amusement in his voice made Samael borderline insane with rage, but he grit his teeth and gestured for his father to give him space._

" _Kid… Don't… With my Quirk in your body and your Hyper healing… you can beat him!" The hero tried to persuade the boy desperately. "You don't have to do this. You ca-"_

 _Little Samael just shook his head, and he locked his tear-filled eyes with the Quirk-less hero. "I can never escape my hell… I'm so sorry." The hero didn't even get to say anything, because Samael had grabbed two rocks on the ground and violently shoved them into the eyes of the hero._

 _He imagined the Hero's agonized dying screams as Samael's father. And that almost made him feel better._

 _Almost. After all, his fathers death was the only positive thing he could think of._

 _In his constant, living hell._

"W-what? But you said his Quirk was shock absorption!" Izuku yelled out. Bringing Samael back from the past.

"I don't believe… Shigaraki said that was his _only_ Quirk, say hello to Quirk number two: Hyper regeneration, two different Quirks from two different people… creating this beast. Nothing more than an attack doll." Kurogiri said.

"Now who's the one releasing information the shouldn't?" Shigaraki snarked at his shadowy teammate.

"It's not like they're gonna live to tell about it."

"Did _you_ forget that I just killed the guy standing in front of me?"

"Samael be careful! Hyper regeneration was the closest thing to your immortality Quirk before you were found! Whoever they killed for that Quirk must have once been extremely powerful!" Izuku called out.

"I'm aware…" Samael said. "Because I once killed a Hero with a Quirk like that."

Izuku's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, if he wasn't behind him he would have seen the tears in Samael's eyes, betraying the lack of emotion in his voice. As such what he heard was Samael confessing to murder.

And him not caring about it.

"Heh, heheheheheheeheheh!" Shigaraki began to laugh with no regards to anything else around him. When he finally calmed down he grinned at Samael. "So… you remember that now huh? How you became immortal? Here's a fun fact for when you die: when Hyper healing and Hyper Regeneration are combined, they always mutate! However, for some reason that particular combination is like poison despite it's similarities, it always kills the one infused with it!"

"However you Samael!" Shigaraki pointed dramatically. "For some reason when you were infused with both Quirks instead of killing you they finally properly mutated! Creating Immortality! I remember the experiments! Them cutting you up and watching you die just to heal and come back! Sammy-chan! Isn't that great!?"

Samael didn't get a chance to answer that question. Because a loud bang suddenly resounded throughout the USJ. For the first time in five minutes the smile dropped from Shigaraki's face.

"Shit… I know we came here to kill him, but suddenly I _really_ don't want to face him."

The black aura around Samael's right arm faded away, and he promptly fell unconscious on the spot… The last thing he remembered was All Might yelling his famous catchphrase before his world went black.

 **Line break**

Izuku caught Samael as he fell, not missing the half-dried tears in his eyes as he lowered him to the ground.

 _Samael… how should I treat you now? Knowing you are what you are?_ Izuku never liked to judge people, he couldn't help but feel reservations about not doing so here now.

Samael's father is these people's leader, and Samael was essentially given his immortality by said father.

And Samael got that power by killing a hero. To put it bluntly, what the fuck was he supposed to do now? Was he to judge him by how he acted now? Or who he was in the past?

The answer should have been simple, but it was hard for Izuku, who idolized heroes to the point of fanboyism. He racked his brain for any hero who had hyper regeneration and could only think of one.

Undead walker. The sacrificial hero, he wasn't afraid to put his own body in harms way to tank attacks that would have killed a normal man, because his Quirk would just regenerate him.

And he went missing a long time ago, Izuku couldn't exactly pinpoint the exact date. But if Samael really killed someone so powerful… then just how strong was he?

And what the fuck was that black aura covering his arm? He looked down at the ground where he laid Samael, and he was breathing steadily, peacefully actually, as if he was sleeping.

Perhaps he was. Izuku also took the trace of tears he saw on Samael's face, he couldn't deny the possibility that Samael did all that stuff against his will, and if it really was against his will.

Well, then suddenly Izuku wanted to find this guy and beat the shit out of him. As it stood now he didn't have enough information. So he'd have to wait. For now, he'd just have to wait to report what he knew to the teachers.

That was all he could do.

 **Line Break**

"DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!" Shigaraki at this point was ripping his neck to pieces, scratching it so roughly. "How could our Noumu lose! You weren't weak at all you cheating bastard!"

"You thought I, the symbol of peace would lose!? Preposterous, but… if you still think you can take me, then bring it on!" All Might challenged.

"Shigaraki, calm yourself." Kurogiri said. "Noumu lost, but he still inflicted some real damage." He then looked to the kids direction, also where the unconscious Young master was. "Those kids are holding back for some reason, they shouldn't be, especially since reinforcements are bound to be arriving in a few minutes."

Shigaraki had stopped scratching by the end of Kurogiri's first sentence. "Yes… yes, yes your right Kurogiri… The final boss is standing right there… just because were under leveled doesn't mean we cant win the fight, especially if we have Sammy-chan…"

"We won't be able to get young master Shigaraki… You know that."

Shigaraki did something between a growl and a sigh and scratched his neck a single time. "Shit… fuck… your right."

They began sprinting towards All Might. "This Is revenge for my Noumu!" Shigaraki screeched out.

Izuku reacted before he could think, opting not to break his arms and legs he attempted to spread the power throughout his entire body evenly.

Suddenly he took off like a jet in their direction. Shigaraki's eyes widened in shock at the sudden burst of speed coming from the kid he almost killed earlier.

His body creaked and groaned, and he felt so to breaking it wasn't even funny, but he still grit his teeth and yelled. "Get away from All Miiiiiiggghht!" He swung his fist with all the strength he could muster.

"Shut up you fucking braaaatt!" Shigaraki yelled and reached to grab him.

Several things happened at once, first Shigaraki exploded with pain as both arms and his legs were shot. Izuku fell to the ground in pain, his legs shattered.

And the most surprising, The ground exploding around Kurogiri and Shigaraki, as if earthquake reverberated in that one spot, following the trail of exploded rock Shigaraki locked eyes with Samael, who was barely conscious, he was visibly shaking, and he looked to be in pain.

Who's right arm was covered in that black aura again, Shigaraki growled In rage as Samael chuckled weakly, his classmates that were nearest of him (Kirishima, Todoroki and Bakugo) staring in shock.

"Heh… another thing I… just… remembered… you piece of shit… I can stockpile… the damage from the wounds I receive… in each of my deaths… and release it in an attack form." Samael suddenly spewed blood.

"H-holy crap Samael!" Kirishima yelled, putting a hand on his back to steady his classmate. "W-what the?"

"But… the attack… always kills me again when I use it… and I lose all the damage I stockpiled… god… why did the writer of this story… have to make me a gary stu that dies so much?" Samael barely got the sentence out of his mouth before he fell over and died again.

"Sorry everyone!" A familiar voice called out across the USJ. "But were here!"

"Lida!" Uraraka yelled. Who grinned back at her, behind him were all the teachers of U.A

"President of class 1.A reporting for duty!" He yelled out to everyone, even did a salute for effect.

"Aghh… they're here… game over." Shigaraki said, he was in too much pain to scratch his neck, and he couldn't even move his arms or legs anyway.

"We'll just have to try again another time." Kurogiri said, picking Shigaraki up with his shadow.

"S-… SAMMY-CHAN!" Shigaraki suddenly screamed out to a still dead Samael, startling everybody. "MARK MY WORDS, ONE DAY YOU WILL COME BACK TO US!"

And with that, Kurogiri and Shigaraki Tomura disappeared without a trace.

"What the hell was he talking about?" Todoroki muttered aloud, Bakugo put his two cents in.

"It's pretty fuckin obvious… the traitor here is the popular subject of the motherfuckin' century apparently." He nudged the now unconscious body of Samael, who had come back to life but hadn't woken up yet.

"It seems like he's gaining some of his memories back though!" Kirishima said with a grin. "Maybe later he can explain some things to us."

"Why would you want to listen to a traitor?" Bakugo for once didn't explode with anger, he was still glaring. But his voice held a genuine disbelief in it that was unexpected from the explosive teenager.

"He just saved Midoriya and All Might's life!" Kirishima said that as if that was all he needed to see to decide his opinion, perhaps it was.

The pro heroes jumped down to where they were standing. "All right everyone." Cementoss clapped his hands together. "We need to make sure all you kids are safe, so head over to the gate now please."

It was at that moment that Samael began to wake up again, with a heavy groan he sat up and glanced around the area, on shaky legs he stood up under his own power and dusted himself off.

"What the hell happened while I was dead?" Samael asked.

 **Line break.**

After he asked that question, what he wasn't expecting was to be placed in handcuffs by the police and led to the nearest vehicle while, his classmates stared in confusion.

"W-why the hell are you arresting me!?" Samael demanded, stopping in his tracks.

"We got reports from the villains we arrested, supposedly you killed every last one of them and revived them at the same time, and eyewitnesses' reports state the perpetrators of this attack seem to be in direct relation to you. You are coming with us to the station for an extensive interrogation." A police officer said.

"I… I didn't even freaking do anything asshole! And why the hell are you taking the words of villains!? They're the bad guys!" Samael struggled in his handcuffs.

Principal Nezu walked up to Samael calmly. "Mizaki-kun." He said gently, catching the immortal boy's attention. "We need you to co-operate, we promise to help you out of this. But for us to do that we need you to listen to us, there's a lot of suspicion against you right now, and questions need to be answered in order for us to protect you. Do you understand?"

"I-" Samael's voice cracked, and tears of frustration began to burn at his eyes. "Yes… yes sir…"

"Okay, now get in the car kid." The same police officer said, albeit slightly gentler than how he sounded prior, Samael got into the car, careful not to bump his head on the roof of said vehicle.

After he was in Nezu walked up to the downed car window. "I promise we'll do what we can. Just hang in there child." Samael didn't answer, just slumped his head forward and shut up.

 **Line break**

It almost physically hurt Momo to watch Samael be put in that car, but she couldn't figure out why she felt this way. Maybe it was the betrayal that shone clearly in his eyes, maybe it was the fact that all he truly did was help.

Maybe it was something deeper that Momo felt, she just didn't realize it yet. Regardless, as she held onto Samael's swords. (Izuku had handed them off to her, saying he trusted the creation Quirk user the most with them) She felt very, very frustrated.

Kaminari also, surprisingly, was very open about his frustration, and was currently having an argument about Samael with a police officer, calling what they were doing 'injustice' and arresting him under 'circumstantial evidence'. Which… ironically wasn't necessarily wrong.

Eventually, with electricity practically sparking off him in waves he stomped away and made his way back to Momo and the silent Jirou. "This is such crap! He didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, those villains did actually confirm he knew him by the yelling at them they did. And of all people Midoriya-kun was speaking to the human lie detector guy himself." Jirou said.

"isn't Midoriya supposed to be his freaking friend?!" Kaminari yelled again.

"Calm down… I'm frustrated too." Momo said. "But yelling isn't going to do anything to get him out of the situation he's in."

"Why do you have his swords anyway?" Kaminari suddenly asked. "Wouldn't the police normally take those for evidence or whatever?"

"No… because two simple swords wont make or break anything. The worst they could do is claim he stole them, but since he's had them since the beginning of the year it wouldn't stand." Todoroki suddenly said walking up to them.

"What do you even know about this stuff anyway?" Jirou asked.

"It wasn't Midoriya that got him really arrested I think… It was me." Todoroki said.

Suddenly Momo wanted to smack the double Quirk user with her hammer but refrained from doing so, instead she opted to speak. "How so?"

"Supposedly Mizaki's father is the leader of the league of villains. And I managed to get the name of the leader."

The three of them froze up in shock. "What… what's his name?" Kaminari whispered.

"Everybody else already knows so don't whisper, it's pointless." Todoroki said flatly. "Anyway, supposedly the leader of villains in some guy named All for one."

 **Line Break**

"I cant… fucking believe that we enrolled the greatest villain of all times _son_ into our school." Blood king said. His head in his hands as he took in the new development.

"…" Toshinori didn't bother replying to that, his current reality was shattering to pieces at this information. All for one's _son_ (When did he even have a _child_?) and his protégé-the ninth holder of one for all. (Who was currently asleep in the bed beside him.

"Toshi-san, your looking like you've swallowed something super sour." Lady Midnight said.

"What in tarnation do you expect from him after this news has been brought to him?" Snipe-sensei asked sarcastically.

"Principal Nezu…" Toshinori spoke for the first time, catching everyone's attention. "What… are you going to do about Young Mizaki?"

Nezu knew instantly that the answer to that question was a critical one for multiple reasons, and he knew the answer he should give, but something in the way Toshinori looked at him dragged the truth out of him.

"I truly don't know, All Might-san. When we accepted him, we thought he was a broken boy with an extraordinary Quirk, now we find out that he's… something else entirely. All I can say is that these next few days are crucial. There has to be a reason why he's here, and there has to be a reason why he doesn't seem to remember most of his past, so… I truly cant say I know what to do… I wish I had all the answers for you… Toshinori Yagi."

Toshinori stared at the principal of U.A for a long while before nodding and laying back in his cot. Staring up at the ceiling mindlessly.

 _What… do I do, master?_

 **A/N: I'm sure this chapter is simultaneously wild and a mess. I wrote this in a motel room while super fucking tired, so if the chapter doesn't flow well I'm sorry. I did my best.**

 **Well, the cats out of the bag. What do you all think about this chapter?**

 **On A side note: To the guest that reviewed my chapter asking what time I update stories, please read my bio it has what your asking about.**


	7. Chapter 7

A loud bang jolted Samael from his sleep, he let out a little yelp and attempted to stand up, only to fall back down into his seat due to the handcuffs holding him to the metal table.

"Wake up, this isn't some hotel you can sleep at." The police officer interrogating him said, his Quirk from what Samael could recall was some sort of ability that allowed him to hear the heartbeat of anybody he wanted, the faster it was the more worried they apparently were.

Not that Samael cared. He just leaned his head back to where he was looking at the ceiling and sighed. "At least a hotel would have the decency to provide me with an extra pillow." He snarked at the officer, who narrowed his eyes at him in response.

"Do you even know the situation you're in right now? Do you even understand or are you to braindead to get it?" The officer shot back.

"I understood it the first _fucking_ time, this marks the twentieth?" Samael pondered with a smirk. "You've kept me here for almost an entire day, I already told you everything, isn't this police brutality in a way?"

The officer ignored the police brutality remark and leaned forward with his hand on the table balled up into a fist. "You say you've told us what you know, but explain to me how you don't remember the people you were _best friends_ with."

"Seriously?" Samael asked in disbelief. "I fucking told you, I don't know why I don't have my memories, and I told you my guess was when my bastard father cut my head off and dropped me from the sky, I went down there to Shigaraki Tomura to get answers myself, and your worthless department already searched my home and found the letter my father apparently sent me, what more could you want!?" Samael didn't realize his voice had risen until he literally shouted out the last word, the officer's facial construction not changing for a moment.

"What we _want_ Samael Mizaki, is the location of the hideout of the league of villains." The officer insisted and pointed at me. "A place, we think you know."

"I would have told you where they were if I knew, and your goddamn Quirk-which you shouldn't even be using by the way because I know cops aren't allowed too- should be able to tell I'm not lying, and that you'll get nothing more out of me not because I don't want to tell you, but because I don't fucking _remember_ , if I even knew where it was in the _first_ place!" Samael insisted.

"You're a real smartass you know that?" The officer said.

"I like to think of myself as 'specially minded' thank you. Especially to those who are currently on a power trip and getting high off it because they can't do that often since they're Quirk is utterly useless." Samael snarked. "Oh, and by the way, I'm talking about you jack-ass."

"Big words from a little boy who was crying in the backseat of a police car a day ago." The officer seethed.

"Ha ha, I'm laughing so hard at your lack of wit-my apologies-lack thereof." Samael said.

The officer stood up abruptly and walked out of the interrogation room, leaving Samael alone. "I bet he wants to shoot me right now, not like I'd die from it." He muttered, surveying the room for the thousandth time.

"Metal, metal and more metal." Samael said aloud. "How… metallic."

"I see your sass is on overdrive today young Mizaki." A familiar voice said, Samael perked up for the first time in 24 hours as a tall lanky blonde man walked through the interrogation rooms door. "Oh, and by the way. The officer does, in fact, want to shoot you."

Samael threw his head back and laugh. "Oh, I knew it. And you try spending a day in an interrogation room with hardly any sleep, no food or water. Do you know how _bad_ I have to use the bathroom right now All Might?"

Toshinori sighed. "I wish they wouldn't treat you this way." He said, Samael's eyes widened and Toshinori gave a half smile. "I… know your my ultimate enemy's son. And I should probably treat you like the enemy because of that."

Samael's face fell, and Toshinori moved to rectify that. "But I put a lot of thought into it, and when I tried to think of you as an enemy, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. because every time I try, I always see a child whose mother I couldn't save, and a boy who's life became… _hell_ because of it. "

"You know I already forgave you for that All Might, I understand that you can't save everyone."

"It still makes me feel like… what if? How would your life have turned out if I had managed to save you and your mom that day?"

Samael pursed his lips and thought for a long moment. "I… guess then I wouldn't have gained Undying from my father. So if you think about it, I'm super strong because she died and I didnt, I escaped for some reason and I want to know why… but I don't, simple as that."

Toshinori's brain registered what Samael said. "Wait, your father gave you immortality?"

Samael raised an eyebrow in surprise. "The police didn't tell you? My innate Quirk wasn't immortality, but Hyper healing, then when he forced me to kill a hero when I was young, he gave me Hyper regeneration as a gift." Samael's eyes darkened. "Because he loved me, he said… well either way those Quirks mutated."

"What? So, you can create immortality just by combining Hyper healing and Hyper regeneration?" Toshinori's eyes widened in shock.

"No… I told the police this as well. But apparently when those two Quirks combine, they always mutate, but the human body cant handle the mutation I guess and dies from it… until they mutated inside my body, but for some reason, it didn't kill me."

"Quirk singularity maybe…?" Toshinori mumbled. Samael found himself amused at the habit that the symbol of peace picked up from his protegee.

"All Might-sensei." Samael began, snapping Toshinori out of his mumbling trance due to the sudden weariness in his student's voice. "When can I leave? I'm… tired… I want to go to sleep but they won't let me."

"I'm not sure." Toshinori answered immediately but honestly. "However, I did hear about them transferring you over to the nearest hospital for a psychological check."

"I… already knew about that actually." Samael mumbled. He had learned about it from one of the officers that interrogated him, according to the villains (which Samael couldn't honestly believe they were even listening to) right before Samael killed and revived all of them he seemingly periodically went insane.

"Oh." Toshinori said. An awkward silence descended over the room, though through the sudden wave of exhaustion Samael barely registered it.

"Samael, you're falling asleep." Toshinori said, snapping him back awake, he hadn't even realized he was almost out again.

Suddenly, the door behind All Might opened and detective Tsukauchi walked in and stood beside All Might, he gave Samael a friendly smile which the boy stared blankly back at him in return.

"Mizaki-kun, please come with me. Were going to be bringing you to the hospital soon." Tsukauchi said while unlocking Samael's handcuffs, who hissed as the circulation rushed back into his hands painfully.

 **Line Break**

"I'm sorry miss, Sir. You can't see him right now." The police officer said flatly, staring down the two U.A students in front of him.

"But WHY NOT?" Kaminari wondered in agitation. "He's finally sleeping what could he do to us?"

"Please, we just want to check on him." Yaoyorozu said as well.

"Don't bother, I've already tried." A feminine voice said behind them. The pair turned around to see Jirou standing there with a hand on her hip and an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm surprised you came." Yaoyorozu said, genuine pleasant surprise in her eyes.

"He's my friend too Momo-san." Jirou shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, but a blush was faint on her face as if embarrassed. "And he saved our lives. I was planning to ask him out after he woke up."

"E-excuse me?" Kaminari stuttered out, his eyes wide at the girl with long earlobes. "I-I didn't think you liked him."

Jirou raised an eyebrow in response. "Not like that, I mean I wouldn't mind if he thought it like that but not like that. I just wanted to show him that even though he's the strongest villain in the world's son he's still got friends."

"O-oh!" Kaminari said and let out a sheepish laugh, suddenly though his mood turned sour. "Did you see the news about him though?"

The atmosphere of the entire room turned somber, how could they not have? The world was practically jumping down U. A's throats. Demanding the incarceration of the immortal boy, some particularly aggressive reporters demanding his execution.

Not that the execution would work, he couldn't die anyway. "They're treating him like some sort of monster." Yaoyorozu said, her frustration evident in her facial expression. "Just because his father is bad doesn't mean his mother was or he is."

"Excuse me." The police officer suddenly turned to them. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave the area."

Kaminari sparked with electricity. "We have every right to stand here and talk, there's no law saying we aren't allowed to."

"You are loitering, which is a crime, leave here or I'll arrest you all." The police officer threatened, his hand on his gun

"Ahh lovely officer, I see what's going on here." A voice behind the cop said, the cop whipped around to see Samael leaning against the doorframe, smirking lightly, the shadows that seemed to be perpetually around his eyes were a little darker than normal, and his eyes were bloodshot, but he seemed to be wide awake. "Back on your power trip? Detective heartbeat?"

"Samael!" The three students spoke at once in relief to see they're friend, as awake and as sassy as he normally was, Samael glanced at them and his smirk turned into a full smile that lit up his face.

"Hey guys." He said with a half wave.

"You are _not_ supposed to be out here you… damned criminal." Detective heartbeat said.

"I'm not out there, I'm in the doorframe, and you are not supposed to be abusing your powers as a cop but here you are." Samael said. "Why aren't you letting them see me anyway? I am allowed visitors after all."

"HAH I KNEW IT!" Kaminari smacked his fists together.

"So you were just being biased towards him." Yaoyorozu said. "I wonder how your department would feel about this situation we have found ourselves in."

"Eh, they probably wouldn't care." Samael admitted. "Only detective Tsukauchi didn't look at me like I was a villain."

The officer took the opportunity to compose himself and allowed an easy smirk to rest on his face. "An opinion that will soon change, now. You three, last warning. Leave now or I will arrest you all."

"Now I'm sure I'm just hearing things, did I just here something about police bias towards one of our own students?" The students heard a familiar voice and sighed with relief when their schools principal walked up with his hands behind his back, a comfy smile on his face that somehow looked sadistic. "That won't do at all will it? Perhaps I should speak to the police commissioner about this?"

The smirk fell off of the cops face and he instantly bowed deeply. "N-so sir p-please forgive m-me!" He begged.

Principal Nezu's smile went from sadistic to friendly. "Good! Come along children you can come in too, I'll ignore the fact that you skipped school today to come see him. But just for today understand?"

"Yes sir." They said. Samael flopped back down onto his bed, a satisfied smirk on his face as the terrified police officer stepped out of their view, though he was clearly still guarding the door. Yaoyorozu sat down in the chair closest to him, Kaminari sat on the window sill and Jirou flopped onto the bed with Samael, completely relaxed in her actions.

"Now, I'm sure your wondering what the purpose of my visit is." Nezu began reaching his arms out for Samael to pick him up and put him on the bed with him. (Samael did so).

"I didn't know you to make house calls sir." Samael joked, Nezu let out a smile.

"Well I felt like this was necessary, it's about your future at U.A." He said, his voice taking on a somber tone.

"…Oh." Samael said, his mouth suddenly dried up, and he thinned his lips in depressed expectation. "I'm… being expelled, aren't I?"

Nezu looked at him and opened his mouth to speak, but Kaminari suddenly spoke: "He cant be expelled! He did nothing wrong sir!" Yaoyorozu flinched at Kaminari's interruption.

"Well it's a good thing I was about to tell him he returns to classes in two days." Nezu said, an amused tone in his voice. "Granted he'll have a lot of work to catch up on."

"W-what!?" Samael let out, surprise evident in his face, along with a burst of relief in his chest that surprised him, he eventually let out a breathless laugh and laid back against the hospital bed. "B-but why!? I've heard the news you guys will get a lot of backlash for not having me arrested."

"They also want you executed." Nezu admitted. "Which won't do much considering your power. But if I turned you away now that would drive you down the path of villainy, and as a teacher… no, as the principal of U.A I will not."

"I…" Samael trailed off, his eyes burned from unshed tears. "But what about my psychological test… have they found out why I'm…" He trailed off again, unsure how to continue.

"I got it." Nezu said. "You've been diagnosed with Bipolar disorder, the first case in almost 123 years in fact, after all, diseases like that disappeared when our bodies evolved to hold Quirks. Unfortunately, because of that there are no workers called 'therapists' anymore."

"So… how are they going to help me treat this… disease I have?" Samael wondered, Nezu thought for a moment.

" I believe they are going to attempt to recreate the medicine that people with this disorder used to take. They also said that talking about things and letting your friends help you can also help combat it. Though they admittedly don't know much."

"Well if that's the case, you can rely on us Samael." Kaminari grinned and pointed at his chest. "We'll be right beside you."

Jirou bumped heads with Samael on the bed affectionately. "Yep, and if you get to bad… we can always just make Kaminari into an idiot. That makes even Bakugo laugh." Kaminari balked.

Yaoyorozu spoke next. "It's… an amusing sight to see." She admitted, and Kaminari proceeded to pout.

Samael laughed. "I'm feeling better already." He said in between chuckles.

"I almost forgot!" Nezu suddenly yelled, scaring the hell out of Samael. "The U.A Sports festival is happening a week and two days after you get back, so make sure your mentally prepared."

Samael would do that just fine, but there was one problem…

"What's the U.A Sports Festival?" He asked, his expression one of confusion.

If Kaminari had a drink he would have spit it out. "Whaaaa!? You don't know what it is?"

Samael's face scrunched up. "I don't really care for watching things like that. The only sport I ever really watched was baseball before all the teams disbanded due to Quirks."

Nezu looked more amused again instead of offended and took the opportunity to explain what the U.A Sports Festival was, once he was finished he gauged Samael's reaction.

That calm expression became slightly nervous. "Oh… I doubt people will be happy to see me since they all know who my father is." That nervous expression faded into one that was sad. "They… want me dead. I don't blame them honestly, it wasn't that much different to how people were towards me when I was thought to be Quirk-less."

Yaoyorozu's mind flashed back to the scars littering Samael's body, and her heart pinched with guilt, remembering her lack of actions when her fellow schoolmates would antagonize him to the point of physically abusing him. Especially that one student that practically cut him in half... leaving his biggest scar.

Samael's eyes were dark again, but he snapped out of it when he felt something curl around his right pinky finger, he looked and saw with some surprise that Jirou had extended her left earlobe subtly and wrapped it around his finger, he looked up at Jirou and realized that she had turned her face away not to be seen, though he did see her red ears.

Blinking in confusion at her actions he turned back to Nezu who was speaking to Kaminari and Yaoyorozu about something. "Sir… principal Nezu sir." He said tentatively, instantly catching the three's attention. "I… I'm not wanted there, as a matter of fact I'll probably be booed the second they see me."

"Then you'll just have to show them who _you_ are. Since you are not your father." Nezu said immediately.

Samael looked down, only so they couldn't see the tears that threatened to fall out of his eyes. "I… okay."

"Now that-that's all settled." Kaminari began, slapping his hands together and grinning brightly. "When the hell are they letting you go?"

 **Line Break. Two days later.**

 _Go beyond, Plus ultra!_

Samael read the schools slogan with trepidation, he didn't know If he was going to be in enemy territory or if he was still a friend to everyone in the class. (Well, most of them.) All Might had come by earlier that day to check on him and revealed to him that he could only hold his transformation fifty minutes a day.

He walked through the schools gates, he was the last one to enter the building itself from what he guessed, considering that he was ten minutes later than what he should have been.

Why was he late? He made a pit stop at home and changed clothes, the clothes he was wearing prior were covered in blood and had holes in them, he also left his swords behind, not In the mood to carry them across his back the entire day.

He walked through the halls of U.A, basking in the quiet of the building other than the pats of his feet as he moved, mentally preparing himself for the reactions of his class when they saw him.

He knew Kaminari, Jirou and Yaoyorozu would be happy, they accepted him from the start, it was quite literally everybody else he was worried about, including Izuku Midoriya, the person he considered to be his best friend, and current holder of one for all.

Who was the now natural nemesis of his father, the deadliest villain of all time, All for one. That was a pretty damn extravagant wall to ignore when it came to being friends and Samael knew it. He was optimistic though, considering that All Might himself accepted him and Samael's father _was_ his nemesis.

He was so lost in thought he nearly walked by his classroom, he reached for the door handle but his hand seemed to freeze in place, as if he was hit with a Quirk that paralyzed him.

That Quirk was called bad thoughts. Thought's that made him want to shrink away and just go home to sleep and never wake up again. Thought's that made him think stupid things like: what if the friends that _had_ accepted them suddenly didn't and looked at him with equal hatred in their eyes like what seemed like all of Japan currently did.

His hand fell away from the handle and he took a step back. His body went numb and he couldn't breathe. He wondered how he hadn't fallen to the ground, he took another step back and actually turned to walk away, intending to walk right out of the school and disappear from the world again.

Samael didn't get the chance, suddenly he heard the door behind him slam open and someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Get in here!" He said. And was surprised to find Kirishima grinning at him while pulling him into the classroom.

He was abruptly turned around and forced to look at all the faces of his classmates, who looked at him as if they were welcoming back an old friend. (Except for Bakugo who was giving him the evil eye, and Todoroki who just looked mildly curious).

"I don't know where ya thought you were going. But I'm glad Kirishima heard ya." Ashido said. "You were about to stroll right on up outta here."

"Geeze man, how selfish of you to try to bounce like that." Sero said, slapping Samael's back.

"I-w-well I-" Samael couldn't get the words out, prompting Kirishima to laugh heartily.

"It's not very manly to run away you know! Especially when all your friends were waiting for you." Kirishima grinned at him.

"Your swords are missing I see… it's strange to see you without them." Tokoyami noticed. "It's almost like a part of you is missing."

"That's rather dramatic to say Tokoyami-kun. He looks fine without them." Jirou said and walked up to Samael and punched his shoulder. "For a man you're a bit of a chicken I see, trying to run away from us."

"I… wasn't running." Samael said. "It was a strategic withdrawal."

"Nope, you were running bud. Don't try to pretend you weren't!" Kaminari teased.

"I for one am glad to see you again." Yaoyorozu said. "Me, Jirou and Kaminari spoke to the class-"

"A.K.A Momo-san spoke to the class and the other two smiled and waved." Hagakure teased. Poking Samael's cheek for no apparent reason.

"To keep it short, she convinced us that we shouldn't treat you like a bad guy just because your father's a dick." Uraraka said. Everyone stared at her in surprise due to her foul language.

"Ignore her Samael." Lida said. "She's been acting out of character ever since the news of the sports festival in the coming weeks."

"I can tell." Samael laughed easily, his bad thoughts had disappeared, replaced by a bubbling feeling he couldn't describe. He did notice one thing slightly off though.

"Where's Midoriya?" Samael asked, his eyebrow was raised and his eyes held curiosity.

"Oh, we haven't seen him yet, not good for him to not be punctual." Lida said in dramatic despair.

As if on cue, the door slid open and in walked an extremely tired looking Izuku, the shadows under his eyes rivaling Samael's own, and his right hand was in a cast.

He cast a cursory glance around the room, and his eyes widened when they landed on Samael. He walked up with a hesitant smile on his face. "Samael hey!" He said with genuine enthusiasm.

Samael internally sighed with relief, there was only a little bit of awkward tension floating around but otherwise it was just normal nervous Izuku. "Hey, what the hell happened to you?"

"I broke it." He said dryly. "I went snappy-snappy again."

Samael opened his mouth to speak but the door opened again and Aizawa walked in. "All right everyone take your seats. Hello Mizaki-kun glad to see you're back, see me after class so I could give you the work you missed while you were in police custody."

Samael felt a sense of dread at the idea of doing missed assignments. But he sat down anyway in his normal seat. Aizawa took one look and shook his head.

"Mizaki get up, Bakugo, stop giving the evil eye because trust me you look constipated. Shoji, stand up and switch seats with Mizaki." Aizawa commanded, Shoji nodded and stood up as did Samael, however when he did he accidently tripped and bumped into Bakugo's desk.

"Watch it traitor." Bakugo snapped, and suddenly the tension rose higher than a tsunami. Samael stopped in his tracks and didn't move.

"Bakugo enough." Aizawa said, however the volatile teenager didn't listen, feeling the anger radiating off Samael, Bakugo stood up with an evil smirk.

"Got something you wanna fucking say asshole?" He growled.

"Kacchan stop it." Izuku said hesitantly.

"Shut the fuck up Deku. I wanna know what this asshole's gotta say."

Samael mumbled something. "What was that you little villain fuck? Say it louder so I can hear you!" Bakugo growled, gripping Samael's arm.

"I said. Shut the fuck up, before I make your pathetic inferiority complex bigger." Samael snapped, gripping Bakugo's wrist painfully he slammed it into the desk, leaving a long crack In it.

Bakugo actually winced, but Samael didn't really care right now. "You say I'm a villain? Fine. Your right. I am. And that's what you're gonna feel like I am when I rob you of your dreams and kick your ass in that sports festival, make you feel like a bigger bitch than you already are."

"YOU SON OF A-" Bakugo began to scream, but Samael wasn't done.

"You don't deserve that great power you have, I have more I want to say to you, but I can wait until the festival." Samael let go of Bakugo's wrist as if was poison and stalked past Shoji into his new seat right behind Jirou, who was at the back of the class.

Bakugo snarled at him but sat down cradling his hand. Aizawa sighed. "Are you done now? Good."

Aizawa began saying something, but Samael wasn't listening, he was shaking again, and his mind burned with anger.

Suddenly he felt it again, and this time he didn't need to look to know Jirou had wrapped one of her earlobes around Samael's right ring finger. The gesture was small, but it was enough to make Samael's body stop shaking, and his thoughts slowly went back to normal.

Gently, almost instinctively he rubbed the part of Jirou that was wrapped around his finger, his sign of thanks to her. It was at that moment that Samael realized something disturbing.

He was touch-starved. Unused to physical contact. It felt nice no matter how little it was. It hurt a little to realize that.

But that doesn't mean it always had too.

But for right now, this right here? For him Samael thought it was enough.

 **A/N: I… really enjoyed writing this chapter actually, a lot of it seemed to flow off my fingertips well. That being said… I have no clue how I'm going to facilitate the sports festival arc in a good way.**

 **That being said as well I have a question I would like you guys to answer, in terms of the best of the students in this story, how would you rate Samael amongst his class? He's my character but not even I would rank him at number 1, however that doesn't mean you might not or something.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright mister Mizaki, these pills are a bit more potent than they used to be, as such you only need to take one a week." Samael's doctor said. Handing him a small yellow bottle.

He took it gingerly, examining it with a curious eye and shaking the bottle, the rattle of the pills inside being a cold reminder that this wasn't just some horrible dream.

Samael really _was_ the first case of Bipolar disorder in over a century, the last known case being some American man name James Donald, who was also New York City's symbol of peace back then. His Quirk being the ability to manipulate matter on an atomic level. It wasn't exactly encouragement, but it did make him feel good to know that he was a symbol of greatness despite having a condition that could be debilitating that wasn't a Quirk.

"Thanks Doc." Samael said, putting the pill bottle in his school bag and hoisting it over his shoulder, giving a brisk nod to him he strolled out of the medical room and out of the hospital into the cool twilight.

He sighed and flipped his black hood over his head from a hoodie that he recently bought to hide his face as much as he could from the general public.

Something he did a lot it seemed right now. Hide away as to not be scrutinized and verbally attacked (sometimes physically) due to his fathers legacy. He clenched his fists in anger at the unfairness and began the _extremely_ long walk back home. The subway trains and buses had been closed the entire day due to a villain attack, not that it mattered considering it was night time, so they'd be closed regardless. Either way, it meant he had to walk almost six miles to get back home.

There was one positive to this though, the lack of people on the street at night provided a sense of comfort to Samael and made it easy for him to move without being spotted, allowing him to walk comfortably and almost casually with his hands in his pockets. It allowed him to relax in his thoughts and think about the past two weeks and the event in two short days.

All Might had put him and Izuku through almost literal hell with the training and Samael was still feeling the effects of it, his body was sore and his mind was Hazy despite his thoughts as he walked. The training was worth it though, Samael was stronger and faster than he was before, as well as more proficient with hand to hand combat. An Izuku was now able to channel the power of One For All throughout his body at a 7% maximum, a far cry from the 2% he could only barely manage before. He also started adding kicks to his repertoire. Samael had made the joke that now Izuku could break his legs with enthusiasm but was met with silence back then.

He had made it about a mile down the block before he realized something rather disturbing. There was literally _nobody_ around right now. Usually at this time there would still be stragglers and younger people out partying. Or the homeless who were making the treks to the nearest homeless shelters for the night.

But right now, there was _nothing_ but a crippling silence that sent cold water down Samael's spine. Not even the sound of the wind or the scratches of the many cats that seemed to linger around here. That made Samael feel like something was critically wrong, almost on instinct he took out his phone and dialed the first number he had up there without bothering to look.

Somehow though he was still surprised and unsurprised when Kyoka Jirou picked up the phone. As she, Yaoyorozu and Kaminari had gotten closer to him recently, often helping him with random things like grocery shopping or anything else mundane. "Samael? This is unexpected, what are you calling out of the blue for?"

He heard the faint sounds of the American rock music that Kyoka loved so much in the background and a male voice asking her who she was talking too. "Uh… Samael? Hello? Did you butt dial me dude?"

Samael blinked as he realized he hadn't spoken, relief pouring into him that he wasn't stuck in some sort of time freeze Quirk, he let out a breathless laugh and spoke. "N-no, not at all. I didn't really have a particular reason, I was just freaked out and needed to hear someone's voice."

"What's got you so freaked out?" She asked, curiosity and mild concern in her voice, he explained the situation to her as he walked, looking back on occasion as despite talking to someone he still felt very uneasy.

"Huh." Jirou said. Her ultimate wisdom shining bright. "That's weird. Do you need me to stay on the phone with you? A six mile walk in the silent dark _is_ a little nerve-racking even if you didn't have Bipolar disorder." on the other end of the line Samael let out a gasp.

"It's not the bipolar-ism doing it." Samael said suddenly. His eyes wide with fear. "All For one." He let out in almost a breathless whisper.

"E-excuse me, what the hell did you just say?" Jirou asked, her voice rising an octave.

"Jirou. You need to get every pro out here to my area. _Right now_. I'm hanging up now." Samael said, his voice shaking.

"W-what the hell are you talking about? You better not hang up this damn phone!" Jirou said, but it was to late, the beeping from the phone signaling that he wasn't there anymore. "Shit… SHIT."

Samael actually gulped as he stared down All for one, the worlds number one villain. "Hello father." He managed to say, but it sounded weak to his ears. All for one radiated power and malice so thick Samael could _swear_ it was _visible_. And he instinctively knew that it wasn't a Quirk that was giving off that effect. Even with the casual stance his father took of having his hands in the pockets of his black trousers, only taking them out to reveal gloved hands that re-adjusted the red tie around the black suit he also wore. Samael couldn't see his face, it was covered by that metallic mask, he couldn't remember if he ever even _had_ seen his father's face before.

"Hello, my son." All for one said in a greeting so friendly it threw Samael for a loop. "It's been quite a while. I'm pleased you remember me."

"I couldn't forget my own father could I?" Samael tried to hide his fear with a conversational gambit. But it was weak to his own ears and All for one knew it was just a mask. That Malice suddenly increased ten-fold, almost driving the immortal teenager to his knees.

"Don't you play that game with me you cunning little _viper_." He growled. "I know you hate me more than anything. Especially for the way these people are treating you. And for what I did to you. I know you remember me cutting off your head and dropping you from the sky."

Samael's throat constricted and he forgot what it felt like to breath. "w-w-why t-t-the hell are y-you h-h-here? T-t-t-then? I-it cant b-be f-f-for s-some father s-son bonding." He choked the words out like Izuku usually did when he had a nervous breakdown, granted he only got that way around Uraraka really, this was an entirely different beast all together.

"To take you back home obviously." All for one said in that conspiratorially friendly voice, making Samael's body grow cold enough to freeze Todoroki's fire side. "You are being taught to be a _Hero_." He said that word with such disdain that he didn't even bother to try and hide.

Samael suddenly found some strength in his voice. "Rather be a hero than someone like you." He took an involuntary step back, mentally preparing for the rage to hit him.

Surprisingly, it didn't. Instead All for one sighed like a father whose child had talked back to him and he was tired of it. "When will this… rebellious phase end my son, I gave you the blessing of immortality and you choose to be ungrateful for it by trying to be a hero? You cant fool me… I know you don't really care about being one.

Samael suddenly snapped, rage boiling in him exploding like a volcano. " This… _fucking 'blessing'_ has been ruining my life! I'd rather be Quirk-less and a nobody than to have this power and be your son!"

Suddenly All for one was in front of him, black and red metal prongs stabbing into his chest, Samael groaning from the sudden pain

"You'd rather be… Powerless!?" All for one growled savagely. "Remember my superpower son? I can _make_ that happen!"

Suddenly, Samael chuckled darkly. "Heh… Heh Heh…. I see through that ruse father, I know you can't take it or you would have long ago, my immortality allowing you to fuel your ambitions? It's just in your reach, but if you took my power away from me it would kill you and I know your scared, scared of the person you gave that power too becoming a hero..." Suddenly, Samael's arm started being enveloped by that black aura.

All for one didn't notice. "There it is." He said suddenly, caressing his sons cheek almost affectionately. "There's my weapon. The killer instinct I taught you to have, I love it when your switch flips, when it does you do whatever it takes to survive. Even kill."

"Here's… a lovely secret… _father_. "Samael said with disdain. "I remember how to do this!"

Samael punched his father in the stomach, a hard right hook blowing him back backwards almost an entire block, the pure force of the attack making the ground tremble, the glass on nearby building's windows shattering from the power the teenager showed.

Samael hacked up blood then dropped dead. And All for one slowly got up, deactivating a shield Quirk he had stolen years ago. "Wasn't expecting that." He mumbled as Samael gasped and came back to life, slowly getting back to his feet.

"You know son, that attack is strong but it wont help much if it just kills you." All for one called out.

"Good… thing… I'm immortal." He said, somehow managing to be snarky while he was breathing hard and wiping blood off his lips. _That was much stronger than before, seems like that training really has paid off. If only I didn't die using that skill._

"And good thing that WE ARE HERE!" A voice suddenly yelled from the sky. Samael nearly collapsed in relief as All Might and about thirty other pro's hit scene, as well as all of Class 1-A.

"Everybody..." Tears burned in Samael's eyes but didn't fall, the weight of them seemed to make him sag to the ground. He heard footsteps run up beside him and barrel into him, wrapping him into a bone crushing hug.

"You… freaking asshole! Be more specific next time!" Jirou cried out, squeezing Samael even harder. "I was so worried do you have any idea how scared I was!?"

"Crushing… me..." Samael gasped out, Jirou releasing the vice grip on him. "Ow… i'm surprised you got them here that quickly."

"Your my best friend. "Jirou said factually. "I'm upset I couldn't get them here fast enough."

"That doesn't matter now." All Might said stepping forward. "You kids weren't supposed to be here." He helped Samael to his feet and kept his hand on his shoulder. "Get going, we pros will handle this."

"First you take my son from me, and now you think to fight me?" All for one was enraged, but not even he could fight against thirty pro heroes at once. "This… is a little to hot for even my liking."

All for one began to rise in the air, using a levitation Quirk he had stolen years prior. "My son, mark my words, one day you will be my weapon again. And the people you fight with now will be the ones you kill. Because that's all you ever are. My weapon." All for one suddenly blasted off so fast it caused a sonic boom.

Suddenly all was silent, and Samael suddenly felt almost desperately tired, half tempted to fall asleep right on the sidewalk. His classmates ran up to him and began to bombard him with questions. Annihilating that train of thought.

"Dude, _that_ guy was your father?"

"Are you okay? Are you injured? Mizaki-kun!"

"Merci, you look terrible, are you still feeling fabulous?"

"Dude that was so manly of you! How could you stand up to your own father like that? I wouldn't have been able to."

"Enough everybody. Can't you see he's tired?" Yaoyorozu said and took his arm to help keep Samael standing. Kaminari, uncharacteristically silent hoisted one of Samael arms around his shoulders.

"Mizaki-kun." The last voice caught his attention through his haze filled brain, and he turned to look at Aizawa with a raised-tired eyebrow expression. An uncharacteristic concern in his dark eyes. "What did he say to you before we got here?"

"A lot…" Samael said vaguely. "I'm… really sleepy now sir..." In fact, Samael was suddenly so tired he couldn't support his own weight anymore, and promptly sagged down, actually falling asleep while standing up, All his weight suddenly being supported by his friends holding him and Aizawa instinctively catching him. Class 1-A stared in what was an odd silence, especially for the more active students of the class.

"He's cold..." Aizawa complained, hoisting him over his shoulder and onto All Might, who was waiting to receive him.

"Do you think his Quirk makes him sleepy after he comes back from death?" Yaoyorozu wondered aloud.

"That's a possibility." All might said. "But I'd rather not think about it right now."

"Take him home." Aizawa said. "We need at least seven heroes watching his house tonight and tomorrow, I'll make a house call to speak with him personally to find out what else All for one said to him."

Aizawa suddenly rounded on his students with a stern glare. "I should expel every last one of you, even though we did no fighting, you still came here when we told you specifically not too."

All Might looked at Izuku, unspoken words passing between them. _Especially you young Midoriya, that was reckless considering the power you have._

 _I know All might, but I don't think I was wrong in doing this._

"We weren't just going to leave him, even If all of you came." Kirishima said. "That isn't manly at all."

"Tch. I just wanted to fight that piece of shit." Bakugo said. Everyone sighed.

"He's… scared of my Quirk… I could tell." Samael suddenly mumbled from upon All Might's shoulder.

"What?" Aizawa asked with wide eyes, walking up to the half-conscious Samael.

"If he takes… my Quirk… it could kill him… and he wants it so badly… but he can't take it." Samael's eyes fluttered shut again, and light snores could be heard if you listened well enough.

Aizawa stared a moment longer dumbfounded before shaking his head before turning back to All Might. All might nodded and took off, the wind pressure from his speed tilting Aizawa for a moment.

"You student's need to return home." Aizawa said to them. "There's no telling whether or not he'll attack any of you to get to us or Samael, especially since he's seen all of you now."

 **Line Break**

"Any report on last night after All for one appeared?" Aizawa asked a de-muscled All Might, who was sitting in the teacher's lounge with him. Usually he would still be napping at this time, but this was more important.

Toshinori sighed. "No and I'm glad there wasn't, I was at my limit last night for my transformation"

Aizawa raised a concerned eyebrow. "Has your limit gone down even more?"

"No, in fact it's risen from fifty minutes to an hour, which is strange, but good."

Aizawa hummed and looked out a nearby window showing the courtyard and the schools front gates. There was still an hour before students got to school, aside from Lida who was already sitting in class. (Aizawa let him in then walked away).

"Should we cancel the festival?" Aizawa wondered aloud.

"No, absolutely not." Toshinori said immediately and firmly. "The students need healthy competition, they've been through too many villain attacks right now, this is good for them."

"I wouldn't call Samael and Bakugo's hatred for each other 'friendly competition' to be frank."

"True. But I wasn't just talking about them." Toshinori smiled ruefully. "I meant the rivalry as a whole between class A and class B, they're all very talented students."

Aizawa snorted. "I would have already expelled half of class B."

Toshinori chuckled. "And that's why your Class A's homeroom teacher, instead of B. Blood king is good for them, and your good for class A."

"They are all rough around the edges though, both Class A and B." Aizawa said, looking at the symbol of peace's true form he sighed. "So is Samael coming today?"

Toshinori shook his head. "I told him this morning by phone to get some rest, he's earned it, did you notice how the glass windows on the nearby buildings were completely shattered?

"Yeah? What about it?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

"That was Samael's power. He remembered during the league of villains attack how to use his Quirk for attacking, it's… very, very powerful. But every-time he uses it the drawback kills him."

Aizawa sighed irritably. "So we've got another glass cannon, I'll have to figure out how to teach him not to kill himself with his own Quirk, he may be immortal… but how many times has he died since he's been in this school? Nine? Ten times?"

"I haven't really kept track of it."

"Well we..." Aizawa sighed again, and his voice became softer. "We should have been… we should have done more to _prevent_ it… he may be immortal… but how many times can someone die before it changes you?"

"Do you believe that's the reason for his Bipolar disorder?" Toshinori asked, unsure if he wanted the answer to the question.

"Think about it." Aizawa rubbed his temples, trying to stave off a headache. "He has the first case of Bipolarism in over a century, a condition that Quirks eventually killed off. It's just conjecture, a mere guess. And I have no evidence and no way of ever knowing. But maybe him dying repeatedly has… messed with him? I don't know..."

"You're right. We don't." Toshinori agreed. "But maybe he's just a medical anomaly, like being Quirk-less nowadays."

"Maybe" Aizawa hoped, then gave a shit-eating grin. "To be fair, to some, having no Quirk is considered normal. While having one is considered an anomaly."

"That means nothing to this conversation." Toshinori said, though he was grinning too.

Both teacher's alarms simultaneously went off, letting them know it was time for the school day to officially begin, Aizawa sighed as he stood up, already seeing students file in through U.A's school gates.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Aizawa cursed as he watched Samael walk through the gates as well, chatting amicably with Izuku about some unknown subject.

"Seems like he didn't listen to my words." Toshinori sighed.

"I'm going to wrap him up in bubble wrap and throw him in a closet I swear to god." Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Toshinori chuckled.

 **Line break**.

Samael didn't know he had fallen asleep until Present Mic gently shook him awake, he shot up in his seat like he was shot out of a cannon and nearly fell out of it, causing his classmates to laugh. "As your teacher I should be upset that you fell asleep, but considering recent events I can let it slide." He said.

"Now, back to work class! I placed your assignments on your desks, you have an hour before the end of the day, get to it!" Present Mic yelled out, sitting at his desk he perked up again. "Also, you can work with a partner if you wish!" Then leaned over and began grading papers.

Samael blinked the sleepiness from his eyes and sat up straight, he wondered if the medication he took this morning had a sleepy side effect to it, as his head swam and his eyes drooped. _Jesus Christ, if this is how i'm going to feel after taking my medication then how am I gonna get through this school year._

The thought jolted him awake as he realized: _when did I start caring about this stuff?_

The scratching of a desk in his direction made him look up out of curiosity.

He raised an eyebrow as Yaoyorozu plopped down in front of him with her notebook, assignment and pen. He realized that Kaminari and Jirou had already been with him the past two days, and today was Yaoyorozu's turn.

He sighed, prompting her to give him a confused look. "You don't need to constantly watch me you know, I'm not a baby and I can handle myself. And I don't like how you all get harassed when seen with me." It was the truth, when they were with him they were also sent glares of hatred and disbelief, as if they couldn't believe they were hanging out with the son of a villain.

"We don't watch you at all. We're your friend, and friend's look out for each other." She responded in kind, the tone of her voice being one of finality.

Samael wasn't in the mood for finality however: "That's not the point, my point is that I don't want you to be hated."

"And my point is that I don't care about being hated because I love you so much." Yaoyorozu snapped, then froze. Samael's eyes widened.

"That's a… bold choice of words." Samael said. "I'm… sure you meant in that platonic way right?" Samael was suddenly nervous, a pit in his stomach that he couldn't describe.

Yaoyorozu cleared her throat and spoke in a dignified tone, however her face was crimson. "That's exactly how I meant it, my apologies. I'm not used to expressing my emotions to my friends… so I tend to be a bit… erratic."

Samael nodded in amusement. "I can tell." He said in a playful tone, Yaoyorozu sighed.

"Must you always tease someone?" She said with an eye-roll, but her lips were perked up in a small smile.

 _She's… really pretty when she smiles like that._ Samael thought. Then very nearly actually smacked himself in the face. _Where the hell did that thought come from?_

"W-we should do this assignment." Samael said, offering up a wry grin. "We're wasting time."

"Agreed."

 **A/N: This chapter took a bit longer to come out because my subscription to microsoft word expired and It wouldnt let me copy and paste my words to another program, so I had to download a new program called LibreOffice and rewrite half of this chapter and finish it at the same time and whooo boi that was a pain In my ass.**

 **I got a review asking me if the pairing was going to be OC x Jirou and my answer? I don't know. I enjoy romance, a lot actually for a male. But I was thinking about doing more platonic relationships. While dropping hints about something that could be later as to not be completely devoid, I feel like romance play's a massive part in developing characters in any story. I'm still debating on who to pair my OC with, but I'm leaning a bit towards Jirou and Momo. I also want to give a shoutout to Withdrawncar14  for putting my story in his community, i've never been in one before, and a grin broke out on my face when I saw he put me in it. So thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Once this sport's festival is over, we're going out." Jirou suddenly said, a few of Samael's classmates stared in jealousy.

Samael stared at her in disbelief, he did _not_ need this right now, his face was burning, bringing him back to the conversation he had with a certain _someone_ yesterday. The festival was about to start, and after the other classes of U.A essentially declaring war on them a fire was lit in his heart that he didn't know he had, and all he could think about was winning.

It was almost surreal to be frank, this sudden desire to _win_. To be the best out there.

"Don't respond, no need to, just know it's happening." She said, and walked away casually, which allowed the immortal teenager to focus on what was to come.

Right outside… was a whole lot of people eagerly waiting for the festival to begin, right outside, was a lot of people who knew who Samael's father was. Right outside was a lot of people who would love to see him crash and burn.

A spark of rage burned inside him, and his right hand had slowly began to glow black which he instantly noticed and stopped. He would _not_ fail.

Not if he wanted to own Bakugo and expose him for what he was: a bully with a powerful Quirk, no more. No less.

They began to file out of the blackened Olympic hallways, the crowd screamed and cheered. Present Mic did what he did best and began to speak.

"WELCOMEEEE EVERYONNNNEEE! IT'S THE U.A SPORT'S FESTIVALLL. THE ONE TIME EACH YEAR WHERE OUR FLEDGLING HEROES COMPETE IN AN ALL OR NOTHING BATTLE TO PROVE WHO'S THE BEST!"

"FIRST ON OUR GLORIOUS LIST IS THE RISING STARS OF THE ACADEMY, CLASS AAAAAA! THE SAME CLASS WHO FOUGHT OFF A VILLAIN ATTACK WITH THEIR FEROCIOUS WILLPOWER!" Present Mic whipped his hand in the direction of class A. "SAY HELLO TO THE FIRST YEARS OF THE HERO COURSE!"

"Hey, it's that villains son! What the hell is he doing here!?" Someone in the crowd screamed out.

"You shouldn't be here you little bastard! How dare you trespass on such a sacred event!" Another spectator yelled out, the crowd began jeering and booing at the Immortal hero in training.

"Tough crowd." Samael said, he was smirking, but the hollowness in his voice was heard by the entirety of his peers.

"We're expected to put on our best performance in front of all the spectators?" Lida asked, his nerves making his hands shake.

"The ability to keep calm in a crowd is a necessary skill to have." Yaoyorozu said. "Steel yourself Lida."

"Eh heh heh..." Kirishima laughed nervously. "They're really giving us too much credit, don't you think Bakugo?"

"Heh, I'm pumped up for this shit." Bakugo grinned wildly, however his hands were sweaty, showing that he was also nervous.

"Geeze, you think these assholes would have hated for long enough." Kaminari said, referring to the crowd that was still verbally attacking Samael's very presence.

"It sucks." Samael admitted, surprising the others. "But I will not let them define me, I will carve my own fate!"

"'Carve my own fate'"? Kirishima echoed. "That's a manly ass catchphrase man! I should have thought of that."

"Take a look at the other classes." Ashido pointed out, they're totally glaring at us.

"Must be hard to be motivated when we're superior to them in almost every way." Izuku said. Samael almost grinned at Izuku's show of confidence.

Samael took notice of Midnight taking center stage, the R rated hero fit to burst with enthusiasm. The crowd went from angry to… perverted when she took said stage.

"IT'S MIDNIGHT!" A fanboy screamed.

"Should she really be in a highschool?" A hero critic said with a raised eyebrow, Midnight barked at him to shut up (which he did) and turned back to the rest of the crowd.

"Now, time for the athlete's oath!" Midnight called out. "Your student representative is…. Katsuki Bakugo from class 1-A!"

"Kacchan?!" Izuku sputtered. "How in the?"

"Probably because he placed first in the entrance exam..." Sero said.

"The hero course entrance exam you mean..." A girl from the business section said bitterly.

The crowd exploded into cheers like Bakugo using his Quirk when his name was called, as he took the stage the crowd went silent in anticipation, Bakugo's stance was lax, his hands In his pockets and an almost shockingly calm look on his face.

"The athlete's oath..." Bakugo began. "Make no mistake about it..." Suddenly, Bakugo raised his hand and pointed his finger.

Straight at Samael Mizaki. "I will take you down! All for One's son! Then I will Take down your shitty father!"

The entire stadium practically went into a cacophony of cheers, the only one's not cheering being the student's of U.A and it's teachers. Various spectators began roaring their approval to Bakugo:

"YEA KID MAKE THAT SHIT TAKE THAT L." 

"YOU GOT THIS, TAKE THAT BASTARD DOWN!"

"SHOW US YOUR RESOLVE YOUNG HERO!"

"You… son of a bitch." Samael growled, though there was a manic grin on his face, up in the booth, Aizawa, the homeroom teacher of class A stared down at Bakugo.

 _Ohh you've done it now Bakugo. He isn't just going to let that slide._ Aizawa thought, remembering the house call he made with Samael Mizaki yesterday:

 **Flashback**

"This… is where he lives?" Aizawa almost couldn't believe the reports that he had gotten from the heroes who watched over him the night he was attacked.

He believed them now. He could only hope the place looked better on the inside, because on the outside It looked abandoned. Hell, in Aizawa's mind it should have been.

He walked up to the front door and knocked on it, wincing as the roof actually creaked a little at doing it. After about a minute's wait he knocked again only to be met with silence.

"Aizawa-sensei?" Aizawa couldn't help but jump a little and was immediately embarrassed doing so. Turning around he saw Samael staring at him with his hood on his head and a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here sir?"

"I came to speak with you." Aizawa said quickly, stepping out of the way and allowing Samael to unlock the front door. "I wanted to talk with you about what… your… father said to you before we got there."

"I…I see." Samael mumbled, then sighed in acceptance. "Alright, uh… sorry about the state of the inside. Welcome to a house without a family."

For some reason Aizawa felt the sting of those words, the bitterness that came from Samael was almost touchable, and he understood when he walked into the place.

The only two positives were the fact that it smelled rather pleasant, in fact it smelled like hotpot in the making, and the fact that despite it looking rather terrible on the inside. It was clean and still looked better on the inside than the outside.

"Uh… sorry I wasn't here when you got here." Samael began to explain, unbagging assortment of ingredients that seemed to be for the hotpot. "I was out buying stuff for tonight."

"I'm surprised that no-one has recognized you and attacked you." Aizawa said then wince, Samael took it well however and just gave a sad smile and shrug.

"A simple hoodie can do wonders it seems." He said. Then briefly looked around awkwardly. "Uh… I was making enough hotpot to last me for a week… do you want some?"

The kind gesture surprised Aizawa but he walked up and finally sat down at one of the counter seats. "How'd you get the money to buy the ingredients anyway?"

Samael froze briefly and his shoulders tensed, then they sagged. Without really looking at him he spoke in a quiet voice. "I… didn't buy them."

Aizawa froze as well. "You… stole the ingredients? You are aware that's illegal." He asked, he wasn't even angry. He really couldn't be considering the state of things.

"I didn't steal them!" Samael snapped. "I raided the convenience store's special trashcan, the one where they take any food they don't sell and recycle it and give it to the needy."

"I see…." Aizawa mumbled. "Then yes… i'll have some as long as it's not poisoned."

Samael snorted. "I've lived alone for literally as long as I can remember. Not to be cocky but I know how to cook Sensei."

"I have 911 on standby." Aizawa said. "But in the meantime, tell me what All for one told you please."

Samael stirred the hotpot while he talked, recounting what had happened in the brief appearance with his father. Aizawa pulled out a notepad and began to take notes on what Samael told him, stopping to ask various questions on the way.

"He called me his weapon… and that when my switch flips… I do whatever it takes to survive..." Samael's voice was light, but bitter and hollow at the same time. "Even kill… I suppose that's to be expected of the son of the strongest villain ever right?"

Aizawa felt a burst of emotion of the pure pain in his students eyes, and he allowed his rare softer side to come out. "That means nothing. It just means that you will have to work harder to be the hero you want to be, who your related to doesn't define you as a person.

"Well Sensei that's the thing…" Samael scratched his cheek. "I didn't really care about being a hero… for a long time after I got accepted into U.A. I just wanted to do it to tell everybody that said I couldn't 'fuck you'."

Aizawa actually laughed at that, it was definitely a thing Samael would do. "Then why? Why did you say what you said to Bakugo?"

Samael clenched his hands. "If you knew half the things he did and still does to Izuku you would expel him sir… I would tell you but it isn't my place to say." Samael took a deep calming breath. "And… somehow because of my friends… I started caring."

"You mean because of your two crushes Yaoyorozu and Jirou?" Aizawa asked, a teasing note in his voice.

"I will pour this hotpot on you and damn us both to starvation." Samael deadpanned, then shook his head. "Crushes? Should I really talk about this with a teacher?"

"Then don't consider me your teacher. I'm a friend over right now." Aizawa offered up, Samael's face scrunched up and he turned back to his hotpot, chopping up medium steak and tossing it into the pot, it smelled so good at this point that Aizawa's stomach growled in anticipation.

"I don't really know what romantic feelings are." Samael suddenly began. "I know what flirting is and I know what… ahem, other things are. But even If they have those feelings towards me and I them… I don't deserve either of them."

"Why not?" Aizawa asked him.

"Because they are both too amazing and beautiful for someone with as many scars as me, they're futures are too bright. And I don't want they're reputations to be tainted by being with me even if they themselves are okay with it. And besides, if they both like me then that means I'll have to choose one if I like one of them and not the other, that will… that will hurt them. And I don't want to do that." Samael explained himself.

Samael chopped up some carrots and tossed them into the pot. "And besides… dont quote me on this but I think Kaminari has a crush or… whatever it's called on Jirou.. but it's Kaminari so I can't be sure… and I've caught Todoroki eyeing Yaoyorozu. And I don't want to take that away from them if I'm right. I'd rather be alone then."

"See?" Aizawa suddenly said. "It may have nothing to do with heroism, but the semblance is there. What you're talking about is an element of self sacrifice, which is a quality of a true hero."

"Was this whole talk to gauge my heroic tendencies or something?" Samael deadpanned.

"Hmm. Maybe." Aizawa said with a shit eating grin. "Call it a logical ruse. How's that hotpot coming along?"

"It's finished now actually." Samael said. Casually sliding him a bowl full of the steaming food, it was Samael's turn to smile cheekily as Aizawa carefully took a bite.

His eye's widened. It was fantastic! The mixture of spices and the assortment of foods providing an exquisite taste that could rival some U.A's Lunch rush hero. Aizawa didn't need to say anything for Samael to know it was good. Instead he discarded propriety and chowed down, finishing in mere minutes. When Aizawa had set his bowl down he, let out a breath of content and looked up to see Samael still smiling smugly at him.

"You know, if you ever decide to switch sides you'd make an awesome wife." Aizawa gave a thumbs up, grinning like an asshole.

The smile fell from Samael's face into outrage. "Get out!" He said, then smiled again. "Thanks… Sensei."

Aizawa stood up and straightened his clothing, moving to the door and opening it he stopped. "Rely on your friends, Mizaki-kun. They will get you through even the toughest times."

 **End Flashback**

 _If your trying to intimidate him… it wont work, if anything now he'll do whatever it takes to defeat you Bakugo. Because he's a little more similar to you than you both want to admit._ Aizawa thought.

 _I'm not going to lose this!_ Samael thought fiercely, his gaze was so intense he didn't realize his fingertips were starting to glow it's faint black aura, he was staring down Bakugo with so much anger that it surprised even him.

"Calm down Sam." Kaminari said, using the nickname he came up for Samael.

"Woah there Mizaki-kun, love the enthusiasm but save it for the games!" Midnight called out.

The aura around Samael's fingertips faded out and he flexed his hands, still glaring at Bakugo who was walking down he spoke when he got close. "Challenge accepted." He simply said.

Midnight began to explain the first game, a dangerous obstacle course race between every member of all the classes, four kilometers. Samael mentally began to calculate how much energy he would need to conserve before the next thing Midnight said made him grin.

"Our school preaches freedom in all things, Heh heh heh… So as long as you dont go off the course anything is fair game!"

 _Then that means I can use my Quirk as much as I need too._ Samael said. _I'm probably going to just get scrutinized for using my powers on the other students… but I won't lose_.

"RACERS! TO YOUR POSITIONS!" Midnight yelled Samael pushed his way as far as he could to the front, his heartbeat began to spike, and his body suddenly felt strange.

 _Is this… excitement?_ Samael wondered. He looked for Izuku and spotted him at the front of the line, 7% of one for all's power surging through his body. _For right now Izuku, your my enemy too_.

 _I trained so much… if i'm careful I wont kill myself using the attack part of my Quirk… I know it! I can do this!_ Samael thought. _The first obstacle is actually the training gate, whoever is in the back is totally screwed… but I cant see the rest of the course._

Midnight took a deep breath. And Samael's body tensed up. "STAAAAARRRRTTTTT!"

Several things happened at once, Todoroki, Bakugo, Izuku and Lida took off ahead of the crowd, scraping by gate just before the rush got too it, Todoroki froze the ground behind them trapping several of the student's feet in ice, save for some who jumped just in time to dodge it.

Samael grunted with the effort and used another students body to propel himself forward, dodging the ice and clearing the training gate in a single large roll.

" _SEVERAL_ STUDENTS OF CLASS A HAVE MADE IT THROUGH THE GATE, THE LAST BEING SAMAEL MIZAKI WITH A CLEVER MANEUVER TO DODGE THE ICE AND GET THROUGH." Present Mic screamed into his receiver, the crowd booing in response.

"You ain't getting away that easy half n' half!" Bakugo screamed, using his explosions to propel himself forward, the backlash from the explosion hit Samael in the face knocking him back.

He laughed. The crowd cheered. Samael snapped, his entire right hand glowed with a black wavy aura that almost looked like flames.

"IS THAT ALL YOU FUCKING GOT!?" Samael screamed, not bothering to heed the safety of his other friends he slammed his hand onto the ground in front of him. The result was the ground shattering in a similar way to what he did during the league of villains attack, knocking everyone off balance.

He coughed blood into his hand, pain racking his body. But somehow he didn't die from his attack. He dashed forward ahead of the pack, only trailing behind the four who were in the lead from the start.

"What the hell was that!" One of the spectators asked. "I thought his Quirk was just immortality!"

"That… did that attack hurt him?" One of the spectators wondered aloud. "I see blood in his left hand."

"Good thinking, staying two steps behind Todoroki!" Mineta was manic in his movements as he took off a piece of his hair and aimed it at Samael. "Have a taste of my killer gra-"

Samael jumped and Mineta was pulverized by the oncoming attack by one of the gimmick machines. Sent flying he was very nearly knocked out of bounds by the attack.

"Multiple… targets…. Acquired…." One of the gimmicks spoke, slowly walking forward.

Suddenly, the racers in the front were surrounded, and the ones behind them were cut off.

"Shit! We're blocked." Kaminari said.

"Yeah I can tell!" Jirou snapped. "Hey, how about we use that combined attack again!?"

"I don't have Samael's sword so we cant!" Kaminari responded, jumping in the air and landing on the Gimmicks arm, a surprisingly fierce look on his face.

"I've been training hard just so I can fight Samael in this festival..." Kaminari growled. "So I WONT LOSE HERE!" He slapped his hands onto the Gimmick and activated his Quirk, the electricity traveling up the arm of the gimmick straight into its electrical brain, frying it's circuits and destroying it instantly.

Kaminari jumped back to the ground looking no worse for wear. "Let's continue on!"

"So these are the faux villains that they used in the entrance exam?" Todoroki muttered.

"Where did they find the money for all of _these_?" Yaoyorozu asked.

 _Pathetic… just giant hunks of metal!_ Todoroki thought as he froze the ground in front of him. "Especially because dear old dad is watching… ugh." The ice rocketed up two of the Gimmicks and froze them instantly, effectively destroying them.

Samael watched in awe. _I fought this guy? No wonder I lost…_ Yaoyorozu ran up beside him as the gimmicks fell down.

"Mizaki-kun, your Quirk didn't kill you this time!" She said. "You can control it now?"

Samael shook his head, listening but not really listening, he was in killer instinct mode… but this time he was aware of it and hated every second of it. It was like using his fathers power…

But he had to do it to win. "Fluke." he said.

"Hey! That guy cleared a path for us!" two of the business students ran forward.

"Bad idea! I froze them in unstable positions!" Todoroki called back. Right at that moment the gimmicks collapsed, trapping two students under them. "So they'd fall!"

"1-A's Todoroki is blasting through the competition and sabotaging the others in a single move, this guy is cold!" Present mic yelled.

"OH GOD! THERE WERE TWO STUDENTS UNDER THERE!" A class G student cried out. "No one told us we could die during this!"

"I got them!" Izuku suddenly called out, rushing forward to help the students under the gimmick bodies.

There was no need, suddenly Kirishima burst out of the Gimmick body looking pissed off, along with another student who's body was made of pure steel. "TODOROKI YOU BASTARD! I'd be dead if I wasn't me..." Kirishima growled.

"Damnit, because I saved this little bastard I've lost ground!" The steel guy growled, holding up an unconscious Mineta.

"Tetsutetsu your okay!" A class B girl called out in relief.

"YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAYYY!" Bakugo screamed, using his explosions to fly over the Gimmicks.

"Down low didn't work for 1-A's Bakugo Katsuki so he took the high route! How clever!" Present Mic complimented.

Sero and Tokoyami were both right behind them, leaving them in the dust, the Gimmicks had all moved to block the rest of the students from getting through.

"Damnit! Shit!" Samael cursed. Yaoyorozu looked at him strangely.

"Hey, let's all propose a truce and work together to get through!" A class B student recommended that Samael couldn't remember the name of.

"The current leaders are almost overwhelmingly class A!" Present Mic said.

 _We can't hesitate…_ Samael growled. _We cant… hesitate!_ Samael's entire arm glowed it's black flame aura. _We've gone through too much as a class to back down now_.

"Screw… THAT!" Samael barked. Dashing forward into the middle of the Gimmicks and slamming his fist into the ground. The resounding impact cratered the ground, creating a tornado, launching the Gimmicks into the air and out of bounds, destroying them at the same time.

This time, Samael did die. He violently spewed blood and fell to his knees. Easily enough to fill a blood truck.

"Sam!" Kaminari yelled and sprinted to him. "You reckless idiooottt!"

"Oh… oh god..." Jirou gasped. Yaoyorozu stared in horrified silence. Izuku winced, as he had seen this before.

"Is…. Is he dead?" A spectator asked.

"He just… killed himself to help the other racers didn't he?"

"That's… that isn't what a villain does."

Kaminari was suddenly cut off by a gimmick, Samael missing one in his massive impact. It lunged forward in an attempt to hit him but suddenly a massive cannonball hit it straight through the chest.

It was Yaoyorozu, who created a cannon. She had tears in her eyes and she looked angry. "No matter how many times I see it… it still makes me so angry to watch you die Samael..."

Izuku sprinted forward and past all of them, He was the only one who saw it. When that Gimmick cut Kaminari off, Samael had come back to life and continued on undeterred. Up in the booth with Present Mic Aizawa was grinning.

 _Samael's switch has flipped so he's not even really thinking, he's just reacting, showing more power than ever before. It's definitely raising his stock a lot no matter if he wins or not._ He thought.

A bunch of smaller robots got in his way but Izuku punched through all of them in a single swing of his fist.

 _And Izuku's controlling his Quirk finally, it's power output is massively weaker than normal but he's still able to take out six robots in a single punch, his stock is rising too._ Aizawa admired.

Izuku let his guard down, worry at his current placement spurring him on to keep up the pace and keep going.

Izuku had to catch up. He had to catch up. He _had to catch up._ One for all flowed through his body, rocketing him forward, jumping and stomping out any robots in his path.

He would have fallen into the abyss if Samael and Kirishima hadn't grabbed him. "Woah now!" Kirishima said. "Your getting into this Midoriya."

"Gah!" Izuku gasped, swinging his legs on instinct in panic, luckily both of his classmates kept their holds on him and brought him back to solid ground.

"Calm down, Todoroki and Bakugo have slowed down. they're overusing their Quirks." Samael said, nodding to both racers in the front who were noticeably slower than before.

"You say that, but you ended up killing yourself again using your Quirk." Izuku said, rolling his shoulders to release the tension One for all was causing.

Samael clearly ignored Izuku and continued to speak. "You should slow down with your Quirk." Samael had jumped on the rope and began to run along it, calling back to Izuku. "You'll burn out if you aren't careful!"

"That's hilarious coming from you… captain suicide." Izuku snarked to himself. Kirishima looking at him in surprise at normally overly nervous student.

"Ahh Samael, bringing out the attitude in everybody today isn't he?" Kaminari joked.

"I'm going to kick his ass for scaring us like that..." Jirou growled. Yaoyorozu was silent, but her thought's mirrored Jirou's for the most part.

Izuku began to slowly move along the first tight rope, planning out his movements in his head. _If I go the more dangerous route I can get through faster, however I can also take the safest route, but that will force me to use my Quirk or it will take too long, my body is feeling drained already, I can use 7% of One for all but it drains me quickly, if I drop it to 5%, or even back down to 2% I can make it faster, but not fast enough._

Izuku stared at the shorter path with fierce determination. _I have to do this… I have to tell the world that I am here!_ Surging the power of One for all throughout his body, all 7% he flung himself towards the shorter path with reckless abandon, trying to mirror Samael's movements he began to sprint along the tightrope.

Suddenly the tightrope dipped down in the middle, and Izuku lost all footing and began to fall. "Crap!" He said and somersaulted, grabbing the tight rope before he fell into the abyss.

Suddenly he heard a snap, and he realized with horror that the part of the tightrope behind him snapped and fell into the darkness, with a screaming swing he began to swing upon the broken rope like Sero did with his Quirk, on the way he let One for all surge through his body, and ran along the side of a rock face giving him more speed, letting go of the rope his body flung forward in a front flip, and he hit the ground running, out of the abyss and on the other side.

Present Mic went absolutely nuts. "WOAAAAHHHHHH! DID EVERYBODY SEE THAT? THE SUDDEN INGENUITY FROM IZUKU MIDORIYA KEEPS HIM IN THE RACE AND OUT OF THE FALL OBSTACLE EVEN WITH THAT HUGE CHUNK OF METAL ON HIS BACK! HE'S RIGHT ON THE TAIL OF THE OTHER CONTESTANTS!"

The crowd went absolutely nuts. Samael behind him, as well as the other contestants there currently were staring in amazement.

 _Are you freaking kidding me!?_ Samael stared slack-jawed. _How in the hell did he do that!?_

Samael suddenly surged forward dashing as reckless and as fast as he could across the ropes, at one point completely jumping from one rock face to the next, almost 10 meters in fact.

Present Mic began to speak again. "It seems like the contestants in the front are almost to the mine field! Meanwhile the one leading the pack in the back Is Samael Mizaki, who just finished The Fall! In order to take the lead, he has to pass Izuku Midoriya, Uraraka Ochako, Tenya Lida, Mezo Shoji, Bakugo Katsuki and Todoroki Shoto."

 _I dont care about taking the lead, I just have to beat Bakugo!_ Samael thought, picking up the pace as much as he could manage, he was tired, he wouldn't admit it but his breathing was jagged and rough, and his body felt like jello, particularly his legs, which almost felt like pure paste.

Samael groaned when he got to the minefield, an almost 200 meter span of nothing but mines. Ahead of him were the contestants mentioned earlier, the furthest of them being Bakugo and Todoroki, who were fighting it out about 50 meters ahead of them.

"Present Mic, just how strong are these mines?" Aizawa asked suddenly.

"That's a good question Aizawa, and the first time you've spoken so far!" Present Mic yelled out. "See these mines wont pack much of a wallop, but they're really flashy and will definitely knock you off course if you touch them, going slow is probably your best bet here!"

Ahead of him, Samael noticed Izuku digging up mines with the metal piece he had taken from a Gimmick's corpse a while back, Samael was about to take a step when suddenly he was almost trampled by 15 other contestants.

"Agh, son of a-" Samael growled, Suddenly a mine beside him blew up courtesy of a general studies student, sending Samael flying forward.

He hit the ground and rolled right beside Izuku, who had thankfully dug up the mines where he was laying, groaning in minor pain and relief by the fact that he was in some way laying down. He got to his knees.

"Ugh… fucking general studies student." Samael said. Noticing with some despair how Jirou was suddenly past them, raising an eyebrow at Midoriya for his antics she stuck her earlobes into the ground carefully stepping around the mines.

"What are you even doing Izuku?" He asked, finally getting to his feet. Izuku spoke between bated breaths.

"Taking… a… page… out of…. Kacchan's book..." He said, digging up about twenty mines and stacking them carefully. He looked at Samael. "Wanna ride? If this works we'll be past them."

"And if it doesn't it will kill us… but i'm immortal so i'm in." Samael immediately said, grabbing onto the rope attached to the metal plate they stepped back a couple of paces, enough for a running start. "Ohhh boy. This is a bad idea."

Both teens began to run forward. "To laTE FOR REGRETS!" Izuku screamed. Both students jumped at the same time right onto the mines.

An explosion strong enough to rival a Detroit smash made Present Mic jump in his seat. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" He screamed into the mic.

"HOLY SHIIEEEEEETTTTTT!" Samael screamed, the sudden speed and sensation of flying giving him whiplash.

"IT'S IZUKU AND SAMAEL, THEY'RE WORKING TOGETHER TO GET PAST THE OPPOSITION, EVEN IN A FREE FOR ALL THEY'RE WORKING AS A TEAM, NOW THAT'S HERO LIKE!" Present mic was standing on the table dancing. "THEY'RE ABOUT TO PASS TODOROKI AND BAKUGO!"

"DEKUUUUU!" Bakugo screamed, and began to fly up towards them at high speed. Todoroki was creating a path of ice as he ran to catch up, a look of fire on his ice cold face.

"Crap! He'll catch us at this rate!" Izuku said. "We're losing too much speed!" Samael suddenly got a wicked grin, and without letting go he turned his body on the metal plate.

"Yo Izuku!" Samael said. "I'll buy you some time!" Without warning Samael let go of the metal plate, much to the horror of Izuku.

Samael's wicked grin got even wider when he saw the look of shock on Bakugo's face, and that look of shock changed to rage when he realized what Samael was planning. As Samael fell he reached out and snagged a hold of Bakugo, dragging him down away from Izuku.

"Mine if I hitch a ride!?" Samael asked, Bakugo began to thrash and curse at him in an effort to shake off the intruder.

"LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" He screamed. But luckily to keep airborne he couldn't deactivate his Quirk to attack.

Samael smirked and reared one of his legs back. "Take this you son of a bitch!" Samael launched a kick as hard as he could, the wind pressure against his leg from still moving forward on Bakugo giving him strength as he launched a kick into the volatile teens stomach.

The wind went out of Bakugo's body in a big _whoosh_ and his Quirk deactivated, not missing a beat Samael jumped off the falling Bakugo's body, pushing down faster in the process.

Right into several mines. Said mines exploded suddenly, Flinging Bakugo backwards in a loud string of profanities, and Samael forwards. Just in time to pass Todoroki, who was regaining his senses after being _knocked_ senseless by another bunch of explosions from Izuku. Who was up ahead with a massive lead.

The crowd went wild, not even their own hatred being able to stop them from admiring what Samael just did, Present Mic surely wasn't holding back:

"DID YOU ALL SEE THAT!?" He screamed so loud his voice actually _cracked_. "IN A COUPLE SWIFT MOVES HE NOT ONLY HELPED IZUKU, HE SENT BAKUGO BACKWARDS AND FLUNG HIMSELF FORWARDS INTO SECOND PLACE!"

Samael hit the ground. Hard. But the sudden adrenaline burst was all he could fell, allowing him to take the momentum from the fall and turn it into a somersault, which allowed him to propel forwards into a hard sprint.

He heard Bakugo scream something at the both of them, but Samael was too busy running into the tunnel, Izuku looked back and thumbs up his friend, a wide grin on his face as he surged forward, One for all consuming his body.

"THE FIRST ONE THROUGH THE GATES IS…." Present Mic waited until suddenly Izuku burst through.

In first place. "Izuku Midoriya!" He screamed making the crowd go into hysterics. A hero in the distance recognizing him as the boy from the sludge incident and staring in surprise.

"Bringing up the rear is… Samael Mizaki!" Present Mic announced. "Say hello to your second place winner!"

The crowd cheered, too lost in the moment to feel hatred, right now all they recognized was a talented kid who fought hard for his victory, Samael for his part instantly collapsed to the ground beside Izuku, who was on one knee trying to catch his breath.

"I… wanted… to beat Bakugo… so badly." Samael began, steadying his breathing. "That I actually feel bad for beating Todoroki too…."

"Bask in the victory..." Izuku muttered back. "Tell the world… I am here."

"I think… we both told the world that today." Samael grinned at Izuku, who grinned right back.

 **Obstacle Race results, top ten:**

Izuku Midoriya: 1st place.

Samael Mizaki: 2nd place.

Shoto Todoroki: 3rd place.

Tenya Lida: 4th place.

Kyoka Jirou: 5th place.

Momo Yaoyorozu: 6th place.

Denki Kaminari: 7th place.

Ibara Shiozaki: 8th place

Ejiro Kirishima: 9th place.

Bakugo Katsuki: 10th place.

 **A/N: If you are reading this right now then that means you got through this chapter… which means god. You must really like this story, cause this chapter was TOUGH to write because I wanted it to be realistic while at the same time being… ambitious? Is the word?**

 **I eventually just said fuck it and wrote what I wanted too how I wanted too and rolled with it to what you just read.**

 **Well if you enjoyed this chapter, you did. And if you didn't… sorry? Its 5:37 In the morning at the time im writing this. i'm sleepy.**

 **Also, fun fact. This is the longest chapter since chapter 2. yay**


	10. Chapter 10

_Fifteen minutes to pick your team members… and with a chance of there being ten to twelve teams, it's possible for there to be smaller teams than others, putting them at a disadvantage…_ Todoroki was analyzing the field while he thought up his plan, he already had Kaminari on his team, and Yaoyorozu was considering his offer.

He walked through the field and looked at some of the students around them. _They're all sticking with their own classes, that's to be expected since they know each other's Quirks._ _I have power and skill, now I just need one thing_.

Todoroki strode up to a tall figure and put his hand on his shoulder, a boy with blackish blue straight hair. Iida Tenya.

"Iida-kun. Be on my team." Todoroki said. "I have Kaminari and Yaoyorozu already, and with you on my team you'll be the mobility and speed, making us unstoppable."

Iida opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly Midoriya Izuku ran up to him and caught his attention, gently pulling him away to speak to him. Todoroki watched as they spoke to each other Uraraka standing beside the both of them in a semi-circle, no doubt planning a strategy that Todoroki knew would probably be very effective.

Yaoyorozu suddenly put her hand on Todoroki's left arm, sending a shiver up his spine. "I'll fight with you." She said simply, making the two Quirk user sigh in relief, he was almost worried she wouldn't join him.

Suddenly however Iida was in front of him, but he wasn't looking at Todoroki. He was looking at Izuku with a fierce determination, but also pain hid behind the eyes as he essentially betrayed his best friend.

"I challenge you Midoriya-kun." Iida said, then turned to Todoroki and gave a single nod to him. Todoroki nodded back.

"The team is complete." Todoroki said. "We won't lose." He meant that too, he was confident that there was no way they could lose.

 _Unless a certain someone joined Midoriya's team…_ Todoroki thought, out of the corner of his eye watching that someone walk around, currently team-less, yet his calm demeanor indicated he wasn't worried in the least.

"Hey… what if we get him?" Kaminari piped up, a grin on his face. "Then we really will be unstoppable."

"How many people can we have on one team though?" Iida asked.

"As many as possible." Todoroki liked the idea and began to walk up to the teenager to ask, but stopped as said teen was surrounded by a couple of class B girls.

He sighed, but decided to cut his losses and went back to his team. _we're strong enough already_.

 **Line break**

"Damnit, we've lost him too..." Izuku groaned, watching the same teenager Todoroki was looking at nod in affirmation to being on the class B students team.

Uraraka patted his back in sympathy. "It's okay!" She attempted to be cheerful. "We've still got Tokoyami and that Hatsume girl!"

"I know. But he would have been a strong addition, adding even more power to our formation." Izuku tapped his fingers together.

"Dark shadow is a separate entity from myself." Tokoyami said. "I'd consider him a fifth member personally."

"Think of us as having six member's because of my babies!" Hatsume put her hands on her hips and laughed loud.

Izuku let out a smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, you guy's are right." Izuku suddenly smacked his hands together. "Let's win this one!"

 **Line break: a few minutes prior**

Samael hummed as he walked through the students, oddly at ease considering his rapidly declining chances of finding people to be on his team or wanting him to be on their team.

He was already pepped to fight alone, having asked Lady Midnight if it was allowed, her nodding enthusiastically that it was. He observed the teams around him that were coming together, he peeped Yaoyorozu walking over to Todoroki and a strange feeling briefly pinched his gut, brushing it off as nerves he glanced towards Jirou who was chatting up Koda, Sato and Hagakure, shaking hands and grinning at each other, that same awful feeling took the form of bile in Samael's throat and he was brought back to his talk with Aizawa.

Before his mind could sink into the memory he was suddenly surrounded by four girls from class B, he recognized the faces of them but couldn't remember the names of them.

"Mizaki-kun! Be our fourth horse!" An orange haired girl said, she was bright and cheerful, her hand on her hip casually as if she was conversing with an old friend, her eye's vaguely reminded him of a cat, with the attractive color of teal.

"...I don't even know who you girls are." Samael admitted, scratching the back of his head with chagrin. "Neither do I know your Quirks."

"Itsuka Kendo!" The bright orange haired girl beamed and saluted, suddenly her both her hands enlarged, Samael's jaw dropped and she giggled. "My Quirk is big fist, I can enlarge both of my hands, giving me enhanced striking power and gripping strength."

"...I.. I see." Samael said, then bowed partly. "Nice to meet you.. i'm-"

"We already know who you are immortal boy." One of the girls threw her arm over Samael's shoulders, getting a bit too close to be friendly. "Setsuna Tokage is the name, and I was one of four students accepted here through recommendations."

Samael's first thought was that she was clearly very chatty and provocative. She had a toothy grin on her face, almost like a snake or a lizard, accentuating this being her very dark green hair and dark green eyes, the hair being more wavy and thin the lower below her shoulders it grew.

"See something you like?" She teased, Samael swung his eyes back up, and stared at her blankly.

"I wasn't looking down there for that reason. It's your hair." He said.

"Shame." Setsuna grinned easily. And flipped her hair. "My Quirk's amputation or lizard tail splitter , I can split myself into twenty-eight different parts and control them telekinetic-ally, though they'll stop functioning if I do it for too long."

"That's… How do you not kill yourself?" Samael asked.

"Magic!" She responded sarcastically, essentially telling Samael she didn't know the logistics herself.

Samael took the initiative and turned to the brown haired girl that had been completely silent the entire time, as well as silver haired girl, who was standing strangely, like a frog… zombie? Ghost?

"What about you two?" Samael asked, "what are your Quirks?"

The brown haired girl shied away from him and hid behind Kendo, who sighed and patted her head. "This is Kinoko, Kinoko Kimori, don't mind her please it's nothing against you, she's just incredibly shy."

"I see..." Samael looked at her in sympathy. "What's her Quirk?"

"M-Mushroom..." Kimori Actually answered that, Though her voice cracked and she turned red-faced from embarrassment.

"Okay..." Samael decided to leave it at that, not wanting to accidentally scare her anymore. He turned back to the silver haired girl and before he could open his mouth she spoke in such a monotone emotionless voice it rivaled Aizawa.

"Reiko Yanagi. My Quirk is the Quirk called Poltergeist. Can pull things up to as heavy as half a man."

 _How… verbose._ Samael thought, and smiled disarmingly at her. "Poltergeist… that's a good Quirk to have for this match, you can just drag the headbands off of their heads with your superpower."

"Superpower?" Setsuna echoed snickering. "This isn't a comic book."

"According to Kirishima I only exist because of a bad fanfiction..." Samael muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Samael said quickly. "I didn't ask before… but why do you want me on your team? I'm sure there's other options."

"Honestly? Because we don't personally have anything against class A like the rest of our class. And you don't have a team yet at all." Kendo said.

"We'll we're allowed to fight alone, though it isn't recommended. I alone am worth fifteen-hundred points."

"And Midoriya is worth ten freaking million." Setsuna said. "C'monnnnn, join a team of cute girls!"

Samael sighed and smiled. "Alright. Whose the rider?"

"Me, of course." Setsuna winked.

"Seriously, who's the rider here?" Samael totally ignored the very provocative words from the girl beside him.

"It's me." Kendo said. "I already formed a plan so you don't have to risk touching me in places you don't want too."

"So you anticipated getting me." Samael put his hand on his chin in thought.

"Not really, I was just all in with you. I either got you with us or not."

"I see. Let's hear this plan." Samael said.

"It's simple really, You take front and center, I'll sit on your shoulders while Setsuna takes my left side, Reiko takes the back and Kimori the right." Kendo said proudly.

"Two minutes left!" Midnight called out.

"It's a solid plan… but that will limit my mobility..." Samael muttered in thought, then looked at Kendo again. "What if Reiko takes the right side, if she's in the back she can't use her Quirk to snatch the headbands away as effectively, You being on my shoulder's allows for you to have the best reach… but i'm basically cannon fodder, Setsuna can also amputate one of her hands and grab headbands, and your Quirk speaks for itself."

"I see, maximize how much we can do in a short amount of time." Kendo agreed.

"The only problem is the lack of defense that we have." Reiko spoke up. "Just because she's going to be on your shoulders doesn't make it impossible for her to fall off, you'll have to hold onto her with us."

"I'm aware..." Samael muttered again. "What can Komori's Quirk do exactly?"

"I… can grow mushrooms instantly wherever my spores are…." Kimori spoke up, tapping her fingers together nervously. "My body naturally releases spores… the distance they travel depends on humidity..."

"And when enough humidity condenses to a single area… a mushroom will begin to grow..." Samael finished. "Enough of said mushrooms can cause a sort of blockade maybe… stopping any surprise attacks, if all else fails I can risk dropping Kendo and use my Quirk… but the attacking part of my power may kill me..."

"Thirty seconds children!" Midnight called again.

"We don't have a choice but to try." Kendo said. "We're out of time."

"Ack… Okay, i'm relying on you girls to get me to the next round." Samael said. "I have someone I need to defeat..."

"That Katsuki Bakugo guy right?" Setsuna asked. "The loudmouth?"

"Yeah… that bastard."

"Formed your teams? Made your plans? Too bad if you haven't yet!" Midnight suddenly yelled. "Here we go! The countdown to the bloody brutal battle royal!"

"I'd say no hard feelings!" A blond straight-haired boy called to Samael's teams direction. "But you have some class A trash on your team, you've made a mistake Kendo-san." 

"Screw you Monoma!" Kendo growled, enlarging her fist and flipping him off, her competitive side quickly coming out.

Samael liked her already.

"Three!"

Samael took a deep breath.

"Two!"

Kendo's hands clenched into Samael's shoulders, and he patted her knee in reassurance.

"ONE! GO, GO, GOOOOOO!"

"Go guys go!" Kendo commanded, Samael took off with the rest of the team, heading to the middle of the field.

"Who should we target Kendo!?" Samael asked. "We got enough points to make it to the next round because of me, but we should try to grab more in case someone overwhelms us!"

"HEYYY YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" A voice behind them screamed out in rage. Samael's team whipped around and saw Bakugo and his team barreling straight towards them.

"Ah… ah shit." Samael promptly said. "Didn't think he'd be attacking this early."

"What exactly did you do to him again?" Setsuna asked.

"Uh… exist." Samael said. "I may have also literally kicked him from third place in the obstacle course to tenth place, oh, and did I mention i'm the son of the strongest villain ever?"

"Point taken." Setsuna said. "Look out, he's charging!" Samael didn't need to be told that, he was in the front and watching as Bakugo jumped off his horses and began to fly at them.

"Crap!" Samael began to instinctively power up his arm, but Kendo suddenly let go of Samael and enlarged both of her hands and clapped them together, the result was a large gust of wind that flung straight towards Bakugo, sending him stumbling.

"DAMNIT YOU ANNOYING ORANGE!" Bakugo growled as his team caught him. That was when Samael noticed something shocking, Bakugo's headband was missing.

Both teams looked at the ground and saw it lying there, likely knocked off when Bakugo was flipped by Kendo's clap. "Reiko now!" Samael ordered, she responded by lifting her right hand, a Grey hue emanating from it, suddenly the headband began to rapidly fly in their direction.

Until suddenly, a blur, and the headband dissappeared into the hands of that Monoma kid, he smirked evilly at both teams before taking off again.

"Son of a-" Samael began.

"BITCH!" Bakugo began, and slapped his riders. "After that straight haired guy, bastards got my headband!"

"Dangit we earned that headband!" Kendo huffed. "Stupid Monoma."

"Look at Midoriya's team fly right out of danger! They're holding onto that ten-million pretty well!" Midnight said.

"Wait, they're literally flying!?" Setsuna's jaw dropped. "That is _so_ unfair."

"They got Uraraka and that support class girl." Samael muttered. "And Tokoyami is one hell of a fighter in his own right."

"You got something rolling in that head of yours?" Kendo knocked on Samael's head, readjusting herself on Samael's shoulders.

"No… I'm just wondering something."

"What's up?"

"How did Monoma get through us and Bakugo's team without being noticed until it was too late?"

"He's a sneaky bastard… and pretty manipulative." Setsuna answered. "His Quirk is able to copy other Quirks for five minutes, and he's able to copy multiple Quirks."

"That's… so overpowered low-key." Samael said.

"HAH! Not as much as you being immortal!" Setsuna said.

"He can be immortal for five minutes if he copied my Quirk, so as I say again, overpowered."

"Not as overpowered as being permanently unable to die." Setsuna sang. Samael sighed.

Suddenly, Midoriya's team landed softly about twenty feet in front of them, Samael locked eye's with Midoriya, and a silent conversation happened between them.

 _No hard feelings Izuku._

 _Sorry Samael_.

"We go after them!" Samael said, their team dashing forward to attack, Tokoyami's dark shadow surged forward, intending to take Samael down, collapsing the entire team.

That was the intention, however when Dark shadow slammed into Samael's chest he grit his teeth in pain and stood his ground, digging his heel into the ground as to not fall, shocking the opposition Samael reached out and grabbed dark shadow in his hands.

"H-how is this possible!?" Tokoyami stuttered with widened eyes. "With a single hand he..."

Dark shadow was a strange entity, it was cold, and Samael felt like he was holding onto play-doh that somehow managed to be completely solid and non flexible. "K-Kendo grab the ten million!"

Kendo reached out and dark shadow writhed in Samael's grip in an attempt to get free. Samael was unable to keep steady which forced Kendo to pull herself back, however in a panic she pulled herself too far making her slip off Samael's shoulders.

Luckily, her teammates caught her, however the resulting momentum and another attack from dark shadow forced Samael to take another hit, snatching his headband off his head and knocking him down. Samael watched in frustration as Midoriya tied it around his head as his team took off.

"Mizaki-kun is down!" Midnight said. "However he's still in the fight, like I said earlier, even if your formation is broken as long as your rider's feet doesn't touch the ground you're still in the match!"

"Shit shit shit!" Samael pounded the ground. "Sorry girls… I got my headband stolen..."

"It's okay!" Kendo reassured, hopping back on Samael's shoulders as he got back in formation. "You tanking those hits saved us from losing completely."

"I'm afraid Mizaki can't save you from this!" A deep voice called, suddenly the ground was frozen around them, encasing all their legs in ice. (except Kendo's)

Kendo reeled back and grunted in discomfort as her headband was snatched off her head, and Setsuna hissed as she lost hers as well.

"I'll be taking these if you don't mind." Todoroki said, holding up the headbands in question as he rode away, Iida's super speed keeping them from countering distance.

"HEY COME BACK!"Kendo screamed. "Dangit we're stuck!"

Samael let out a symphony of curses, and his right arm began to do it's normal black hue. "Kendo, get your arms around the others, girls, do _not_ let go of her."

"W-what?"

"Do it, i'm about to blow up this entire battlefield, this will kill me… i'll probably be out for the rest of the fight… so please. Win this for me."

Kendo stared at him with a strange look in her eyes. "I promise."

Samael slammed his fist into the ground, and instantly in front of him the ground exploded like a controlled earthquake, shockwaves along the ground causing opposing teams all around them to lose their balance and fall.

Samael didn't cough up blood, but his eyes suddenly dulled to the point they were almost black. The resulting attack he just did had stopped his heart, killing him, He collapsed to both of his knees then fell onto his back. Dead, blood slowly dripped from his nose, and the whites of his eyes were blood-red.

Kendo stared in horror, as did the rest of her teammates, but mixed with that horror was a fierce admiration for him, and that admiration made her own heart pound like a drum. "Samael has given us this chance! Grab as many headbands as possible from the downed teams!" she commanded. Spurring her team into action.

After they were gone, Midnight couldn't help but break the rules in a panic, her and the medical team ran out to get Samael as the battle went on. "Holy… Kid… why did you _do_ that!?" She said to him, knowing he couldn't respond.

Because he was dead. Midnight clenched her fists in anger. _We **cannot** let you keep doing this to yourself_. Looking up at the medical team she spoke in a hushed voice. "He's dead, but he's the boy with the immortality Quirk. Take him to recovery girl."

The medical team nodded and began barking orders, most of the crowd had stopped cheering and instead opted to look at the disturbing sight of someone dead being carted off the field. Murmurers of the crowd disturbed at said sight.

"He… really did that to himself? Just to give his team a chance?"

"Isn't he taking this a bit… _too_ seriously?"

"Why isn't U.A's staff doing anything to stop him? What If he doesn't come back this time? Wont his family be sad to see him dead?"

 _You hypocritical rats._ Midnight seethed internally. _The reason you hate him is because of his father, his only family, how dare you?_

Aizawa in the booth clenched his fists in rage, doing his best to refrain from going down there and wringing their necks. _You did it again Mizaki-kun… this has to end now._

Later on the cavalry battle would end, Samael's team tying with Midoriya's for last, sending all of them to the next round. However Samael wouldn't know this until later. As he was still dead.

 **A/N: Hey guys, i'm back from a long vacation I didn't want to take. What do I mean by that? My computer broke. And I couldn't get another one for a while. I'll do my best to bring out the next chapter in time, the next chapter will mostly be a chill downtime one in between the festival, and a certain Oc's reaction to cheerleaders ;).**

 **By the way, if you don't like this chapter or think it's bad, I agree with you. I hate this chapter. So i'm not going to even pretend to like this one or defend it, this chapter sucks.**

 **I feel like I have to respond to a particularly aggressive reviewer about some things, it was constructive, but at the same time a bit disrespectful, they know who i'm talking about claiming I know nothing. That's just blatant flaming, I do know things, however you cant expect me to know everything, and also, I clearly said I was making changes to the canon in the first chapter I believe. And another thing, last one which is admittedly my fault for not clarifying. Aizawa expelled them because he didn't like them as _HEROES_. He thought they wouldn't make it or weren't cut out for it and Aizawa doesn't like that. My fault. Should have clarified more, but I didn't want to congeal unneccesary words together when you already know the characters because it's pointless.**


	11. Chapter 11

Inside Recovery Girls nursery, there was a penetrating silence, half of the U.A staff was in the room, watching Samael as he got checked out by Recovery girl. And pointedly disturbed when she revealed he had nothing for injuries. It was almost like he never died.

Aizawa did not like that, neither did Principal Nezu, who had driven up there when he got the news that Samael did it _again_. Midnight, Toshinori, Cementoss and Present Mic echoed their thought's respectively.

"Well… can I go now?" Samael asked, pulling a shirt over his head, hiding all the disturbing scars he had gotten over the years of abuse from others, his own hair covering the small one above his left eyebrow.

 _Kid needs a haircut…_ Aizawa thought idly. Anything to get his mind off of the disturbing sight of Samael's damaged body, so he picked a target that wasn't exactly wrong. Samael's hair had gotten longer, shoulder length in fact, and wavy like an ocean wave. He'd need to put it in a ponytail to keep it under wraps.

"Uh… sensei's, can you answer my request? Or am I going to be put In a museum for people to stare at too?" Samael asked again, a light smirk on his face at his own joke.

No answer. Samael let the smirk fall and sighed. "You can at least tell me how my team did after I diedddd…. Oh. _that's_ why your all angry." Samael realized mid sentence, scratching his cheek in chagrin.

Midnight gave a smile that wasn't exactly friendly, more sardonic really. "Now your getting it." She responded, the first one to speak after Recovery girl.

"I apologize, for whatever that's worth." Samael said. "But I didn't want my team to lose."

"That's not the _point!_ " Present mic exploded, making Samael flinch terribly. "You need to stop willy nilly killing yourself! It doesn't affect you much which is bad on it's own right, but think about how much it affects the people around you!"

"I agree with Present Mic." Aizawa said, his voice was calm and collected despite his eyes betraying his anger. "Your too busy being dead to notice it, but your dying breaks the hearts of your friends, to them it doesn't matter that you can come back, what matters is that you died at all."

"We understand you believe your doing the right thing." Nezu began. "But in reality your only truly thinking of yourself."

Samael's face went slack, and he leaned his head down, his long bangs hiding his eyes. "I deserve to die..." He suddenly said.

The U.A Staff froze, and suddenly everything made much more sense. Samael either didn't notice the tension shift or didn't care, because he continued speaking: "Everything I am… my very existence is a spectacle, one that needs to end. But I cant do it no matter how many times I try."

Samael chuckled hollowly, it didn't sound quite sane to the staff of U.A. "I want to die… more than anything now, more than I care about my friends or being a hero…. there's nothing I want more than to die… and even that's been taken from me."

Samael stood up and walked to the door, stopping just before he opened it. "There's nothing I have to live for anymore Aizawa-Sensei… I can't even remember my own mother's name, what's the point anyway?"

Aizawa's back tensed up, and the soft click of the door meant that Samael was gone. The ensuing silence in the room was thick and heavy, almost corporeal in the way that it affected the teachers.

"We came here to lay down the law with the kid..." Midnight began.

"And then he hit's us with that..." Toshinori had his hand over his mouth in shock. "We should have guessed that, no one can take as much judgment and abuse as he as and come out completely fine, it's clear that even he hasn't."

"I've never in my life had heard anyone say that they want to die..." Principal Nezu said quietly. "I admit… it took even me completely by surprise."

"What should we do about this… new development sir?" Midnight asked Neze, her face betraying the sadness she wanted to hide.

"...I need some time to think." Principal Nezu decided. "To figure out how to approach this situation."

"I need some air." Aizawa said suddenly, getting up and leaving before anyone could speak.

The silence got even thicker after that, to the point where they had no choice but to separate less they be suffocated by it.

 **Line Break**.

Samael eventually ended up in the cafeteria, the previous events long forgotten in favor of the growling of his stomach, he looked to his left and sighed as he saw the long line of other U.A students with lunch trays in their hands, depressingly took the back of the line.

A student, a male from the general studies course that was eliminated during the obstacle race turned around and recoiled when he saw Samael. "H-holy crap!" he stumbled into the people in front of him, those same people turned around to give him a glare but instead also widened in fear when they saw him.

"Are you okay?" Samael asked the boy, a pit in his stomach, he wasn't stupid in the least, he knew the most likely reason they were afraid of him despite never speaking to him was the same reason half the world probably wanted him dead or arrested.

The fact that he was All for one's son, the strongest villain in the world. Probably ever. He had spent so much time with his friends that he almost forgot that even though Class A (except for Bakugo) and some of Class B accepted him for who he was accepted him for who he was that didn't mean his entire school did, if pro heroes hated him, then what of the others of the world?

Samael sighed when the teenager, and several other students glared at him with a small amount of hatred, he was somewhat disturbed by his own lack of feeling towards said animosity, instead his heart had seemingly grow numb to it. Maybe it was because it wasn't much different to how he was hated when he was Quirk-less.

Maybe it was because of his villainous genes, or the 'killer instinct' his father had apparently beat into him, that carnivorous will to survive. Maybe it was turning his heart dark. Maybe though, just maybe instead of all of those things…

Maybe it was Samael's fault, maybe he was doing this to himself. And blaming others as a way to cope with that instead of seeing the truth, which in turn made those reporters, those pro heroes, those people that wanted him dead right.

Samael's thoughts turned dark as they honed into one thing that made him feel numb.

 _Maybe… I deserve to die…_ Samael thought. He turned away from the glaring students, appetite gone and moved to leave the cafeteria to go somewhere else.

"Mizaki-kun!" A voice called out to him, feminine in it's sound, giving him pause despite him not quite responding to it.

Said feminine girl had orange hair and cat like eyes, who instantly noticed something was severely wrong with him. His eyes were the coldest gray she'd ever seen, and every movement he made seemed catatonic, even as he turned towards her she got the feeling he wasn't really listening, it seemed like the only thing he was remotely aware of was him leaving the place.

"Kendo-san… do you want something from me?" He asked her, and she inwardly flinched at his voice, it was hollow, and there was something that seemed to linger in it, something desperate to get out. Something dangerous. Destructive.

She had the thought that she was _very_ glad he wasn't a villain and instantly felt terrible about it. This was _Samael_ , the same boy who literally _killed_ himself to give his team a fighting chance, and the same boy that wanted to be a hero when the entire world wanted him dead.

 _Wait…. The entire world wants him dead… and he's like this…_ Kendo's eyes traveled to where he just was, and caught students whispering and stealing glances at him.

She felt a bubble of anger but stamped it down. _Getting angry will solve nothing_. She thought, when Samael suddenly spoke.

"Don't worry about it." He said, his voice was still hollow, and his eyes still dead and cold when Kendo looked back at him, he clearly had noticed where she was looking. "If you don't need me i'll be going."

"We made it to the next round." Kendo suddenly blurted, Samael paused again, though he was still turned away from her. "Your sacrifice allowed us to tie it up, and we tied for fourth with Midoriya… so were all going to the next round… well, except for that tailed boy and Nirengeki… and Reiko and Kimori, who weren't interested in the next round and withdrew as well..." She was rambling and she knew it, embarrassing herself at the sudden nerves that hit her.

Samael gently karate chopped her head to stop her and she looked up and became flustered. His eyes had just a _little_ bit of life in them now, and his lips had the ghost of a smile on them. "I knew you could win, that's the only reason I did it." He said and left. Leaving Kendo dumbfounded.

 **Line Break**.

Samael made his way to back out to the stadium slowly, he heard the announcement saying lunch break was over, and that now those that were out of the running got their own chance to shine. As such there were students walking by him, glancing at him but otherwise not speaking to him.

 _At least they weren't looking at me with hatred_. Samael thought, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave a particularly aggressive headache. _Granted that isn't shit i'm not used to anymore_.

Up ahead of him he heard and saw Mineta and Kaminari laughing so hard they were slowly keeling over, as well as the lewd looks on their faces, particularly Mineta who was drooling. he walked out of the tunnel and looked In the direction they were pointing.

Mineta and Kaminari saw Samael's jaw drop and his face turn red. And the former's began to laugh harder. The latter stared at the girls of Class A embarrassed, his pale skin practically causing hid redness to paint a target on his face.

"Mineta! Kaminari! You sneaking vile little!..." Yaoyorozu seethed. "You tricked us!" Samael couldn't even imagine how they managed to do that.

"How'd I'd let myself get fooled by Mineta's stupid prank..." Yaoyorozu said in despair. Jirou gave them a scathing look.

"You… fucking idiots!" She snarled. She glared at Samael as well before the briefest moment before stiffening up, just now realizing that it was him.

"S-Samael!?" She squeaked. Her face turning red rapidly. Yaoyorozu shot up straight suddenly and also locked eyes with the immortal teenager.

"M-Mizaki-kun?" She stuttered, seemingly at a loss for what to say… no, _definitely_ at a loss for what to say, her face was also rapidly turning red.

Kaminari and Mineta weren't laughing anymore, instead they were looking at Samael bitterly. "Lucky bastard." they both growled.

Samael's face turned even redder and he covered his face as if that would help. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry f-for looking girls." He even spun around. "Mineta! Kaminari your both idiots!"

"WHAAAAT!?" They both said, Mineta sprinted in front of Samael and looked up at him. Come on man are you freaking gay or something!? How can this not be an awesome sight!"

Samael punted Mineta like a football. "There's nothing wrong with respecting women you crackhead!" he yelled, and watched the short grape Quirk user fly across the stadium. Next ignoring the girls to his best ability he whipped around and glared at Kaminari, cracking his knuckles.

"W-woah, buddy wait! I swear I wont do it again please dont hit me into another generation!" Kaminari begged.

"Samael it's fine." Yaoyorozu sighed, facepalming. "While i'm happy you hit Mineta into the moon Kaminari isn't necessary, he isn't as bad as that pervert. Just an idiot."

"SHE'S RIGHT!" Kaminari yelled. "I'm a total idiot! N-not intelligent at all!" he backed away as he spoke, even though Samael was just looking at him in exasperation and ran away screaming for forgiveness as he ran.

With a chagrined sigh he looked back at the two girls, then immediately turned away as his face began to burn again. "Oh god, I cant even look at you two right now, it's too much."

"Well excuse us for being unappealing to the great immortal's eyes." Jirou deadpanned, although part of her was admittedly a little offended that Samael wouldn't even look at them.

"That's… that's not it trust me." Samael said. "You are both just… unreasonably attractive in those outfits."

There was silence for a few seconds then Yaoyorozu spoke up. "Are you… saying were cute?" She asked. Samael's ears turned red and he cleared his throat, before whipping his head around to face them both.

Yaoyorozu's heart lurched In her chest at the utterly adorable look on his face, his face was bright red, and that redness went all the way to his ears as he still seemed to struggle looking her in the face, opting to glance at the ground in an almost shy way.

As for Jirou she herself suddenly felt her confidence shoot up a little when Samael glanced her way. Eventually Samael took a deep breath in an intense effort to calm his racing heart, adopting a military pose of holding his hands behind his back.

"Yes." Samael said. And walked away, scratching his head with his right left hand and flexing his right. The two girls stared after him for a moment before another announcement was made by Midnight, talking about the third round, demanding Yaoyorozu's attention.

Samael vaguely paid attention to the announcement itself, catching the words drawing lots, and a few people dropping out for various reasons. It was a one on one tournament, students fighting each other in single combat.

Those eighteen fighters were:

Midoriya

Shinso

Todoroki

Sero

Shiozaki

Kaminari

Iida

Hatsume

Ashido

Tokoyami

Yaoyorozu

Tetsutetsu

Kirishima

Uraraka

Bakugo

Kendo

Setsuna

Samael.

"On this board you see all the names of the people who have made it this far." Midnight said. "However only one can be on top at the end of today! Each of you have probably your own hopes or ideas about who that person will be! But let's not forget to show appreciation to not only the one's who made it to the final round, but to the one's who couldn't make it!"

The crowd roars their approval at Midnight's heartfelt words, to everyone else they sounded amazing, to say the least. However to Samael they kind of hurt. Because he doubted anyone would root for him.

He smiled to himself sadly. He understood he didn't need to have anybody to root for him so he would do well, but he wouldn't deny it would feel nice.

"Alright! Everyone pick your lots, whoever you get you will be fighting, if you draw yourself just let me know and I'll let you pick again!" She said enthusiastically. Everyone filed into a line to stick their hand in the box. Samael went last, as he reached his hand into the box Midnight whispered to him:

"Me and Eraser head, were rooting for you Mizaki-kun." Samael smothered a smile at her words and pulled a name out of the box and looked at it.

 _Oh… oh shit._ Samael thought. He looked at his opponent, her black hair waving a bit as she turned to look back at him, with his name in _her_ hand.

Samael's first opponent: Momo Yaoyorozu. As the board went up showing the fighters he realized, if he wanted to fight Bakugo… he had to make it to the semifinals or the finals.

"We'll start off with Izuku Midoriya, vs Shinso Hitoshi!"

"If I win my first two matches and you do too i'll be fighting you Sam." Kaminari said with a grin, patting his back. "Good luck, your matches are going to be pretty difficult if your unlucky."

"Your first round is against Setsuna." Samael reminded. "She was one of the four students that entered U.A on recommendations."

"Yeah, but she's class B." Kaminari grinned and put his hands behind his head. "And she's fiiiiiine. I totally gotta ask her out when I win."

"Huh? I thought you liked Jirou." Samael said. Kaminari sputtered out a laugh.

"No way man, she's cool but I only like her like I do a friend, not to say she isn't cute though."

 _So… does that mean… to feel something isn't a bad thing?_ Samael thought. _Or are you just in denial?_

"Well either way, even if my opponent is one of the recommendees, your _first_ fight is Momo-san. And she's a class A recommendation." Kaminari suddenly said, his voice quiet.

"...I will win." Samael said resolutely. "I _have_ to win."

"It's a long road to get to Bakugo."

Samael didn't respond, instead he just walked away to be alone, he needed to prepare himself mentally, after the announcements and lots were drawn, more festivities were had, leaving another hour plus for the third rounders. Samael eventually straight up left the stadium and went to rest within the small park area, covered in the treeline he sat down against one of the trees with his hands in his lap and closed his eyes.

 _I've gotten to this point, it doesn't matter who i'm up against, even if i'm up against a friend I cant show mercy._ Samael thought. _She would be insulted if I held back. I could fight any one of those opponents, I know everyone's thinking the same thing._

The sounds of the city, a long with the peaceful atmosphere was almost like a lullaby to Samael, it was something he couldn't remember ever feeling before. Probably not since the days his mother was alive.

"Mom..." Samael breathed out in a whisper. "I… cant remember your name, but I do know I loved you. Probably more than anything… but… why dad? What did dad do to make you love him? Did he show you a side of him that went beyond the super villain? I wish… you could answer. I wish I could be with you, but I cant. Probably not ever. And that hurts me more than anything else, I… don't remember you. But I miss you."

A branch cracked behind him, ruining the tranquility he felt, he didn't bother standing up, not even look back. He just sighed. "Who's there?" He called, and he heard the footsteps walk up beside him.

"Mizaki-kun." Yaoyorozu said. "I somehow expected to find you somewhere like this."

"Yes, it's… quiet. Something I needed." Samael admitted.

"Ahh I see." Yaoyorozu said awkwardly. "I… I'll leave you alone then." She began to walk away but Samael gently grabbed her hand.

"Please, sit." Samael requested. "Enjoy the quiet with me before we fight each other, I know you wanted to speak to me about that."

Yaoyorozu smoothed out the skirt of her cheerleader outfit, which made Samael wonder why she was still wearing and sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest. Samael.

There was a comforting silence between them for about ten minutes, where they did nothing but relax and unwind for a while. "I don't think I deserve to be here." Samael suddenly admitted.

Yaoyorozu knew exactly why already without him saying it. "Because you weren't really there for the cavalry battle? Mizaki-kun… you gave your team a chance to win and they did that."

"Maybe if I didn't half ass it, or didn't jump the gun…. We would have gotten even further instead of just tying for last, I dont even know how that crap went down because I was… fucking dead." Samael lamented.

Yaoyorozu suddenly grabbed his face and turned it towards her. "You will _not_ fall into this self deprecation! It doesn't matter if you weren't there for the rest of the fight, without your last action Team Kendo would have still been stuck in that ice Todoroki trapped you in, and you would have lost, your actions freed them and allowed them to take enough headbands to tie it up, so don't tell me how you half assed it when in reality you literally died to win! Something I _HATE_ seeing happen to you!"

Samael's eyes widened. "Y-you hate seeing me die?"

Yaoyorozu rapidly blinked in disbelief. "You're joking right? It _hurts_. Every. Single. Time. You use the attacking part of your Quirk and you die it _HURTS_. Because what if the next time you die your Quirk doesn't _work_. _What if the next time you die I lose you forever!?_ "

 _Oh… Aizawa was right_. Samael realized. _I… thought that people weren't to affected by me dying because I could come back… I didn't realize that it could still hurt them._

He looked at Yao-… no. Momo's face, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes replacing other tears that had already fallen and felt his heart ache. He hurt her. And he didn't even know it.

Samael did something stupid then, when Momo was wiping her eyes, trying to dry her tears, he gently took her face in both of his hands, and after a brief moment of hesitation:

He leaned in and kissed her.

 _ **A/N: I ended up making this chapter an emotion fest by accident. However I feel like this was actually a better result than what I originally intended… you guys and girls can tell me what you think, i'm just the guy writing the story, I have no idea what you think unless you tell me. I personally, really enjoyed writing this chapter.**_

 _ **Side note: I feel like i'm a bit too good at writing emotionally depressed scenes or sad scenes. I wonder what that says about me..**_

 _ **And just because the end of this chapter is… in existence, doesn't mean that this pairing is set in stone. But for the time being I decided to go for it because I thought it felt right.**_

 _ **I also am unsure of how I am going to lay out the fights, I decided to keep the first fight with Izuku Canon because that's a critical fight for his character development and I dont want to take that away from him. However as you can tell I decided to make Yaoyorozu go up against our registered OC instead of the bad ass that Tokoyami is. I am also debating on whether or not I should make Bakugo or Samael win their fight (Because I do now that one is going to happen). I want to know what you all think, The amnesiac with the combat experience, or the explosive killer ultra instinct guy!**_

 _ **Anyway, i'll see you all in the next chapter… when I write it.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Samael was alone, so for once, he let the tears fall freely, it wasn't loud ugly sobs with him screaming at the world. Instead, it was more like his tear ducts were releasing them on their own, he felt them slide down his cheeks and it was nothing more than a brutal reminder of his own mistakes.

Like the one he made that got him to this point, his mind went back to it, forcing him to relive things he'd rather forget, even though they just happened:

 _Samael pulled away maybe two seconds after he started to kiss Momo and looked into her eyes, which were widened and still glistening from the tears she was shedding. He blinked himself for a few moments before he came to terms with what he just did._

" _Oh… I screwed up… didn't I?" Samael managed to ask, Momo looked away from him, hating the pure fear and vulnerability that his voice held, probably the first time he's ever shown such a side of him to her. "Momo… I-"_

 _And she hated it because she knew that she was about to be the sole reason for it. "Y-yes… Mizak-….. Samael…. I… You cant do that again… I… don't know if that was your way of comforting me or if it was because of something deeper…. But I don't feel the same way if it's the latter… I'm so sorry." Momo meant her apology too, she truly **was** sorry, it wasn't as if he wasn't attractive enough, he easily was one of the most beautiful people physically she had ever seen. But she couldn't pretend to reciprocate just to placate him._

" _...Oh..." Samael's voice cracked, and so did her heart. But nevertheless she stood up, making sure not to look at him less she break, because Momo knew the second she walked away she would never hear the real him again._

 _She would never hear her broken friend's true voice. She attempted to say something, but she utterly forgot how to speak. So instead she made a big mistake of her own…_

 _She walked away, leaving him by himself._

Samael didn't know what rejection felt like, but he had seen it, what it did to guys and girls alike, it was something that he didn't ever wish to feel for himself, and now that he did it felt horrible. It felt worse than when he found out he was the son of all for one.

It almost felt worse than when his mother died. In some ways… it was. At least when his mother died he could fragment something that resembled closure, knowing that she was probably in a better place helped the grief he felt.

With Yaoyorozu, she was alive, (god forbid she ever died). Samael would still have to see her everyday. Knowing that he probably just ruined one of his only friendships because something overcame him and made him kiss her.

He was startled by loud cheering, and sighed. Even outside the stadium he could still hear the cheers of fighting…

 _Wait… fighting?_ Samael thought for a moment, his eyes widening when he realized. _Shit! Izuku's match is starting!_

Samael pushed all depressing thoughts out of his mind and scrambled to his feet, running back into the stadium.

 **Line Break**

Izuku took deep breaths, he heard the voice of Present Mic screaming over the mic, but wasn't really listening, choosing to calm his building anxiety.

 _I can do this… I can do this!_ Izuku encouraged himself. _I'm stronger than I used to be, I can win now!_

He screamed in shock as someone started shaking him, but whipped around when he heard laughter. He began to blush as All Might laughed, embarrassed that he was startled by his hero.

"A-All Might." Izuku smiled with chagrin. "What's up?"

"Looks like you've finally got one hell of a foothold on One for all." Toshinori grinned. He was in his true form, making his grin look more like a proud fathers than the number one heroes.

"I'm still a bit uneasy at times." Izuku admitted, clenching his fest and swinging his arm experimentally. "But… 7% is better than nothing. Much better. Though I couldn't use it at all during the cavalry battle because I drained myself."

"Your going all out within your own limitations." All Might noted. "You can use it, but it drains you, which means you simply dont have the stamina, but you do have the strength. That's many steps further than you think Midoriya boy."

All Might suddenly changed into his muscle form. "Now remember this, being so mopey wont make you a hero, even when you feel sad or scared, _especially_ those times, remember the smile. When you think your at your limit. Remember to go plus ultra. I'm expecting big things of you, and I _know_ you can achieve them."

Izuku allowed a nervous smile to come to his face, and ran out of the tunnel. The crowd cheered in tandem to his steps. And he felt his heart begin to race with something surprising: Excitement, he was excited to fight.

But that excitement turned to wariness as he stared down his opponent. Hitoshi Shinso, a general studies student, the first one to ever make it to the third round in fact. And it was all because of his Quirk:

"Brainwashing..." Izuku muttered. "If everything Ojiro said is true, then as long as I dont speak i'm okay."

Shinso was staring at Izuku with dead fish eyes, the shadows under his eyes unnerving the ninth holder of one for all.

"I give up huh?" Shinso suddenly said, Izuku's eyes widened.

"GET READY!"

"Get it, Izuku Midoriya?" Shinso asked. "This battle's going to test your strength of will."

Izuku was confused at what he was talking about, he wanted to ask but thought better of it. Shinso seemed to sense this as he continued talking, a slow smirk coming to his face.

"If you've got any vision of the future, then there's no sense In worrying how you got there right? It all comes down to what you do."

 _What are you talking about Shinso?_ Izuku mentally asked.

"Like that pathetic _**monkey**_ , babbling on about some stupid pride, it makes me laugh at how pathetic he is." Shinso growled.

Izuku's eye twitched and his face twisted.

"START THE MATCH!"

"What kind of idiotic self righteous dumbass throws away a chance like this?" Shinso said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PIECE OF-" Izuku snarled out but suddenly his entire body locked up, and it felt like his own consciousness was pushed to the side in place of somebody elses.

He felt his heart drop as his face went slack and his eyes turned cloudy. _I screwed up, he was trying to piss me off and it worked._

"Midoriya no! Damnit that idiot it was an obvious trap!" Ojiro put his hands over his head in disbelief. His tail whipping in frustration.

Shinso grinned and began to laugh. "Heh heh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! My win, Midoriya."

Izuku didn't respond, because he was brainwashed and couldn't move. Tried to struggle to regain control but couldn't even feel himself struggle.

"MIDORIYA SEEMS TO BE FROZEN IN PLACE ALL OF A SUDDEN!" Present Mic stood on top of the table and danced as he spoke. "Could this be the only general studies student to ever make it to the third rounds Quirk?."

At that moment Samael ran into the stands where the other third rounders were sitting. "What's going on!" he asked as he panted, catching his breath. "Did I miss Midoriya's fight?"

"N-no Mizaki-kun, you didn't, but it seems like it's about to end." Iida said.

Samael sat down beside Uraraka and stared out over the battlefield. "He's not moving, why isn't Midoriya moving?"

"Because He's been brainwashed." Kendo suddenly said, plopping down beside Samael.

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asked, Kendo gave her a cool smile.

"You haven't heard of him? Weird since everyone else has." Kendo said absentmindedly. "His Quirk is extraordinarily powerful, it's the ability to brainwash other people that talk to him, but It only works if they respond to him, not only does it work on everyone, it's impossible to get out of."

"So… that means… Deku loses..." Uraraka looked so hurt by this revelation, near tears in fact.

"He's going to make it." Samael said suddenly. "if anyone can do it, it will be Deku."

"Have you been crying?" Kendo suddenly asked the immortal boy, who flinched.

"No."

"Wait, you've been crying?" Uraraka asked, her attention whipping to Samael. "Your eyes are pretty red."

"I haven't been crying." Samael said. "That's Izuku's gimmick."

"Ahh toxic masculinity." Kaminari teased from behind him and rested an arm on his head. "Why you got tears bro."

"I cried because your grammar is terrible." Samael deflected again. "And how is not crying an example of toxic masculinity."

"It's not." Kaminari said. "Toxic masculinity is crying and then trying to hide the fact you have been, and that's something your known for."

Samael batted Kaminari's arm away from his head and faced forward. "Focus your efforts on encouraging Izuku, not on something that didn't even happen."

A massive burst of wind pressure suddenly flew through the stadium, forcing Samael to hold onto his seat so he wouldn't be flung back. When the dust cleared Izuku was kneeling at the edge of the arena, and by the rapid rise and fall of his shoulders, he was breathing hard.

The crowd began to scream and shout, as did Uraraka and Iida. Kendo stared in surprise and awe as Izuku began to shakily get to his feet.

"How? How did you get free!" Shinso yelled at him, unmistakable panic in his voice.

"His fingers are broken." Samael said, pointing to Izuku's left hand. "The pain must have woken him up."

"Answer me you bastard! What did you do!" Shinso said again, Izuku turned around with a furious glare that Samael had never seen from him before.

The power of one for all flowed through Izuku's body and he blasted across the arena, Shinso started yelling at him, but through the cheering crowd it was intelligible, Izuku stopped suddenly and planted his left foot forward, tilting his body to get the most strength, using his good hand launched a merciless haymaker right at Shinso's face, faster and stronger due to one for all's power.

Shinso couldn't dodge quick enough, and took the punch head on, the impact was loud enough to be heard in the stands, and Shinso was launched out of the arena, slamming into the wall instantaneously knocking him out, he hit the floor with a thud, unmoving.

"And the winner is Izuku Midoriya with a remarkable display of power!" Midnight announced, prompting the crowd to cheer and shout.

"After a short break to fix any damage to the stadium and it's surroundings we'll begin the next round, which will be Kendo Vs Ashido! Then after that Sero Vs Todoroki!"

"Looks like i'm going to be up next!" Kendo raised her arms behind her head casually and leaned back, she looked towards Samael and smiled. "You gonna cheer for your former teammate?"

"I may, if you make it interesting." Samael smiled disarmingly.

"Tell you what, if I win the next round. You gotta tell me why you were crying earlier." She held out her hand, obviously wanting to make a bet.

Samael rolled his eyes but shook her hand. "Sure. I'll also expose all my dirty little secrets." He said in a deadpan voice, Kendo smiled, stretched for a second and began the walk to her waiting room.

"So that's what it's like to be popular with ladies." Kaminari noted. "You gotta teach me Sam!"

"Uh.. you could start by not associating and aiding and abetting pervertry." Samael said with a pointed look, Kaminari slunk back and raised his hands in fear.

"KAMINARI! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Iida suddenly boomed, prompting Kaminari to run away. "GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO SHAME US!" Iida began to sprint after him, yelling his name as Kaminari screamed.

Uraraka was giggling, her infectious laughter bringing a smile out of Samael, he could easily see why Izuku had a crush on her. "This is really fun!" she said in between giggles, suddenly though her face fell and she caught an anxious look on her face. "Until I fight Bakugo I mean..."

Samael's stomach dropped as did his smile. "Y-your first fight is Bakugo?"

Uraraka sighed. "Yes… and on the off chance I win I'll have to fight either Tetsutetsu or Ibara… And they're both crazy strong."

Samael made a split second decision. _I'm going to regret this._ "Well, at least you don't have to fight the person that rejected you." He said, looking away from her.

It was silent for a few seconds, and Samael was increasingly regretting telling her. However, she surprised him by putting a hand on his arm and poking his face, indicating he should turn towards her, he did so and waited for her to speak, a partially unreadable expression on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that, really." Uraraka said, and suddenly Samael was reminded somewhat of an adorable squirrel. "If you ever need to talk I'm here, I know we haven't really interacted much but I still consider you a friend."

Samael blinked a couple of times then nodded. _Is this a goddess?_ He thought, she suddenly laughed again and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "W-what is it? Why are you staring at me?"

Samael snapped himself out of his reprieve and shook his head, smiling kindly. "Nothing bad I promise, I just understand now why Izuku feels for you the way he does."

Uraraka's eyes widened and her face burst into red. Samael's own eyes widened. _Oh shit I definitely didn't mean to say that, stupid thoughts._

"w-w-w-w-whaaaat!? What d-d-d-do you mean by t-that?!" Uraraka asked.

Samael's mouth went dry. And he suddenly couldn't speak, he began to panic slightly. Dammit _brain don't shut down on me now!_ Suddenly however Izuku walked onto the scene and Samael nearly fainted with relief.

"I'm back!" He said enthusiastically. "Did I miss much?" He looked between Samael and Uraraka waiting for an answer, the latter unable to look at him due to her blushing face.

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "Okayyyy." He sat down in between both of them, evidently giving up on talking for the moment.

"C-congratulations on your victory!" Uraraka burst out uncomfortably, her face still had hints of red in it but she was mostly back to her original color.

Izuku grinned. "Thank you! I-" he was stopped from speaking by Present Mic's own voice echoing:

"Alright everybody it's time for the next match!" He yelled out, Samael was surprised, he hadn't even seen Kendo or Ashido walk out.

"On the right we got the big sister of class B! Itsuka Kendo!" Present mic said, Kendo smiled and waved at everybody, her eyes landed on Samael's and she grinned cheekily, the immortal boy snorting in response.

"And on the left we got the pinked skin girl, and the girl with the best reflexes out of class A! Mina Ashido!" Ashido did some last minute stretches then winked at the crowd.

 **Line Break.**

Kendo's mind was occupied by one singular thought, however she tried to get it out of her mind it was something that bugged her terribly. _Mizaki-kun was crying, even if he denied it i'm not a fool._

She grinned as she watched her pink opponent ready herself, _once I win I'll drag the reason why you were upset out of your stupidly handsome face._

"Ready!"

Kendo flexed her hands. Ashido cracked her knuckles.

"STAAAARRRTTT!"

Kendo dashed forward at the same time Ashido did, the former girl enlarging her left fist and swinging it like a wrecking ball at the pink girl, Ashido however didn't have the best reflexes for nothing, as she suddenly jumped clean over Kendo's fist and brought her left leg in a hard spinning kick that hammered into Kendo's right arm that she used to block her face yet.

Shrinking her left hand back to normal size she quickly struck out against Ashido, clocking her in the face while in mid air, Ashido grunted but while still in the air she wrapped her legs around Kendo's neck and spun her body while sideways, making Kendo's body do a back flip, landing on the ground face first.

Ashido landed on her feet and did a back flip to gain some distance, gauging her opponent at the same time, the crowd went wild, and in the stands Bakugo whistled:

"Pink girls got some fucking moves." He said, the genuine complement shocking those around him.

Kirishima had tears in his eyes. "So manly! For a girl!"

Kendo suddenly shot up and ran forward again, however when Ashido got ready to counter attack the latter girl clapped her enlarged hands together, the wind pressure forcing Ashido off her feet, hitting the ground with a thud.

Kendo jumped on top of Ashido and enlarged both of her hands, both girls were breathing hard, and Samael had the feeling Mineta was probably choking on saliva wherever he was watching this.

"Give up?" Kendo asked with a cocky smirk. Ashido grinned back deviously.

"Not on your life!" Ashido put her hands on Kendo's enlarged ones, and Kendo screamed in pain and jumped back, a mixture of blood and pink goo dripping from them. Ashido got up and jumped back. "Sorry! It's really difficult to regulate the strength of it.

Kendo shrunk her hands and winced, She wouldn't be able to use her Quirk again if she wanted to avoid scarring. She attempted to formulate a plan but suddenly Ashido was launching acid at her relentlessly, Kendo tried to dodge every clear white ball that came her way, but one of them struck her in the stomach, rapidly melting through her clothes.

The crowd (Males more, but some girls also) roared in approval at Kendo's now exposed stomach, luckily she was too focused on the match to feel embarrassed.

"Ready to give up? You might melt." Ashido taunted with a devilish smirk, her hands dripping acid, however Kendo noticed something, two things actually:

One: Ashido's hands were trembling, as if she was nearing the limit of her ability.

Two: Her acid was dissolving before it even hit the pavement, which meant it was barely strong enough to melt through butter now.

Kendo grinned. She was gonna win now, she knew what to do. "Not on your life." Kendo Leaned down and ripped a chunk of her gym uniform off her right leg up to her mid thigh and began to charge.

 _Mineta is probably crying and praising every god and goddess out there_. Samael thought. _Let's see what you got Kendo._

Ashido seemed confused for a moment, then her eyes widened in panic, clearly, she figured out what Kendo had and threw as much acid as she could manage now at Kendo.

Kendo held up the part of cloth she ripped off her gym pants. Effortlessly blocking the acid, when she got close enough instead of going straight for attacking she threw the acidic cloth into Ashido's face, shutting off her ability to see.

"Agh! What the!?" Ashido went, pulling the cloth off her face and wildly swinging out, connecting with nothing.

"What? Wher- AHH!" Ashido suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and she was lifted up, Kendo grinned and yelled in victory as she suplexed Ashido right out of the ring.

"Class A's Mina Ashido is out of bounds!" Midnight announced, pointing a flag at the pink haired girl. "Class B's Itsuka Kendo wins the fight!"

The crowd began to cheer and chant her name, she turned her eyes in Samael's direction, who was smiling ruefully at the orange haired girl.

"Welp, looks like I got a promise to keep." Samael said, and stood up out of his seat.

"You aren't going to watch Todoroki's match?" Izuku asked, Samael snorted and patted his shoulder.

"Bud, you got to fight him next, cause there's no way Sero's going to win." He pointed to the tape user and sure enough Sero was there, sticking pencils up his nose while Kaminari laughed.

"I don't even wanna know where he got the pencils." Samael said, Iida's jaw dropped at the sight and he stood up like a sentinel.

"HEY SERO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR SCHOOL SUPPLIES!?" Iida said as he marched over to Sero, who looked thoroughly chagrined as Iida began one of his famous lectures.

Samael and Izuku laughed, then the former boy left for the infirmary.

 **Line Break**

"Alright." Recovery girl said gently. "You were smart not to use your Quirk after that acid hit you, Would have left some ugly scarring. As it stand though your hands should make a full recovery."

"Thank you Recovery girl-sensei." Kendo smiled at her and rubbed her bandaged hands. "May I leave now? I kinda have a bet to collect."

"Fufu I wonder what?" Recovery girl teased, Kendo snorted, suddenly they heard the creak of the door, and Samael poked his head through with his eyes closed.

"Uh, Recovery Girl, am I okay to come in? Kendo's decent yes?" Samael asked.

"Get in here." Kendo laughed out, Samael opened one eye first, then opened his other one then walked in. "I was going to come to you."

Samael sat on her bed, and Recovery Girl wheeled her chair away to her desk and began to write stuff in multiple files on her desk. "I decided to come keep my promise before I backed out and decided not to tell you."

"I thought it was a bet?" Recovery Girl asked, Samael rolled his eyes.

"No grandma it was a promise to me." He said, making Kendo's heart flutter at the statement. 'grandma' however huffed indignantly and went back to her files. Satisfied, Samael turned back towards Kendo who waited patiently.

Samael opened his mouth a couple of times, then closed it. Kendo made a 'go on' gesture and Samael groaned. "You do know it's really nothing right? Not important at all!"

"I don't care!" Kendo immediately said. "You promised."

Samael sighed. "Alright… I was crying because I got rejected."

Out of all the things she expected Samael to say that was not it, she knew full well all the scrutiny and hatred he got, she saw it in some of the students at their own school, so she expected that he just finally snapped and had to let it out.

But crying because he got rejected by a girl was… oddly fitting for someone like Samael. It was rather surprising actually, she didn't think there would be many people that would reject him on a physical level. On that particular note to Kendo he was… impressive.

Studying his facial features she realized that he was actually really… _really_ cute. And this made Kendo's stomach tighten.

"Uh… Kendo?" Samael waved his hand in front of her face and she snapped out of her daydream. "Earth to the orange?"

"O-oh! Sorry, I was just stunned silent by what you said, it's… very fitting for you cry about that, though I'm surprised." Kendo said, with a nervous smile on her face.

"Surprised I would cry over rejection?"

"Surprised that someone would reject you." She corrected, then realized what she said, her face heated up and she groaned. _Smooth Itsuka, smooth._

"Bahahahah!" Samael laughed at her reaction, and Kendo pouted.

"That isn't nice Mizaki-kun."

"Ahh that's funny." Samael chuckled a little more. "Samael."

"Hmm?"

"That's my first name, call me that if you want." He said, smiling good naturedly.

"Then call me Itsuka instead of Kendo." She responded in kind.

There was a comfortable moment of silence before Sero suddenly burst into the room, shivering like a leaf in the wind, he literally collapsed onto the floor when he got into the room and rolled onto his back.

"Oh dear! What happened?" Recovery Girl helped him up onto a bed and ran to get some heat packs as he wrapped the nursery blanket around himself. It was then that he noticed Samael and Itsuka, looking back and forth between them a couple of times he slowly lifted up a thumbs up, however his hand was shaking badly.

"I knew he would lose..." Samael muttered to Itsuka, who giggled. Looking back at Sero he was now grinning with two thumbs up at him. And his eyes said _way to go_!

"All right you two, it's time for you to leave, if I remember right your supposed to be fighting next." Recovery girl gently shooed both of the students out the door so she could focus on the nearly frozen to death boy.

"So… your throwing down next right?" Itsuka asked. Samael nodded in affirmation. "Well then I'll cheer you on!"

Samael shook his head and grinned at her. "Nothing I could do would be as cool as Ashido flipping you with her legs the way she did." He teased, Itsuka scoffed.

"Whatever Samael I still won that fight." Itsuka said. "And you didn't even cheer for me."

"I said I would cheer if you made it interesting." Samael said.

"Oh so I'm not interesting." Itsuka's left eye twitched.

"I said the match interesting, you were the only one interesting out there." Samael said, and Itsuka's heart suddenly did a tap dance in her chest.

Samael suddenly grinned at her. "And so was that epic flip." Itsuka punched him, but not hard enough to do any actual damage, Samael just laughed it off.

"I got to go get ready… my fight's next. So i'll see you later." Samael gave one last grin to her and walked away, Itsuka stared after him for a minute.

 _Oh crap, I got a crush on him._ She instantly admitted, _greaaat, this is a thing._ She let out a sigh and turned around to go back to the third rounder stands, but almost slammed into somebody.

"Oh! Sorry." Itsuka said, she instantly recognized the girl, she almost bumped into. "Oh! Your Momo Yaoyorozu, I was just talking to Samael."

Momo's head whipped to hers Itsuka was surprised she didn't get whiplash. "Did you just call him by his first name?" She asked, there was a tone to her voice that suggested something.

That question somehow clicked all the pieces together in Itsuka's mind. _Oh… so it's her that rejected him. Got it._ "Yes, we're friends, he came to visit me."

"...Oh." Momo said. Then brushed past her while muttering to herself. Itsuka stared after her in confusion.

 _She almost seemed sad, maybe they were close friends before the rejection, but now they're friendship Is fragmented._ Itsuka's heart hurt for the both of them. _I hope they can fix their friendship_.

Samael knew it would be about thirty minutes before the match started so they could melt Todoroki's ice, so he took the time to take a power nap. In his mind however he dreamed of something forgotten:

" _Sammy-chan!" A slightly older scratchy voice called out for him, a young Samael of an age he couldn't remember turned towards the voice,and smiled brightly as Shigaraki Tomura strolled up to him._

" _What are you doing out here, Sensei doesn't like it when your alone you know that." Shigaraki said. Samael was sitting on a rock outside, staring at the nearby ocean, under his feet was a five-hundred foot drop straight down to the rocks, where the waves relentlessly crashed."_

" _Touma-chan… Ever since dad forced that Quirk on me… I've been unable to die." Samael said._

" _Yes, Sensei informed me that you were now immortal but didn't explain how you came to be like that, other than telling us that he gave you Hyper regeneration."_

" _You dont know how we found out?" Samael asked. Shigaraki scratched his neck in contemplation, Samael stared at the strangely new forming habit of his._

" _No." Shigaraki said. "I don't know." It was partially a lie, Shigaraki guessed easily that Samael had died, which he didn't like the idea of because it would mean without that Quirk he would have lost his best friend._

" _Dad killed me." Samael said flatly, and caught Shigaraki as he nearly slipped off the rocks from shock._

" _W-what?" Shigaraki gaped. "B-but why?"_

" _Peh..." Samael spit. "You know he beats the hell out of me at times for not listening perfectly to his orders."_

" _But that still doesn't-"_

" _Use your head Touma-chan!" Samael screamed, suddenly the boy was sobbing. Loud broken sounds coming from his throat that made Shigaraki feel uncomfortable, he didn't know how to comfort his best friend no matter how much he wanted too.  
_

" _H-he killed me! He cut my freaking arm off and stomped my head in! Saying my regeneration and hyper healing should keep me alive!" Samael gasped as he vomited at the memory. "I didn't live…. But after twenty minutes I came back to my severed arm steaming and my new arm forming from smoke!"_

 _Shigaraki was silent, suddenly however, he hugged his best friend, careful to not use all five fingers lest he kill him by accident. Samael hugged him back and sobbed into his shoulder._

Samael woke up with a gasp, and realized the source of it was because Midnight was talking. "Alright, now that the ice has melted we can commence with the next fight."

 _Oh… right._ Samael got up and stretched his legs and his back, and he left his room to go to his tunnel spot, eventually he made it there, and realizing there was still about five minutes before they were supposed to walk out there, he decided to plan.

 _Momo… Yaoyorozu is strong, very strong, and she's got access to her weapons because of her Quirk which puts me at a disadvantage, however… I got something she doesn't have… probably._ Samael looked at his hand and closed his eyes. _I have years of combat experience… that I don't remember._

Samael's body kind of moved on it's own, to the cheers of the crowd he walked out into the field, making his way to the stadium, across the stadium was a very composed Momo.

"On the right! We got one of Class A's recommended students, and beauty queen of the entire school! Momo Yaoyorozu!" Present Mic called again.

The crowd whooped and hollered, and she blushed and looked around. Present Mic then cleared his throat.

"And on the left, we got the boy trying to beat the odds! The holder of Immortality! Samael Mizaki!"

Samael was pleasantly surprised by about half the crowd, which cheered for him, the other half however stayed completely silent, choosing to glare at him instead.

He looked at Momo as he took his place on the opposite side of the arena. _If i'm going to win… I need to put aside my feelings, I need to put aside my thoughts and emotions. I need to throw it all away, I need to let 'it' take over._ Samael thought.

 _I have to win…. No MatTeR WhAt._

Samael grunted in pain and held his head in his hands, suddenly he began to breath hard, then, just as suddenly, he stopped. He straightened himself back out and looked back at Yaoyorozu.

"Mizaki-kun. No hard feelings?" Yaoyorozu called. Samael didn't respond, for some reason that sent chills down her spine.

"Readyyyyyy!"

Yaoyorozu created a shield and a polearm, and got into a fighting stance, she was shaking now, and couldn't understand why.

Samael smirked at her cruelly. And he laughed a little, although the laugh sounded insane, then he got into his own fighting stance, holding his arms close to his face, and his front left leg forward. Yaoyorozu tensed up.

 _Samael doesn't have a fighting stance… He couldn't have…. Done 'that' could he?_ Yaoyorozu thought.

"FIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

Samael grinned madly, and lunged.

 **A/N: I think I did pretty solid on this chapter, I think i've made my decision on who Samael's going to romance, and I am pretty solid on it. I hope you guys liked this chapter, if you did… maybe leave a review?**


	13. The beginning of the fall

Samael reared back and slammed his fist into Yaoyorozu's shield, which she used to block her face from an otherwise devastating punch, she counterattacked by jumping back and spinning, swinging her pole-arm as hard as she could into Samael's side.

She felt the impact vibrate through her weapon, but Samael gave no indication to if he felt that, he did however do a back flip to gain some distance, and he began circling her as if she was prey and he was a shark.

It unnerved Yaoyorozu. "M-Mizaki-kun, this isn't you, you have to-" Her sentence was cut off by Samael suddenly charging, His fist began to glow it's black flaming aura and her eyes widened.

He swung his fist with an almost unnatural speed, Yaoyorozu blocking with her shield. Around her the ground exploded, and the impact nearly forced her to a knee, as such her legs were wobbling and her hand was bleeding from the effort to hold onto her shield from his attacks.

 _It's over_ Yaoyorozu thought. _He never survives when attacking with his-!?_ Samael interrupted her thoughts by low-kicking her legs, sweeping her off her feet, she lost her shield from the fall, it flying out of her left hand and out of bounds. On the way down Samael spun and slammed his elbow into her gut, slamming her down into the ground.

Her head bounced off the cracked rubble, dazing her, suddenly Samael was on top of her and raised his fist, likely to rain down punches, instead however he slammed his fist an inch or two beside her head.

"Give up." He said, two words. Colder and more _wrong_ than Todoroki's ice could ever be. Yaoyorozu was no longer dazed, and she was looking up at Samael with a feeling she'd never thought she'd feel about him.

Fear. She realized, chills going through her at the notion. She was _scared_ of Samael. And the slow, sadistic grin forming on Samael's face told her he _knew_. And that made her angry.

Seething she spit at him, however he easily dodged it. He slammed his fist into her nose, and the crunching and agonizing pain told her he broke it. That anger turned to fear again, and he spoke his next words with such confidence that she believed him.

"Give. _Up._ Or you will die."

Looking at him, with so much hurt in her eyes. She spoke: "I give up."

Midnight couldn't announce Samael was the winner fast enough, she wasn't a fool, Samael wasn't fighting right there, that was someone else. But she couldn't stop the fight because everything he did was technically within the rules, he didn't kill, and he forced his opponent to give up.

Which meant that maybe part of Samael was still there, Midnight didn't know how she felt about that.

Regardless, Yaoyorozu was escorted to Recovery girl whilst Samael walked away with his hands in his pockets, a satisfied, almost childlike smile that sent chills up the spine of the R-rated pro hero.

"Samael..." Izuku mumbled, his hand over his mouth, his other hand was shaking like a leaf, the entire third rounders section was tensed up, they knew what just happened. Yaoyorozu didn't give up because she was tired of fighting or whatever.

She gave up because she didn't want to die. Kaminari was shaking, Jirou looked traumatized, Uraraka had tears falling out of her face, Iida was standing like a stone statue, everyone was affected, except two.

Bakugo and Kendo, Bakugo had a smug look on his face. The one that _screamed_ 'I told you so'. Kendo just looked worried, but she didn't seem worried about Yaoyorozu, instead Izuku had the sense that she was more worried about Samael.

Granted, Izuku was also worried how this would affect his wayward friend, Samael could be aloof to everybody, but he also knew that in reality he genuinely cared about the opinions of others, and it was safe to say that after that stunt he was at an all time low on friendships.

And by the fact that Samael looked at the stands for a few seconds, and then walked away meant that he also knew this fact. He currently wasn't welcome there. And he didn't know how he felt about that.

"Samael..." Kendo called after him softly, but he either didn't respond or didn't hear, because he kept walking down the hall.

"The next match will be Kaminari Vs. Setsuna!" Midnight announced curtly.

Kaminari silently rose to his feet and left without a word. And Setsuna left soon after. Izuku stood up suddenly and left as well.

 **Line Break.**

 _Well, I've officially fucked everything up._ Samael thought dryly. He was currently in the concession section of the stadium, sitting on a bench and people watching, people were walking around and chatting and spending loads of money they'd probably regret later, one store was dedicated to All Might himself, and another to Endeavor, who was the number two hero.

Another store had shirts that said crap like 'I 3 U.A' and 'Villainous fall' A japanese rock band that was big twenty years ago when heroes where at their apex of power.

He wasn't quite sure how he got here, he wasn't even 100% sure how the fight with Yaoyorozu went, the last thing he remembered is seeing red, then suddenly he was staring at his classmates, who were looking at him as if he was a monster.

 _Everyone except Kendo._ Samael realized. _For some reason she didn't seem scared, more worried for me instead… I wonder why_.

What Samael knew for sure was this feeling of regret, and another sickening feeling of satisfaction at the brutality he _did_ remember showing. He could still feel the crunch of Yaoyorozu's nose, the only other thing he remembered, and he utterly despised the small part of him that practically got a high off it.

Samael sighed. _Maybe I am a villain… It is in my blood after all._ Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he left his thoughts to look back at the person. And his blood turned to water.

Sitting down beside him casually, was his father. All for One. Samael looked around rapidly, his black mask hid his face which no doubt was the picture of amusement at his sons panic.

"No one knows it's me my son, and they wont as long as I will it, my illusion Quirk." All for one explained. Samael flinched, knowing he was on his own for right now, no backup was coming.

"Walk with me." Samael's father rose gracefully and began to walk, not looking back. He didn't need too, because he sensed Samael following him.

"Why… why the hell are you here?!" Samael growled, keeping close so no one would overhear.

"I can't just see my son?" All for one asked innocently.

"You know exactly why that statement is false." Samael snarked.

"I saw what you did with to that black haired girl." All for one said, and Samael stopped walking for a second in shock. "I was so proud of you, you let out the instinct on your own, there's more villain in you than you might think."

"Is…. This _instinct_ some sort of Quirk you forced upon me _dad_?" Samael said, his voice was shaking, whether with fear or rage he himself couldn't tell.

"It's in our genetics, the ability to shut off all our emotions in favor of winning the fight no matter what. Your dear uncle never used it, but even he had it. Though he was weak. So, so weak."

"Who the hell was my uncle? You kill him too? Maybe turned him into a Noumu." Samael snarled.

All for one didn't seem to be bothered by Samael's rage, in fact his body language was surprisingly lax and comfortable. "Your Uncle was the first holder of One for all. And yes, I killed him, but it was an accident, I loved my brother despite his weakness, and I love you. Even though your weak."

"Weak? I am not weak." Samael's arm glowed with it's black flame aura, as if to emphasis his statement.

"No… perhaps not." All for one considered, and he grabbed Samael's right arm and examined it. "Since your Quirk has evolved and given you it's fighting form."

Samael wrenched his arm away. "What do you know about Undying?"

"Well, I know when you were with us you couldn't die, but it wasn't something you could fight with, so I trained you, to think. Your Quirk is evolving like this just to protect you." All for one mused, reaching out to grab Samael's arm again.

Samael pulled back and hid his right arm behind his back instinctively. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

All for one sighed. "Use your head my son, your Quirk is _alive_."

Samael's knees suddenly became wobbly. "W-what….?" He took a shaky breath and leaned against the side of a wall.

"Your Quirk is alive, it realized just protecting you from dying permanently wasn't enough, it gave you a way to fight back, you can't control that though clearly, but I observed during your fight with that hero in training your instinct knew how to control it better, it was weaker than I thought, but it didn't kill you. It was almost like… your Quirk took over your body."

"Enough!" Samael snapped, he slid down the wall into a sitting position. "Why are you telling me this?" 

All for one reached down, and surprisingly, ruffled his sons hair affectionately. "Because I want you to become strong. My son, my weapon, remember this, there is a bit of villain in everyone. Don't be afraid to let it out."

"Samael?" A voice called. A familiar voice. Samael looked up in panic, but surprisingly, All for one was gone.

At the same time Samael realized this, the voice in question walked around the corner. "Samael! What's wrong?"

"I-Izuku..." Samael muttered in response, only half looking at his friend. "Nothing, what's going on?"

"I was looking for you." Izuku said. "Uh, Kaminari beat Setsuna. And Iida defeated Hatsume."

 _So Shinso, Ashido, Yaoyorozu and Hatsume have lost they're fights._ "Who's fighting next?"

"Uh… Kirishima and Tokoyami, Uraraka and Bakugo, or Tetsutetsu and Ibara Shiozaki. I can't remember really." Izuku muttered.

Samael's eyes widened a sixteenth of an inch. "Not remembering something isn't really your style."

"And neither is you brutalizing somebody to win a fight." Izuku snapped back, his eyes were suddenly angry, and Samael bristled at the sight, tepid he may be, Izuku could make a surprisingly intimidating persona when he wanted to.

And he was doing so now, Samael weathered the attitude and rolled his shoulders. "And now the real reason your here comes out." He said, a dry tone to his voice.

"How could you do something like that!?" Izuku immediately asked.

"How could you punch Shinso into a concrete wall?" Samael fired back, his lip curling in anger. "Same as me, you wanted to win no matter what! And don't act as if I fucking killed her, I only broke her nose after she refused to give up!"

Samael paused and blinked. _Wait… now I remember how the fight went down_. He realized.

Mistaking his hesitation for regret, Izuku continued on. "You still went to far Samael, if your Quirk had hit _her_ and not her _shield_ she would have died, granted she would have come back shortly after but that doesn't excuse the fact."

That was a mistake, Samael snapped. "Shut up Izuku, don't you fucking dare tell me how to act when you haven't walked in my shoes."

He pushed past Izuku roughly, and began to stalk off. Izuku grabbed his arm. "Samael-"

The breath was knocked out of him as he was suddenly slammed into a wall, holding him by his shirt Samael glared daggers at the holder of One for All. "Touch me again and I will _kill_ you Midoriya."

Izuku's eyes widened, and with a grunt Samael let him go and stalked off, most likely back to the stands, once he was gone Izuku rolled his shoulders to get some of the ache out of them, once he did that he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

A few rings and he heard a distinct voice on the line. "Midoriya my boy? Why are you calling me?"

"All Might..." Izuku muttered, then he spoke up with a clear voice. "Somethings wrong with Samael."

 **Line Break**.

Samael kept his distance from everyone when he got back, he was watching the fight Kirishima and Tokoyami were having in silence. It wasn't really hitting him that he'd have to fight one of them later on, instead he was only really watching so he didn't have to make eye contact with anyone. No one tried to speak to him anyway.

He didn't care. He was too busy honing in on one thing his dear old dad said to him before Midoriya showed up. Something that for some reason stuck to him.

 _There's a bit of villain in everyone my son. Dont be afraid to let it out._ He'd said, right before he disappeared.

 _Let's not forget the fact that he also called me his weapon, again._ Samael chided himself. _I'm… worried. I'm getting the scary feeling that I'm only still here because he's allowing me to be here._

"Which makes me still his soldier..." Samael muttered the last bit out loud, then scoffed at the thought.

He heard someone walk up behind him, but didn't bother to turn around, instead he tried to make his body language emulate how much he wanted to be left alone. Eventually, the person left, and Samael decided to actually turn his attention to the match. He watched Tokoyami struggle against Kirishima due to his hardened skin, and Kirishima grinned as he slammed his fist into the oncoming dark shadows face, making him rear back.

Tokoyami and dark shadow weren't done yet though, suddenly dark shadow wrapped his black body around Kirishima, and holding him as tight as he could, lifted the red haired boy as high as he could then slammed him into the ground, Kirishima was still hardened, and because of that his body shattered the ground around him, getting him stuck in the ground, immobilized.

"Kirishima! Can you move?!" Midnight asked, the answer literally deciding the match.

Kirishima let out a primal scream in response as he started slamming his fist into the shattered ground around him, breaking the rubble as he pulled himself free. "HELL YES!"

"The fight continues!" Midnight announced. Kirishima lept into action, Dodging dark shadow with more agility than Samael thought he had Kirishima hardened his fist and slammed his fist into Tokoyami's jaw, instantly knocking him down.

Tokoyami immediately tried to get up but his legs were shaking too badly, and he collapsed to the ground again.

"Tokoyami! Can you move!?" Midnight asked the beaked student. With a sigh, Tokoyami shook his head. Kirishima roared in victory as Midnight announced him the winner.

Samael huffed in amusement at the red haired boys theatrics. Then Midnight returned to the mic. "After the arena is repaired, the final two matches in this order are: Tetsutetsu vs Shiozaki Ibara, and Uraraka Ochako Vs Bakugo Katsuki."

 _So Bakugo fights last, my only chance to face him then will be in the semi-finals, after the Quarter finals, which are the next rounds_. Samael's mind whirled, and unbeknownst to him he was grinning manically.

He looked at Kirishima who was talking to Midnight excitedly about something random.

 _But first… I have to break you Kirishima. I have to win… No… MaTtEr WhAt._ Samael's mind switched.

He grinned.

 **Line Break.**

"So you say you've figured out what triggers Samael's 'killer instinct'?" Aizawa asked Izuku, All Might and Midnight were in the room as well listening.

"I said I think I figured it out, and if I'm right then it's not good." Izuku said nervously.

"Well dont keep us in suspense young Midoriya!" All Might, in his muscle form asked.

"His desire to win… or, technically, the desire to survive."

"What?" Midnight uttered. "How's that make any sense?"

Aizawa leaned forward. "It makes perfect sense..." He muttered, then he looked at everyone in the room. "Think about it. Think about all the shit Samael has gone through in the past. When he was with his father he most likely constantly put him in do or die situations to 'train' him."

"So in response Samael developed a sense that screams to him 'do whatever it takes to win'." All Might finished.

"Which basically means do whatever it takes to win… to survive." Izuku said. "Because he had to fight constantly to survive."

"But isn't he Immortal?" Midnight asked. "Or are we just retconning this fact?"

"You weren't there..." Izuku muttered, his voice was shaky, as if he was remembering something terrible. He was. "Samael apparently originally had only hyper healing as his Quirk."

"Then Hyper regeneration was given to him after he was forced to murder a hero, who was likely trying to kill him. So Samael once again..." Aizawa trailed off.

"Did whatever it took to survive." Izuku finished. "Before he gained Undying."

"Son of a bitch..." Aizawa snarled. "All for one created the perfect weapon out of his own flesh and blood, and we put him into our school. Now he's a fucking ticking time bomb."

 **A/N: And that's the end of this chapter, I got an announcement to make, I'm going to be writing shorter chapters to this story from now on, which is about the length it is now. Because I started to write another story, for attack on titan, if your interested you can check it out if you wish, or dont. Up to you guys. That's it really, make sure to R &R.**

 **Oh! One more thing! Shout out toooooooo**

 **Dharshan! For actually reading my attack on Titan fic's first chapter. I thank you for your words and the pleasant surprise, I hope you like this chapter, and you grow to like the AoT fic.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Uraraka… lost..." Izuku said, his face was ashen, as he stared at a half cognizant Uraraka, who was being carried away on a stretcher, Bakugo stared after her, a look of something that could have been respect on his face if it wasn't mostly covered by his natural scowl.

He walked off the field, seemingly mostly unharmed, however right before he left Izuku's sight, Bakugo blanched and rubbed his left arm, as if it was injured. Once Bakugo left his sights Izuku looked to the remaining fighters.

Himself, Todoroki, Kendo, Kirishima, Kaminari, Iida, Tetsutetsu and Samael.

He was particularly impressed and simultaneously intimidated by Tetsutetsu and Kaminari, Tetsutetsu because he completely ripped Shiozaki Ibara's hair off with his bare hands, effectively incapacitating her to the point where she was dragged off the field while screaming something about divine retribution.

Kaminari won his fight by completely electrifying every single one of Tokage's body parts that were split apart, effectively rendering her unable to fight, Kaminari's power output especially surprising, since after it was over he hadn't shorted out.

Izuku's thoughts shifted over to Samael, who in his fight would have to throw down against Kirishima, and in order to fight Bakugo he'd have to win that, and Kirishima was incredibly powerful.

 _Samael… He's breaking apart._ Izuku thought.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _What should we do?" Izuku asked, his fingers were twitching with anxiety as the teachers attention turned to him. "We… can't let him keep going like this can we?"_

 _Aizawa and All Might thought about this for a moment, Present Mic and Midnight had already left to continue with their duties. It was Aizawa who spoke, his voice was controlled, but it barely hid the frustration that was there._

" _Nothing, we can't do anything because he's not technically breaking any rules, and if we disqualify him questions will be asked, and it will ruin the support some of the crowd is finally showing him."_

" _The second he goes to far however." All Might said, putting bony hand on his protege's shoulder. "We will do what we have too."_

" _But… what does that mean?" Izuku asked, running his hands through his curly hair._

" _We don't know. Not yet at least." Aizawa said. "For now though, don't say anything to him about it, act natural."_

" _You want me to lie?"_

" _Not lie." All Might said quickly. "Just don't bring anything strange up, he doesn't know that you've spoken to us."_

 _ **End flashback**_

"Right… all I gotta do is play it cool." Izuku muttered. "And he'll suspect nothing is up… even though I don't even truly know what's up."

"Dude, you _have_ to put a lid on it." A voice said behind him, familiar. Chills ran down his spine and Izuku turned around to look at Samael's face, which was very amused if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

"I..." Izuku mouthed, then gaped like a fish out of water.

"I… believe your right? Thank you Samael? Your the smartest Samael? Your the greatest friend ever Samael?" Samael listed off on his fingers, his smile not leaving his face at all.

Izuku's body relaxed. Samael was back to normal. _Get it together, he threatened you when he wasn't himself, this is the Samael we know._ Izuku chided.

"No to all of those." Izuku deadpanned and turned around to lean against the railing. "Uraraka lost."

"I know, I was hoping she would win." Samael responded immediately, he looked around momentarily, confused by the wary looks others were giving him. "What's going on with them?"

"Nothing probably." Izuku answered quickly, to quickly. "You were acting strange earlier.'

"I know." Samael said instantly again. "I was… not me, I don't know what that was."

 _It wasn't you that's for sure._ "Well seeing as your you again-"

"Izuku look at me." Samael suddenly interrupted, his voice had taken a different tone, not one of hostility, but one of almost sadness. "I did something horrible to you didn't I? To everyone. I know everything before I went to the concession section of the stadium… but I don't remember anything after I sat on a bench… did I hurt everybody?"

Izuku was silent for a long moment debating with himself. _How much should I tell him, how much **can** I tell him?_ He thought, eventually he decided on a half lie.

"You were very noticeably not yourself." He began, picking his words carefully, turning to face Samael he kept on hand on the railing as if it was a support for him. "We were worried about you, it seemed like our friend was completely gone, and in place was something terrible."

 _I hope that wasn't too much_. Izuku thought when he was finished talking. Samael pondered this with dead eyes. Eventually walking over beside Izuku and gripping the railing himself.

"That was me." Samael suddenly said. Izuku looked at him, semi-surprised and confused. "That darker part of me was me, there's villain in me, I am the son of a villain, whatever good and evil in me is part of me, and I need to learn to balance that. Accept that, and right now the evil outweighs the good. Like yin and yang."

"There's a bit of good in every villain… and a bit of villain in every good." Izuku mused.

"Yes, that something terrible is me, just the worst parts of me. I'm not quite sure what it is, I can't remember. All I can do right now is do my best not to spiral and break the rest of the good things I have left."

"You believe you aren't good yourself then?" Izuku asked.

"I believe the things around me are good while I not necessarily am."

"That's rather philosophical of you."

Samael snorted. "I took my medicine. So I spit straight wisdom right now."

"Please never say that again." Izuku asked.

Midnight suddenly made an announcement. "The next rounds will be starting soon! The first fight of round two will be Izuku Midoriya Vs. Shoto Todoroki!"

"Break a leg." Samael smirked. Izuku felt a bit of phantom pain in his legs from the remark as he started off towards the waiting rooms to prepare himself for the fight, upon entering though he was surprised to find Uraraka sitting there with a sullen look on her face.

"...Uraraka?"

 **Line break**.

Aizawa needed a drink, but he couldn't drink alcohol right now so he chose coffee instead. Toshinori sat with him in the private lounge reserved for the announcers and teachers of U.A, anticipation visible even through his sunken face. Aizawa felt somewhat the same way, along with a sense of dread in the back of his mind.

They both stared at the file on the coffee table, then looked at each other.

"Who does the honors here?" Toshinori asked.

"You scouted him." Aizawa said flatly.

"Your teaching him." Toshinori flung back.

Aizawa sighed and sat his coffee down, rubbed his temples and glared at the file as if that would make it open. _Samael's file._ Aizawa thought. _Back then I asked for this to determine who his father was. Now it serves little purpose than to tell us his mothers name._

"Aizawa?" Toshinori suddenly spoke again, snapping the long haired teacher out of his thoughts. "We already know the father of young Mizaki, is there any point to this?"

Aizawa sighed and tapped his fingers on the coffee table, unsure why he was hesitating, eventually he picked up the file and slung it open before he could change his mind.

Toshinori and Aizawa looked at it, looked at the one thing the didn't know about Samael. Aizawa saw it, looked at it, _stared_ at it then with shaking hands dropped the still open file, with shaking hands he stood up and paced.

"What is it Aizawa? I don't understand." Toshinori asked, Aizawa stopped cold and looked at him, then let out a laugh that wasn't exactly humorous.

"Lilah, Lilah Mizaki." Aizawa said. "His mothers name."

"It's a good thing we know his mothers name now." Toshinori said, "But I don't see h-"

"Lilah is Samael's mother, and Lilah was the symbol of peace for France, Toshinori, before she disappeared in a fight… and that person she was fighting was All for one." Aizawa said. His voice was dark and cold, but Toshinori knew what Aizawa was probably really feeling as he connected the dots.

"...I remember now..." Toshinori said. "Lilah's Quirk was..." He trailed off, his voice seeming to fail him.

Aizawa's didn't. "Hyper regeneration."

 **Line Break**.

"Sammy-chan..." Shigaraki stared at the screen with glee, he recorded his best friends short battle with that black-haired girl, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen as he watched Samael beat her down.

Along with that strange black aura surrounding him with his attacks. _Sammy-chan didn't always have that, he didn't need it, he knew how to fight just fine._ Shigaraki thought.

"Shigaraki." A deep familiar voice suddenly spoke behind him, instantly Shigaraki paused the recording and turned around in his chair.

"S-Sensei!" Shigaraki stuttered, his face red with embarrassment. "I didn't expect you back so soon! Did Sammy-chan listen to you?"

All for one's aura seemed to grow more pleased at the question. "I believe he did, and it's all thanks to his Quirk."

"His… Quirk?" Shigaraki echoed. "I-i dont get it."

All for one laughed gently and ruffled Shigaraki's already messy hair. "I will fill you in another time, just know, we may be getting him back sooner than later."

"What about our spy?" Shigaraki asked, "When do they return to us?"

All for one shrugged casually. "Whenever Samael returns I suppose." He clearly didn't care about the spy's life or safety, neither did Shigaraki either to be frank, but Shigaraki did care about Samael and turned back to the screen to finally switch it back over to the regular sports festival, only to be annoyed immediately, that _fucking_ green haired asshole seemed to be about to duke it out with the white-red haired one.

"There's someone else I've taken a small interest in." All for one said behind him. Shigaraki looked back curiously.

"Who is that sensei?"

All for one hummed and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. "This boy's name is Katsuki Bakugo."

 **Line break**.

 _I need to think this through, if I use 7% of my power I should be just as fast as his ice is._ Izuku's mind whirled like a jet fan, muttering his thoughts aloud unbeknownst to him. _But that may not be enough, I shouldn't break my entire hand, a single finger should be enough to shatter his ice, which gives me ten chances to formulate a plan to take him down, but I don't want to do that unless the situation become extreme, it will just make me lose the fight otherwise._

Todoroki just stared at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. No doubt wondering why the green haired boy wasn't in an asylum for his mumbling.

"STAAAARRRRT!" Present Mic announced.

The ice was coming at him before Present Mic finished speaking, And a cold mist enveloped Izuku and the rest of the stadium before he could react.

"Todoroki starts off with a massive burst of ice and envelopes the entire arena in it, what's happening down there!?" Present Mic yelled.

 _Did I get him?_ Todoroki thought, running into the mist, squinting his eyes and whipping his head back and forth, the mist cleared and Todoroki's eyes widened, Izuku was no where to be found.

He jumped out of the way just in time to dodge a strike from Izuku from above, and blocked a handstand kick that was meant to launch into his stomach.

"Smaaaaash!" Izuku flicked his right index finger in Todoroki's direction, the proximity making Todoroki unable to dodge.

The force of the attack blasted Todoroki back like he was shot out of a cannon, stretching and bending his body in ways he'd probably regret later, he created ice under him catching him before he fell out of bounds and slid back into the arena on one knee.

 _What the hell was that? How does a finger generate that much wind pressure!?_ Todoroki thought.

"What in oblivion was that!?" Present Mic yelled. "With a single finger Izuku generated enough power to knock down a small building!"

The crowd was in a frenzy, adrenaline kept Izuku from feeling the aftershock of the initial break, but his right index finger was still trembling despite this, and he bit on the sleeve of his gym shirt in an effort to stop the shaking.

 _Damn! I was too hasty in doing that, I should have known he had a counter measure… but… since when could he generate ice while being airborne?_ Izuku thought, he couldn't think too much though, because suddenly more Ice came rocketing too him.

The power of one for all surged through his entire body, and he was dashing forward past the ice that attempted to hit him, Todoroki's eyes widened as he brought up a wall of ice to block the punch that Izuku threw with his left hand, shattering the ice in one strike.

 _He always attacks in an instant… I don't have much data on him because of this fact, so data won't work. I have to fight with instinct!_ Izuku grit his teeth and slammed his right fist into Todoroki's stomach before he could make more ice, Todoroki let out a gasp as he was launched through the ice wall behind him and across the arena.

"I won't lose like this!" Todoroki growled, creating more ice behind him to stop himself from flying out of the arena.

Izuku was suddenly in front of him, his right middle finger charged up, Todoroki's eyes widened, and swung his left hand instinctively.

Izuku reared back as the fire got close, the One for all left his right middle finger as he dodged, when he looked at Todoroki again he was momentarily taken aback by the shock on the double Quirk users face.

"That isn't your fathers power." Izuku suddenly said. Todoroki's face whipped towards his so quickly Izuku was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"What?" Todoroki's eyes narrowed.

"Your scared of your own fire… but it's _your_ fire. Not your fathers."

Todoroki's eyes filled with rage. "You don't know anything!" More ice came after Izuku, however it was slow, Izuku didn't even need to use one for all to dodge.

 _He's gonna give himself hypothermia at this rate_. Izuku realized. Above in the stands, Bakugo watched.

"Half n' half is reaching his limit." Bakugo said suddenly.

"Huhhh?" Kirishima echoed. "Your kidding me right? I thought you could just fire off as many as you want of your power."

"As many as we want?" Bakugo snorted. "Don't be an idiot, Quirks are still physical abilities, there's a limit to every physical activity every person can do, strain your muscles and you'll tear them, run too much and you'll be out of breath. Same goes with Quirks, Like shitty Deku down there, shatters his bones if he uses too much of that fucking power at once, Half n' half asshole down there will either kill himself with Hypothermia or burn himself to death."

Bakugo glanced over to Samael who was watching the battle, clearly not paying attention to anything they were saying. "Villain bastard over there will die if he uses too much of his power. I tore my left arm muscle earlier while fighting Uraraka."

"...You just said Uraraka's name." Kaminari's face began to split into a grin. "And here I thought you were just brutalizing a fragile girl, to think your in l-"

Bakugo punched Kaminari, but didn't use his Quirk, then casually sat back down as if he didn't do that. "Stop shit talking… nothing fragile about her."

Izuku jumped clean over Todoroki's ice and ran around him spinning his body to spin kick Todoroki, Todoroki ducked under the attack and slammed the palm of his hand into Izuku's jaw, sending the green haired boy flying.

Izuku coughed out the air in his body when he landed, and gasped desperately to get it back. Todoroki was glaring, but that was his neutral expression for this fight it seemed.

"Sorry for this Midoriya, but I appreciate it, because of you..." Todoroki trailed off and gave the side eye to his father in the stands, how had a seemingly permanent scowl on his face. "That bastard over there doesn't look too happy."

Izuku remembered what Todoroki told him, with a painful look on his face in the tunnels.

 _By winning all of this without using my left side, I'll have denied him of everything._ Todoroki had said, Izuku's body began to shake. And suddenly a massive blast came from him, Todoroki had to create three walls of ice behind him to stop himself from once again flying out of the arena, pain rocketed through his body and his legs began to shake from the effort of keeping him standing.

 _I'm… at my limit?_ Todoroki thought.

The mist cleared and Todoroki's eyes widened, standing there panting with a shattered left arm, was Midoriya. Izuku however seemed to not even care about the pain, and was staring down Todoroki with an almost evil look on his entire face.

"You… broke your _arm_." Todoroki said.

"Your shivering… Todoroki." Izuku said, his voice was gravelly, no doubt from the pain he was feeling, however combined with the look on his face and the way his voice sounded, it's intended effect pierced through Todoroki like a bullet.

"Quirks are still just physical abilities, you must have a limit to how much of that cold you can bear… then again, you could just use your left side to thaw yourself out." Izuku doubled over, the pain finally beginning to take hold.

"E-everyone. Is giving it their all!" Izuku suddenly screamed out. "To make it to the top! To say that your going to win with only half of your power, is demeaning everyone here today doing everything they can to win, and everything the past winners did to win!"

Todoroki began to shake even more.

"You still haven't put a single scratch on me you know." Izuku rose to his full height and clenched _both_ of his fists despite his left arm being broken. And took a deep breath.

"GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT! COME AT ME OR YOU'LL LOSE!" Izuku screamed.

"You… bastard..." Todoroki growled. "What are you planning? Did my bastard of a father pay you off or something?"

"Shut the fuck up about your father!" Izuku's right ring finger exploded with power, and shattered as the burst of strength went wild, shattering everything around them that was breakable.

Todoroki powered straight through the attack, and rushed forward, terribly slower than before. Todoroki raised his right leg and suddenly Izuku charged, and slammed his fist into Todoroki's stomach, sending him flying.

Izuku dashed forward with one for all and before Todoroki hit the ground Izuku jumped and corkscrew kicked Todoroki, slamming him into the arena's pavement even harder.

Izuku screamed, but not in victory, spinning around like that caused severe pain to rocket through the broken parts of his body, and Izuku couldn't hold it back.

"Why the hell are you going this far!" Todoroki asked, coughing a little blood into his hand. _Dammit… What the hell…_

"Trying… to meet expectations..." Izuku panted, he fell onto one knee, his entire body was shaking now. "A smiling dependable cool hero… that's what I wanna be."

Todoroki's eyes widened as he heard a single sentence in his head, a word that came from a woman.

 _Shoto… you can be a hero too._

"I admire you… you bastard." Izuku forced himself to his feet. "Your experiences… your determination… I cant _even begin_ to imagine what that's all like..."

Izuku dashed forward again, too tired to use one for all at 7%. at this point it was all or nothing. "If you become number one without giving it your all! You can't say you were serious about denying him everything!"

Izuku made a fist for the last time, and punched Todoroki in the face, Todoroki himself was so damaged by his own ice he could barely move, so when he hit the ground he could barely stand up.

Another sentence flew through Todoroki's mind. From that same woman.

 _It's okay Shoto...You want to be a hero right? That's fine… Because…._

"YOUR NOT YOUR FATHER! IT'S YOUR POWER!"

 _Your not your father… it's your power…_

A tear fell from Todoroki's left eye. And he burst into flames.

 _ **A/N: Hello! Good to be back, this chapter is shorter than others because I currently am a little busy with life, that and I have two other stories I'm working on, it would be one, but I decided to revive the story I began to write a while back, it's the one with the most words and reviews out of all of them.**_

 _ **I decided I needed to start focusing not just on Samael's perspective, but others as well, so from now on I'll be attempting to do that.**_

 _ **That is all.**_ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

"The battle is over! Let's give another round of applause for our students who fought so hard to win!" Present mic announced, the crowd erupting into cheers, Izuku was carted off the field in a stretcher, barely conscious and broken. Todoroki stood up and stumbled slightly, but he managed to walk away under his own power.

"The winner of this battle is Todoroki Shoto!" Midnight said. "But let's not forget about Midoriya's will to win the battle!"

Midoriya wouldn't know because he was unconscious, but the crowd was currently chanting his name, his classmates being some of those chants.

Samael's heart was beating wildly, and his grin was hurting his face as he chanted with the people in the stadium.

Kaminari was looking at Samael, And muttered something, he sent out a text to Yaoyorozu and Jirou, then got up and left.

Aizawa stood up from his seat beside present Mic and walked out, Toshinori was waiting on the other side.

"Let's talk." Toshinori said.

"You already know we can't do anything." Aizawa said, walking into the private lounge.

"I have an idea, one that we can get away with as long as we do a bit of finagling."

"Oh really? Let's hear it then."

"We make young Mizaki lose." All might proposed.

Aizawa stopped for a second, then shook his head, pouring about half a container of sugar into his newly brewed coffee.

"You want some coffee with that sugar?"

"Shut up." Aizawa said. "I can't drink alcohol right now, this is my substitute."

"Anyway, about my plan." Toshinori attempted to get back on track.

"It won't work."

"What makes you think so?"

Aizawa could think of a few reasons why, but he settled with just saying he had a bad feeling. They sat in a tense silence for a long moment, just trying to brainstorm ideas to stop Samael from making a decision he couldn't take back, before it was too late.

A sudden knock on the door startled them so bad Toshinori went into his muscle form. It turned out to be a good thing because without waiting for an answer the door burst open.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow to see four of his students standing there.

"What are you kids doing here?" Aizawa said to them. "Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Kirishima. Explain yourself."

Kaminari took the lead, a rare seriousness to his face. "Sensei… let me fight Samael instead of Kirishima."

All Might's eyes widened as did Aizawa's. Suddenly All might stood up. "I must go check on Midoriya's injuries!" He said and dashed out of the lounge and down the hall before Aizawa could react.

" _...Sit down._ " Aizawa said to all four of them. "Now what exactly is this about?"

 _How much do they know? Did they figure it out for themselves or did Midoriya tell them?_

"We know how Samael's been acting recently." Yaoyorozu said, a bandage on her nose from where Samael broke it during there fight.

"We want to do something about it." Jirou said.

"I didn't know much about it until they came to me and told me what they knew… I want to fight Samael anyway, cause it's not manly the way he's acting." Kirishima said.

"I see… what exactly do you know?" Aizawa leaned forward and put his arms on his knees.

"We know that Samael's entire personality seems to be changing when he fights, he's so desperate to get to Bakugo it's made him… different." Yaoyorozu began.

"His killer instinct..." Aizawa muttered, Jirou caught what he said.

"That's what you call It? His killer instinct?"

Aizawa sighed. "You kids have no idea what your getting yourself into."

"We know exactly what we're getting ourselves into Sensei." Kaminari said.

"We've stood by Samael when people ridiculed him and called him a villain because his father is a villain, the Samael that's kind and has good in him." Jirou said.

"What we don't stand by is this… poisonous version of him, that's so obsessed with winning and fighting Bakugo it's literally changed his personality." Yaoyorozu said.

"As for me… It's not manly but… Samael's a nice guy… I think. I'm willing to give up my spot in the battle with him and switch out with Kaminari… If only to bring back the cool Samael." Kirishima said.

"What makes you think your strong enough to defeat him Kaminari?" Aizawa asked.

"It's not about being stronger Sensei." Kaminari said, Aizawa raised a surprised eyebrow. "It's about a friend trying to save another friend. It now doesn't matter to me whether I win or lose this thing, as long as I bring Samael back from whatever he's going through."

Aizawa began to laugh. The kids looking indignant when he finally stopped. "Oh… you kids are so Naive… Fine. I'll come up with something. Under one condition."

"Yes Sensei?" they asked in unison.

"If Kaminari fails… I'm expelling you all."

They didn't look the least bit intimidated, and Aizawa suddenly felt a surge of pride for his students. Kaminari stood up, his hands sparking with electricity. "If that's what it takes."

"Good, now sit back down. I have some things to tell you." Aizawa ordered.

 **Line Break.**

"I have an announcement to make everybody!" Midnight stood on stage, now filled in on the situation. "We have a new trick up our sleeves for these fights."

"The trick is this: Two fighters will randomly switch with each other!" Midnight called out, the crowd cheered despite having absolutely no clue what that meant.

"Explanation time! Person A has to fight B. And Person C has to fight D! That's how these normally work! But with this random event we switch it up. Now Person A would have to fight Person A has to fight D! And Person C has to fight B!"

The crowd mumbled, Seeing absolutely no point to this new switching event. Midnight tried not to sweat.

 _God Aizawa I'm gonna kill you, this plan sucks._

"Anyway! Let's see on the board the four fighters that have switched up!" Midnight pointed to the board.

Samael, Kirishima, Kaminari and Bakugo. Were the fighters chosen. Samael's heart stopped, Bakugo didn't care, Kaminari and Kirishima were nervous.

The board began to spin, and everybody watched as it slowly came to a stop, Samael's eyes widened.

"Here we have it folks! The new fighters as follows!"

Kaminari vs Samael.

Kirishima vs Bakugo.

The crowd was silent. Well, only to Samael they were. His own heartbeat thudded in his ears as he looked at Kaminari.

Kaminari stared back at Samael.

"And as luck would have it! The very next fight would have involved Kaminari vs Bakugo! So you Kaminari fans and Samael fans will get the pleasure of seeing them duke it out!" Midnight said.

Kaminari stood up and began to walk to the his hands in his pockets as he strode past Samael, he said one thing to him:

"I'll bring you back Sam."

Samael glowered. And his head spiked with pain, shaking it off he stood up And stomped to his prep room.

 **Line break.**

 _I have to win this…_ Samael thought, standing in the hall that lead to the stadium. _Even if i'm fighting you Kaminari._

His electrical friends words came back to Samael's mind. _I'll bring you back Sam._

Is what he said, and for some reason that stuck to Samael.

"It doesn't matter, he can't bring me back from somewhere I haven't even gone." Samael scoffed. "Whatever..."

"I have to win… I need to fight Bakugo… I have to win… I.. I need… to win." Samael choked on his own air and collapsed against the wall. He suddenly felt nauseous, bile rose into his throat and he had to swallow it back down.

 _What's happening to me?_

 _I'll bring you back Sam._

 _Stop thinking that!_ Samael yelled at himself. He fell to his knees.

 _I'll bring you back Sam._

 _Stop it now! What's wrong with me! Why can't I get that out of my mind!_ His hands came to his head.

 _I'll bring you back Sam._

"STOP IT!" Samael yelled, he was gasping for air, and his face was drenched with sweat as he forced himself to his feet, leaning against the wall once more for support.

"Stop… stop thinking it… Your fine… it shouldn't effect you so badly… There's… nothing wrong with me! There's nothing wrong with wanting to win."

 _It's wrong when it makes you forsake your friends. It's wrong when it makes you hate yourself._

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Samael screamed.

But there was nobody there.

"And now we will commence with the introductions!" Midnight called. That was Samael's cue to step out. Thankful for the diversion he did so. Forcing his intrusive thoughts out of his mind.

The sunlight warmed his skin as he walked up the stairs into the arena. Kaminari was already there, and he was staring at Samael, his face was uncharacteristically serious.

 _That's right… just focus… focus on winning…_

"On the left Is Denki Kaminari, the boy that can harness electricity!"

"And on the right Is Samael Mizaki! The boy that holds Immortality in his hands!"

 _No Matter what… I have to wi-_

"SAMAEL!" Kaminari suddenly screamed his name, ripping him out of his thoughts, his body suddenly felt like it was on fire, and it hurt. A lot.

Kaminari's hand's spiked with electricity. "You need to stop letting it take control! Your better than that!"

"FIGHT!"

Kaminari shot bolt's of electricity at Samael, and the immortal boy jumping out of the way of it, It singed his clothes and ripped off the entire left sleeve.

 _He has that much power!?_ Samael thought.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Samael dashed forward quickly and grabbed Kaminari, and swung his fist in an attempt to punch him.

"You are so fallen into your own darkness that you can't even see yourself!" Kaminari door kicked Samael in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him back.

"You brutalized Yaoyorozu, who is supposed to be your friend! You are acting like somebody completely different!"

"I'm acting like I want to win this battle!" Samael slammed his fist into Kaminari's stomach, and then brought his knee up and slammed it into the same spot.

Kaminari reared back and grabbed Samael, electrifying his entire body, To the immortal boy it felt like he was struck by lightning, his throat seized so hard he couldn't even make a sound.

Kaminari jumped, spun in a circle and kicked Samael across the face, launching him a couple of feet onto the cemented arena.

"Don't you get it Samael! This isn't who you are!"

"Not who I am? Ha! I'm the son of a villain! This is exactly what I am!" Samael shot back, his face a cruel snarl, his nose dripping blood as his right arm began to glow black.

"YOU AREN'T A DAMN VILLAIN! What would your mother think watching you now!? Would she want this of you!?" Kaminari shot back.

Samael snapped. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL!" He swung his fist and Kaminari ducked and rolled out of the way. Since Samael didn't hit anything, his quirk had no effect. So he attempted to do a spinning leg kick that Kaminari incredibly caught.

"I know that you care about what other people think of you! I know that you are the most emotionally fragile person I've ever met! I know that you hate yourself because your father is a villain! I know that you don't want to be a villain!" Kaminari shot Samael with more electricity. Samael screamed in pain and fell to a knee.

"I know your our friend, and I know what you've been through has been tough, and that even though you have the entire world against you, _you_. The real you didn't want to give up, he wanted to be a Hero to tell the entire world that said you couldn't be to go to hell."

"This is the real m-"

"No it's not. It's the you, you are making yourself inside you. There's a little bit of villain in everybody Samael. You have more than others yes but… your mother. She was a hero… She had to be, because despite all that evil there's more than enough good in you to counteract that!" Kaminari said.

"K-Kaminari… what am I… what do I do…" Samael sobbed, holding his head In his hands.

"Are you back Samael? Or is this just an act the other version of you is putting on?"

"I'm… I'm here… but I can feel something inside me.. something terrible." Samael said.

Kaminari sighed with relief. "We can sort that out later, for now we just need t- S-Sam what are you doing!?"

"Huh? What are you talking ab-!? G-GAAAAHHHHH!" Samael's entire body began to glow in his black aura and it was causing him excruciating pain.

"S-Samael!?" Kaminari stepped back.

"K-kaminari! R-RUUUUNNN!" Samael managed to scream before that black aura expanded into a ball around his entire body, and trapped him inside.

The screaming stopped. The entire stadium was silent before they broke out into screams and began to run, the ball wasn't doing anything but floating in the air. Samael was still inside.

"What the hell is going on?" Kaminari muttered out loud. "Sam! Sam can you hear me!?"

Samael couldn't hear at all, because inside the black ball he was in a comatose state.

 **Line Break.**

 _Where am I?_ Samael thought, he was laying down in a world full of nothing but darkness, an endless void of it as far as he could see, above him, dark, below him. Dark, to his left his right front and behind:

There was nothing but darkness.

"Your inside our mind." Samael heard a voice that was remarkably similar to his. And out of the dark a figure began to materialize.

Samael gasped and took a step back, the darkness below his feet splashed as if he was standing in a puddle. In front of him, smirking was… himself. Almost an exact copy. This version of him for some reason had no shirt on, and he had absolutely no scars on his body, his eyes were also charcoal black, and held no fondness whatsoever in them.

"What… are you?" Samael asked, The other him chuckled.

"Why… I'm you." Scarless Samael said.

"Yeah that's a load of crap, there's only one me."

"Well technically that's true. But i'm a very important part of you." The fake circled around Samael and put his arm over his shoulders.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Scarless Samael sighed. "Seriously dude? I thought you had high grades and were actually pretty smart? Listen carefully kay? I. Am. Your. Quirk."

"...What?" Samael said.

 **A/N: it's been a while. If your wondering why I was gone for so long it's because I decided to quit fanfiction, I got some… pretty rude comments in Pm and in my reviews that made me say screw it and just stop, then recently I thought about it and said "You know what? There are some people that actually like this story, I might as well give it another shot." And boom. Out popped this chapter.**

 **Regardless. I hope the people who faithfully enjoy this enjoyed this chapter, and I'll get around to the next one when I can.**


End file.
